The Ulimate Adventure series 2 2013 edition
by matthewseed740
Summary: Shannay once again captures Lily and she takes her prisoner once more in London. Johnny raises up another army of Adventurer's to go and rescue her. Both Johnny and Lily continue their battle against Shannay. Matters grow much more darker now that we're into our second series.
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Adventure series two episode one

Introduction

We know now by reading the first series and the first special episode that Lily O'Donovan is going to transform into Tiger Lily when she grows up, and Johnny Taylor is going to transform into Peter Pan when he grows up.

The group known as the adventurers have been split up. Johnny Taylor (the adventurer) has been separated from his three friends August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio), Allen A Dale (the outlaw) and Sir Gwaine (the Knight of Camelot), because August, Allen and Gwaine decided to go with both Prince Charming (David Nolen) and Snow White (Mary Margret Blanched) to help them find their grandson (Henry Mills), but Johnny however decided to stay with his one true love (Lily O'Donovan), and he wants to protect her from the evil Queen (Shannay Kettle) should she return for them. Johnny and Lily have now returned to their house in London together.

Chapter one

Johnny Taylor is locking all the doors in his house in London, and he's boarding up all the windows, because he doesn't want the evil Queen (Shannay Kettle) to find either him or his one true love Lily O'Donovan. Lily appears by Johnny's side in the kitchen of the house after he's finished locking all the doors and boarding up all the windows. Johnny gives Lily a smile.

"Everything alright love?" He questions her.

Surprisingly Lily O'Donovan then transforms into the evil Queen (Shannay Kettle). Shannay has just disguised herself as Lily. Johnny rounds angrily on the evil Queen.

"What have you done to the real Lily O'Donovan?" He demands an answer from her.

There's a moment of silence before Queen Shannay strikes Johnny hard across the face with her hand. Shannay has just slapped Johnny hard in the face.

"I've taken her again just like I'll take her back every time you try to rescue her from me!" She informs him.

Johnny's left horrified by Shannay's information.

"I swear when I find Lily again if she's harmed I'll harm you!" He promises her in a tone of anger.

Taylor then spits out at the evil Queen in anger. Shannay then grabs Johnny sharply by the throat, and she bites into his skin with her sharp teeth. The evil Queen then drops Taylor roughly on the floor. Blood immediately begins to pour out rapidly of the wound in Johnny's neck from where Shannay's just bitten him.

"You won't find Lily again, because your wound is poisoned and that means you're sure to dire pretty soon! The evil Queen promises Taylor sounding really cold hearted.

Queen Shannay then vanishes away from the wounded Johnny in the kitchen. Johnny then collapses unconsise onto the kitchen floor.

Chapter two

Johnny Taylor struggles to open his eyes. When Johnny does open his eyes he finds himself facing a muscular black man in a cave. Taylor is lying comfortably on a warm bed in the cave. Johnny rounds angrily on the black man whose trying to save his life.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I? Where has the evil Queen gone?" Johnny demands answers from the strange man.

The man then raises his hand to silence Taylor and to calm him down.

"Take it easy my boy! Lay still my son! The first thing you should know is that I've managed to save your life, the poisonous wound on your neck is gone! The second thing you should know is that my name's Brother Tuck! I believe we share a mutral friend Allen A Dale! Allen wrote to me and told me to watch over you, because Allen believes that you're someone worth fighting for! The finale thing you should know is that I know all about this evil Queen, because Allen told me everything, but I'm sorry to tell you that your house was completely deserted apart from your good self when I got there! The evil Queen must have left the house before I arrived at it! Tell me what has this evil Queen done to you now my boy?" Tuck questions Johnny.

There's a moment of silence while Taylor remembers everything that happened when he had that confrontation with the evil Queen.

"She's taken my girlfriend! Queen Shannay has kidnapped my girl once again Lily O'Donovan!" Johnny informs Tuck.

There's a moment of silence.

"Don't worry my son we'll find this Queen Shannay together, and I shall help you rescue your girlfriend from her!" Brother Tuck promises Johnny Taylor.

Chapter three

Johnny Taylor and Brother Tuck make their way out of the cave together.

"Where are we right now?" Taylor questions the Brother out of curiosity.

Tuck looks back at Johnny in response to his question as they wander away from the cave together.

"We're in the twenty first century, I managed to get myself here quite a few years ago, but off course I was helped here! In fact I was guided here by a magical man in a blue box! We're in Grease right now!" The Brother informs Taylor in response to his question.

The two new friends walk on together through the island of Grease for many hours. Finally the two men stop for a rest from their travels inside a pub. Johnny orders two beers from the barman, and he receives the two drinks from him. Johnny then heads over to the table that Tuck's found for them inside the pub with the two drinks. Johnny hands one of the beers over to the Brother before taking a sip of his own beer.

"Well I suppose I should say thank you to you for saving my life," Johnny says to Tuck.

There's a moment of silence while the Brother smiles at Taylor in response to his words.

"No thanks necessary mate," the Brother promises Taylor.

Tuck's troubled.

"Where do you wish to start searching for your girlfriend and the evil Queen?" He questions Johnny.

There's a moment of silence.

"In Blackpool!" Taylor informs the Brother.

Johnny then realises that both him and his new mate are going to need an airplane.

Chapter three

Johnny Taylor and Brother Tuck are both now in an airport in Grease together. Suddenly a man approaches the two men in the airport. This man looks quite scary, because he's carrying a sword. Tuck turns to face Johnny.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this!" He promises him.

Brother Tuck then rounds angrily on the other black man.

"Who are you? Why feel the need to carry a sword?" He demands answers from him.

The black man rounds angrily on Brother Tuck, and he aims the blade of his sword directly at his chest.

"My name is Sir Elyan and I demand you to tell me where the hell am I?" The black man demands an answer from Brother Tuck.

There's a moment of silence.

"Ah Sir Elyan off course Sir Gwaine mentioned that the Doctor was going to send you here! It's alright lower your sword I'm a friend to you!" Brother Tuck promises Sir Elyan in an informing tone.

Sir Elyan lowers his sword and the Knight is troubled.

"How do you know Sir Gwaine?" He questions the Brother.

Tuck then looks directly at Elyan in response to his question.

"Let's just say I know all about the group known as the adventurers!" The Brother informs the Knight in response to his question.

Sir Elyan clearly doesn't know anything about the group known as the Adventurers himself. Johnny suddenly realises that their airplane is boarding.

"Tuck we need to make a move!" Taylor alerts his new friend.

Elyan then looks at Tuck.

"I'm coming with you! There's something about you that makes me want to follow you big boy!" He informs him.

Johnny looks urgently at Tuck.

"We don't have enough time to stop him from coming with us, and besides he could prove to be a pretty powerful ally!" He informs him in an urgent tone.

Tuck then nods his head in both understandment and agreement to Johnny's words. Tuck then rounds on Elyan.

"If you betray me or Johnny then I will kill you!" He promises him.

Elyan then nods his head in understandment to Tuck's words.

Chapter four

Brother Tuck, Sir Elyan and Johnny Taylor are now all sitting aboard their airplane which is going to take them to Blackpool in England. Suddenly a loud voice rings out throughout the plane.

"Hello my name is Mickey Smith, and I'm going to be your pilot on this journey to Blackpool England! I hope you are comfortable and that you enjoy your flight! We should be landing in Blackpool at five pm this evening. Sorry, did I say this plane is heading for Blackpool England? I meant to say that this plane is heading for Storybrooke America, and we should be arriving there at ten fifteen tomorrow morning, because there are delays with the airtime service!" The pilot of the airplane announces to his crew.

The three new friends Johnny, Tuck and Elyan now immediately fall into panic. The three lads are on the wrong plane! This is a disaster! The plane shortly after that takes off from the ground of Grease. Johnny knows that there's nothing he can do about being on the wrong plane now, and so he decides to do nothing at all. Tuck starts to panic.

"We're heading in the wrong direction! We're leaving your girlfriend in peril!" He tries to warn him.

Johnny decides to ignore Tuck's warning, because he actually has no idea at all where Queen Shannay has taken Lily, but all that Johnny knows is that the evil Queen has power and control over the whole world.

"Tuck we may be heading to actually where Lily is!" Johnny informs his new friend.

Johnny then closes his eyes and he decides to sleep on the train. Johnny can feel Lily's pain as if it were his own pain when he closes his eyes. Suddenly the plane is under attack! All of a sudden a hooded dark figure breaks onto the airplane, and he begins to shoot the other passengers to death by using his gun. All of a sudden the plane makes an erupt stop in the middle of the sky. Mickey Smith (the pilot of the plane) suddenly appears on the corridor before the hooded enemy.

"Who are you? What is your business here? Why have you killed people under my protection?" The pilot commands answers from the figure.

Mickey seems ready to protect his plane and its remaining passengers. Johnny, Tuck and Elyan then jump to their feet to help Mickey confront the figure. None of them are however a match for the figure, and he knocks them all out, but all of a sudden a window smashes in the plane, and a man suddenly bursts onto the aircraft from the sky outside it. This man is armed with a sword. The man (Ronon Dex) aims his sword directly at the hooded figure.

"Show me your face! Lower your hood!" He commands him.

The figure then lowers his hood in response to Ronon's words to reveal the face of Rumplestiltskin. Johnny gasps in shock when he realises who the hooded figure actually is. Dex grabs Rumplestiltskin, and he punches him full on in the face. Rumplestiltskin vanishes suddenly off the plane to escape Ronon. Ronon then goes to fly off the broken window out of the plane, but Johnny stops him.

"Stop please I could do with your help to defeat a very powerful enemy!" Taylor informs Dex.

Ronon then looks back and he rounds on Johnny in response to his information.

"Sorry kid but I have my own enemies to deal with!" Ronon snaps out at Johnny in a tone of anger.

Brother Tuck then rounds angrily on Ronon Dex.

"Please help him! Please help us! We need you!" He informs him.

There's a silence while Ronon (the former runner) thinks over the information that Tuck (the man of god's) just given him.

"Alright I'll help you defeat your enemy, but just as soon as she's defeated you'll never see me again!" Ronon promises Johnny.

Mickey suddenly realises that he needs to get back to flying his plane, and so he does. Ronon then grabs a dead person up off a seat, and he takes his seat from him. The dead person drops down from Ronon's hands onto the floor just before the former runner. Johnny then takes a seat beside Ronon on the plane.

"So where are you from?" He questions him.

Ronon looks back at Johnny in response to his question.

"Atlantis!" Dex snaps angrily at Taylor in response to his question.

Johnny shakes his head at Ronon.

"I'm afraid that I don't where that is because I'm a man from this world earth!" He informs him.

Ronon turns to face Johnny in response to his question.

"The people of your world were the ones to find Atlantis my friend Cornel John Sheppard was one of them!" He informs him.

Shortly after that the airplane lands in the town of Storybrooke near the city of Boston in America. Johnny, Elyan, Tuck, Ronon and Mickey all depart from the plane there. Smith looks at Taylor.

"I could do with a holiday myself!" He informs him.

Johnny then shakes his head at Mickey in response to his information.

"Well I'm not here on holiday! I'm here on a quest to find my one true love!" Taylor snaps angrily at Smith in response to his information.

Mickey suddenly realises something.

"Holidays can wait would you like me to help you find your girlfriend?" He questions Johnny.

Taylor then realises that he needs all the help he can get and so he nods his head in response to Smith's question. Johnny heads down the street leading away from the plane in Storybrooke. Taylor's friends follow him down the street. At the very bottom of the street they find a B and B called Granny's. Johnny turns to face his four new friends.

"We should ask to stay in there!" He informs them all.

Tuck is the first to enter the B and B. Ronon follows Tuck into the B and B, and then the others follow him in. The five lads find an old lady inside the building wearing glasses on her head over her eyes. Johnny guesses that this old lady is Granny.

"Me and my friends would like rooms inside your B and B!" Johnny explains to Granny.

Granny's left curious by Johnny's explanation, because she's aware that strangers don't often come to Storybrooke, but she's also left happy by his explanation, because it'll be good for her business if Johnny and his men decide to stay in her B and B.

"Oh right, let's see just how many rooms are we looking at here? There's five of you so how about you receiving two separate rooms from me!" Granny informs Johnny.

Johnny then realises from Granny's information that he and his men will have to share rooms with one another. Taylor decides to share his room with Tuck, because he likes the Brother the most out of all his new men.

"Yeah that'll be fine. Me and my men can make do with two rooms." Johnny says to Granny.

Taylor then turns to face Tuck.

"You can be in my room," he tells him.

Granny then hands a key over to Johnny for his and Tuck's room, and she also hands a key over to Ronon for his Elyan's and Mickey's room. Mickey turns to face Johnny.

"I left all my things in my plane!" He informs him.

Johnny then rounds on Mickey.

"Well go and get them then!" He commands him.

Mickey then leaves the B and B in response to Johnny's command. Johnny then gives Tuck a smile.

"Should we go up to our room then?" He questions him.

Tuck nods his head in response to Johnny's question, and the two lads head up to their holiday room in the B and B. Ronon then grabs Elyan roughly by the arm, and he heads up to their room in the B and B with him.

Chapter five

Mickey Smith finds his airplane where he landed it on a field in the town of Storybrooke, but he also finds a strange man inspecting his plane there. The strange man is a black man just like Mickey. The stranger rounds on Mickey when he recognises the uniform he's wearing of that being a pilots uniform. Mickey's troubled.

"Who are you? Why are you so curious about my plane?" He questions the stranger.

The stranger then withdraws a gun from his black suit jacket, and he aims it directly at Mickey.

"My name is Sidney Glass, and I'm acting Sheriff in this town while Sheriff Swan's away finding her son! I know that strangers don't often come to this town, so who the hell are you?" Sheriff Sidney demands an answer from Mickey.

Smith then backs away from Glass by seeing his gun.

"Look I don't want any trouble, so if you have a problem with me being in your town then I'll leave!" Mickey informs the acting Sheriff.

Sidney then lowers his gun, he grabs Mickey roughly by the arm, and he places a pair of handcuffs firmly onto his wrists. Mickey is now Sidney's prisoner.

"You're coming with me down to the station! You seem like trouble and I don't like troublemakers in this town! The acting Sheriff snaps roughly at Smith in an informing tone.

Chapter six

Sidney Glass (the acting Sheriff of Storybrooke) makes his way into the B and B in Storybrooke, and he meets old Granny there. Sidney rounds on Granny.

"I received your message what do you want to see me about?" He demands an answer from her.

Granny looks directly at the acting Sheriff in response to his demanding question.

"Five lads have just come into my B and B looking for rooms! I believe them to be outsiders from outside the town!" Granny informs Sidney.

The Sheriff then realises that his new prisoner (Mickey Smith) may not have come to this town alone.

"I want to see these lads which rooms are they in?" The acting Sheriff demands an answer from the owner of the B and B.

Granny then proceeds to tell Sheriff Sidney which rooms her new guests are in. Sheriff Sidney then makes his way roughly up to Ronon and Elyan's room in the B and B, and he knocks loudly outside their door. The Knight unlocks his door to find himself face to face with the acting Sheriff.

"Who the hell are you?" Elyan demands an answer from Sidney as soon as he finds him standing outside his door.

The acting Sheriff then grabs the Knight roughly by the arm in response to his demanding question.

"Your captive!" Sidney informs Elyan in response to his demanding question.

The acting Sheriff is just about to place a pair of handcuffs on Elyan's arms, but then Ronon appears to aid his new mate.

"Let him go or I swear I will kill you!" The former runner promises the acting Sheriff in a sharp tone.

Sidney refuses to let Elyan go and he chooses to ignore Ronon's promise. Ronon then grabs Sidney, he pushes him hard against the wall outside his new room, and Ronon punches Sidney full on in the face. Sidney tries to punch Ronon back, but in return the former runner snaps one of the acting Sheriff's fingers off.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Ronon rages in Sidney's face.

The acting Sheriff is now ever so terrified.

"RONON! STOP!" The voice of Johnny Taylor booms out suddenly from up the corridor in a commanding tone.

Johnny then hurries down the corridor to Sidney's aid.

"What's going on?" The leader of the Adventurers demands an answer both from the former runner and from the acting Sheriff.

Johnny grabs Ronon, and he uses all his strength to pull him off Sidney, because Ronon's such a big strong man. Sidney still appears to be in great pain from getting his finger pulled off.

"This man tried to capture Elyan!" Ronon informs Johnny.

Taylor then rounds angrily on Glass.

"Why did you try to capture my friend?" He demands an answer from him.

Sidney then rounds on Johnny in response to his question.

"Because I'm intending to capture you all!" Glass informs Taylor.

Ronon then folds his arms in disgust.

"Good luck with capturing me pall!" He snaps coldly at Sidney.

Suddenly the seven dwarves burst onto the corridor from the stairway just outside it. All seven dwarves are armed with their axes. The dwarf named Grumpy rounds angrily on Sidney.

"Emma felt like she could trust you by leaving you in charge here, but obviously she was wrong!" Grumpy snaps at the acting Sheriff in a tone of anger.

Ronon takes Sidney's gun from him, and he aims it directly at the dwarf known as Happy.

"Don't make Happy angry!" Grumpy warns Ronon.

Suddenly Happy goes angry when he sees the gun aimed at him. Happy makes a run at Ronon, and he charges right into him. Happy manages to knock Ronon down to the ground. It seems that when Happy goes angry he has more strength. The dwarf known as Sleepy suddenly wakes up, and he grabs Johnny firmly by the arm.

"Dwarves capture them all!" The acting Sheriff commands all his men.

Within minutes the seven dwarves have captured four men Johnny, Elyan, Tuck and Ronon.

Ending

Johnny Taylor, Mickey Smith, Sir Elyan and Brother Tuck are all now locked up inside a prison cell in the Sheriff's department in Storybrooke together. Ronon Dex however isn't in the prison cell, because he's been placed under tighter security. The former runner has been imprisoned down the mines, and he's being guarded by the seven dwarves. We know now of the danger that Johnny's in, but the question is where has the evil Queen taken Lily O'Donovan. Where is Lily?

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

The Ultimate Adventure series two episode two

Introduction

The evil Queen (Shannay Kettle) has captured her step-daughter Lily O'Donovan once more. Johnny Taylor now has a whole new set of friends, which he believes to be the new adventurers. The new Adventurers include Brother Tuck (a man of god), Sir Elyan (a former Knight of the round table), Mickey Smith (a former time traveller and a current airplane pilot) and Ronon Dex (a former runner and a soldier from Atlantis).

Johnny Taylor and his new set of men are now in the town of Storybrooke in America. Storybrooke is a town near the great big city of Boston. Johnny and the new Adventurers have all landed in trouble with the acting Sheriff of Storybrooke, and Sidney Glass (the man who's acting Sheriff in Storybrooke) has imprisoned all the Adventurers, and he now has them all at his mercy.

We have no idea where the evil Queen has taken Lily O'Donovan, but we're about to find out! So keep reading!

Chapter one

"Carman, Carman," Lily O'Donovan whispers to wake her friend up from her dark dreams.

Shannay Kettle (the evil Queen) has now captured them both Lily and her best mate Carman Howle. Carman was unconsise when Shannay used her dark powers to make her appear out of nowhere in this prison cell, so Lily and Carman haven't been reunited yet. O'Donovan begins to pat her friend on the hand to wake her up.

"Carman!" Lily says now slightly more loudly.

Carman then struggles to open her eyes in response to her best mate's call. Carman opens her eyes and she struggles to her feet. At first Carman seems unaware of her surroundings, but then she finds herself face to face with her best mate.

"Lily!" Carman cries out in both a tone of happiness and a tone of excitement.

The two young ladies then share a loving hug with one another.

"I've just been so worried about you! Shannay hasn't harmed you has she?" Carman questions her mate in a worried informing tone.

Lily smiles at Carman.

"Shannay may have harmed me and she may even have harmed you, but now she can't harm either of us, because now we can protect one another like best mates do!" She informs her.

Carman then holds up one of her fingers to show Lily a golden ring on it. Lily then realises what that ring is.

"Have you been engaged to Tyler?" O'Donovan questions her best mate.

Howle then nods her head excitedly in response to her best mate's question.

"Indeed I have!" Carman informs Lily excitedly in response to her question.

The two girls then share another loving hug together before the evil Queen suddenly appears out of nowhere in the cell. Shannay laughs out coldly when she finds the two girls hugging one another.

"Best friends reunited it warms the heart!" Shannay snaps out sounding cold at the two girls.

Lily then rounds angrily on her step-mother.

"Your fight is with me let Carman go!" She demands her.

Carman then rounds angrily on Shannay.

"Whatever you're planning to do to Lily don't do it, and take my life instead!" She begs her in a tone of mercy.

Shannay then uses her powers to knock Lily out once more. The evil Queen then rounds angrily on Carman.

"My fight is with Lily O'Donovan and everyone who calls themselves a friend to her!" She informs her in a snap.

Shannay then strikes Carman hard in the face, but before Howle can punch Kettle back the evil Queen bounds her hands together with metal irons.

"Stand back and allow me to destroy Lily because if you don't then I'll have no other choice but to destroy you too!" Shannay informs Carman in a promising tone.

The evil Queen takes a look down at where Lily is now laying unconsise on the floor of the prison cell, before disappearing herself out of the cell.

Chapter two

Queen Shannay appears out of nowhere sitting on her golden throne in her throne room in Bucking Palace. The evil Queen finds her current ally (the other evil Queen) waiting for her in the throne room. Shannay looks across the room at Queen Regina.

"What do you want? What do you wish to see me about?" She demands answers from her.

There's a moment of silence while Regina looks directly back across the throne room at Queen Shannay.

"I just want you to know that I still have control over the town of Storybrooke, and I have commanded the capture of Johnny Taylor and his new group of Adventurers there! The acting Sheriff serves only me, whatever I command he chooses to obey!" Regina informs Shannay.

Kettle's left pleased by the information that she's just received.

"Good but it could be better news if you were to tell me that Johnny Taylor was a dead man!" Shannay informs Regina.

Shannay has just given Regina a brilliant idea. Regina could be the one to kill Johnny Taylor. Regina continues to look directly at Shannay.

"Have no fear my friend Johnny will soon be a dead man!" She promises her.

There's a moment of silence.

"You need to remember Shannay that while we enjoy torturing our greatest enemies we must also kill them too! You must be the undoing of Lily O'Donovan!" Queen Regina informs Queen Shannay.

Regina then suddenly vanishes out of the throne room and out of Shannay's sight. Shannay then withdraws her sword from her belt, and she begins to sharpen it. Shannay is now preparing to kill Lily once and for all.

Chapter three

Queen Regina suddenly appears out of nowhere in the Adventurers prison cell in the Sheriff's department in Storybrooke, and she rounds on Johnny Taylor there. Regina aims her sword directly at Johnny. Taylor remembers this evil Queen as being a member of Prince Charming's crew who tried to rescue Henry Mills from Peter Pan.

"I know who you are and I know what you've come here to do, but I'm afraid that I can't let you kill me, because you see if I'm dead then there will be no one to rescue Lily from the real evil Queen!" Johnny informs Regina.

Regina then aims her sword directly at Johnny's chest, and she seems ready to kill him. Brother Tuck then pushes Johnny out the way of the sword, and Queen Regina's sword sinks deep into his chest. Tuck is now a dying man, and he'll soon be a dead man.

"TUCK!" Johnny screams out in terror when he realises that his new best mate is dying.

The dying Tuck falls down into Johnny's arms. Mickey Smith and Sir Elyan now round on the evil Queen.

"PUT THE WEAPON DOWN!" Mickey rages out at Regina in a commanding tone.

Tuck then dies in Johnny's arms. Taylor now rounds angrily on the evil Queen.

"You should not have killed my friend! I'm now going to make you pay for killing my friend!" Johnny warns Regina in a powerful tone.

Johnny then rounds on the evil Queen, and he pushes her hard against the wall of the prison cell.

"I suppose it was you who commanded that man to capture me and my new friends!" Johnny informs the Queen.

Regina then uses her powers to blow Taylor right off his feet. Johnny then crashes hard into a wall of the prison cell. Suddenly the prison cell door blasts open and Ronon Dex comes charging into the busy cell. Ronon looks directly at Johnny, and he helps him to his feet from where he's crashed onto the floor of the cell. The former runner then rounds angrily on Queen Regina, and he aims his gun directly at her.

"RUN AWAY!" Ronon rages out at the evil Queen in a warning tone.

Regina then suddenly vanishes out of the prison cell in response to Ronon's warning.

Chapter four

Johnny Taylor, Ronon Dex, Mickey Smith and Sir Elyan all head out of the prison cell together. They have all just left the dead Adventurer (Brother Tuck) behind.

"I managed to break out of my imprison chains and overpower the dwarf guards!" Ronon informs his new leader Johnny.

The Adventurers suddenly all halt when they suddenly all find the acting Sheriff of Storybrooke (Sidney Glass) standing before them in the station. Johnny rounds angrily on Sidney.

"My friend is dead because of you and your madness!" He snaps out in a tone of anger at him.

Johnny then punches Sidney full on in the face. Mickey then turns to face Johnny.

"We should kidnap him like how he kidnapped us!" He informs him in a suggesting tone.

Johnny nods his head in agreement to Mickey's information. Johnny then turns to face the new strongest Adventurer.

"Ronon get it done knock this man out!" Taylor commands Dex.

Ronon (the former runner) then uses his powerful strength to knock the acting Sheriff out.

"It looks like Storybrooke will have to find itself a new acting Sheriff, because you Mr acting Sheriff are coming with us!" Johnny informs the unconsise Sidney.

Ronon then heaves the unconsise man over his back and he begins to run away out of the station with him. Elyan's troubled.

"Do you want to do anything to that Granny?" He questions Johnny.

Taylor then shakes his head in response to the Knight's question.

"No she was just following orders!" Johnny informs Elyan in response to his question.

Johnny then smiles.

"Come on we need to get out and away from this town," he says to both Elyan and Mickey.

The three lads then run out of the station together.

Chapter five

Lily O'Donovan struggles to open her eyes, and she finds herself once again locked up in her prison cell with her best mate Carman Howle.

"Are you alright Lily?" Carman questions her best mate in a tone of concern.

O'Donovan then shakes her head in response to Howle's question.

"No we really really need to get out of this place! We really really really need to escape from her, because she's dangerous, and the longer we remain in at her mercy the more danger we are in!" Lily informs Carman.

There's a moment of silence.

"There is no escape for us out of this place!" Howle tells Kettle.

Carman then pulls Lily into a loving hug.

"Johnny and Tyler will come and rescue us from this place, and in the meantime you can tell me a bit about some of you adventures." She says to her in a promising tone.

Lily then shakes her head at her best mate.

"I have no adventures to tell of really unless you count getting kidnapped a lot, and being told that you'll grow up to be a cold hearted bitch as one then I do!" She informs her.

Carman's troubled.

"What do you mean you're going to grow up to be a cold hearted bitch when you're older?" She questions Lily.

O'Donovan then proceeds to tell Howle about Princess Tiger Lily. Carman can see why Lily might believe that she'll grow up to be the Princess, because they both share the same name, and Tiger Lily told Lily that she'll grow up to be her, but Carman can't quite believe that a warm hearted girl like Lily will grow up to be a told hearted bitch like the evil Princess.

"Don't worry about what the Princess told you Lily only you can decide the path you choose to take in the future!" Carman promises her best mate.

Chapter six

Johnny Taylor is leading the new Adventurers away and far away from the town of Storybrooke. Sidney Glass is still a prisoner to the Adventurers. The group known as the Adventurers have now travelled many miles away from the town of Storybrooke. The Adventurers stop to spend the night in a cave deep deep up the hills far far far away from the town. Johnny chooses to guard his prisoner in the cave while his men go off to collect firewood. Johnny looks across the cave at Sidney.

"Why do you work for that evil witch?" He questions him.

There's a moment of silence.

"Because I'm happy to tell you that I have romantic feelings for her which I hope are equal!" Sidney informs Johnny in response to his question.

Johnny snorts out in a tone of anger in response to Sidney's information.

"Do you really think a cold hearted bitch like her is capable of loving anyone?" Taylor questions Glass in a tone of anger.

Johnny looks directly at Sidney.

"You've chosen to join the wrong alliance! Join me and leave that evil Queen behind!" He informs him.

Sidney's troubled.

"Would you let me become an Adventurer after everything that I've done to you and your men?" He questions Johnny.

The leader of the Adventurers then nods his head in response to Glass' question.

"Yeah well I'm an Adventurer short at the moment, because Tuck has just died, so there's a place for you in my ranks!" Johnny informs Sidney.

Glass is troubled.

"Do you not want to kill me?" He questions Taylor.

Johnny nods his head in response to Sidney's question.

"I do want to kill you yes off course I do, but I'm not going to, because what would I get out of that when I need another ally?" Taylor questions Glass.

Johnny then uses a knife that he found in the cave to cut the rope that's bounding Sidney's hands together. Sidney now has free hands. Sidney is no longer Johnny's prisoner, but he is now his friend. Sheriff Sidney has now become an Adventurer.

"This is your chance and only chance to prove to me that you're a good man!" Johnny informs the acting Sheriff.

Sidney then shakes hands with Johnny.

"I won't let you down!" He promises him.

Johnny nods his head in response to Sidney's promise.

"Yeah I know you won't, because we both know what's going to happen if you let me down don't we, I'll kill you," Taylor tells Glass in response to his promise.

Sidney knows by hearing Johnny's words that he can't get on the wrong side of him. The other Adventurer's then return to the cave. Mickey Smith is carrying a shopping bag.

"They have an inn with a shop in it up the hill!" Smith explains to Taylor as he hands a bottle of beer over to him.

Johnny receives the bottle of beer from Mickey, and he uses his teeth to crack the top of it.

"Thanks mate," Taylor says to Smith as he begins to drink his beer.

All the Adventurers are now sat down in the cave with bottles of beer in their hands, all expect from one that is. Johnny turns to face Mickey.

"Give Sidney a beer!" Johnny commands Mickey.

Smith then hands a beer over to Glass in response to his leader Taylor's command. Johnny then raises his bottle in the air.

"A toast to Tuck!" He informs his fellow men.

All of Johnny's men then raise their glasses in response to Johnny's information.

"To Tuck!" They all cry out together.

Ronon is troubled.

"What makes you want to trust Sidney for?" He questions Johnny.

Taylor then turns to face Dex in response to his question.

"Sidney is easily manipulated and controlled, so if the evil Queen Regina Mills can control him so can we!" Johnny informs Ronon in response to his question.

Ronon then rounds on Sidney.

"For your own sake don't get on the wrong side of me!" He warns him.

Sidney appears to be really scared of Ronon.

"I've already promised Sidney that if he double crosses us I will kill him!" Johnny informs Ronon, Elyan and Mickey.

Smith's troubled.

"So where do you think the evil Queen is keeping your girlfriend then?" He questions Taylor.

Johnny shrugs his shoulders in response to Mickey's question.

"I don't know it's hard to tell Queen Shannay has control over the whole world, so she could be keeping Lily anywhere!" Taylor informs Smith in response to his question.

Sidney's troubled.

"What does your one true love look like?" He questions Johnny.

Taylor looks back at Glass in response to his question.

"Lily is extremely beautiful, she's quite tall, and you can see her sometimes usually wearing a black leather jacket with black leggings. Lily's a fantastic runner and quite a strong warrior!" Johnny informs Sidney in response to his question.

Sidney gives Johnny a smile.

"We will find your girlfriend and we will rescue her from the evil Queen together!" He promises him.

Johnny then shares a handshake with Sidney.

Chapter seven

Queen Shannay leads Lily O'Donovan roughly by the arm into the throne room in Bucking Palace, and she dumps her hard down on the floor of the room there. Shannay then withdraws her sword from her belt, and she aims it directly at Lily's throat in anger.

"Prepare to die!" The evil Queen warns her greatest enemy.

Lily then looks up at Shannay with mercy in her eyes.

"Please my father wouldn't want you to kill me, and I know that at times you regret killing him! Put down the sword Shannay! You don't have to do this anymore! I believe you're getting too powerful! You're controlling too much! Let this world go! Let this planet go!" Lily begs her step-mother.

There's a short silence before Shannay lowers the blade of her sword from Lily's throat. The evil Queen looks directly at O'Donovan.

"I'm not going to kill you, maybe you and I have a destiny to become allies," she says to her.

Lily's left horrified by what Shannay has just said to her.

"I will never join forces with you!" O'Donovan promises Kettle in a sharp tone.

The evil Queen then smiles coldly.

"You may not have a choice!" She informs Lily.

Queen Shannay then uses her dark powers to turn Lily dark and cold. Lily has now transformed into an evil witch just like Shannay. O'Donovan now kneels down before Kettle in the throne room. Lily looks up at Shannay.

"I am yours to command!" She promises her.

The evil Queen smiles coldly in response to Lily's promise to her.

"Good then kill Carman Howle!" Queen Shannay commands Lily.

Shannay then hands a sword over to Lily.

"Get it done kill your best mate!" She continues to command her.

Lily then nods her head in response to the evil Queen's commands.

"Carman Howle will soon be dead!" O'Donovan promises Kettle as she leaves the throne room with the sword held firmly in her hand.

Chapter eight

Lily O'Donovan makes her way into the prison cell in Bucking Palace with the sword the evil Queen gave her. Lily finds her best mate Carman Howle standing before her in the cell. O'Donovan aims her sword directly at Howle's chest.

"Prepare to die!" She warns her.

Carman then realises immediately much to her horror that the evil Queen has used her powers to take over Lily. Carman then manages to knock the sword out of Lily's hand. The sword falls down from Lily's hand into Carman's hand. Carman then knocks Lily roughly down onto the dirty rotten floor of the prison cell. Carman then aims her sword back at Lily.

"Don't follow me!" She warns her.

Carman then hurries out of the prison cell and she locks the door of the prison cell firmly behind her. Carman looks back inside the prison cell where Lily is now struggling to her feet off the floor. Carman looks apologetically at Lily.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you in there, but you're a danger to both yourself and me now, but don't worry because I'm going to find Johnny, and together me and Johnny are going to find a way of undoing whatever the evil Queen has done to you!" She apologises to her in a promising tone.

Carman then leaves Lily locked up in the prison cell, and she sets off up the corridor. In no time at all Carman comes storming into the throne room in Bucking Palace to confront the evil Queen there. Carman finds Shannay sitting on her throne in her throne room. Howle looks across the room at Kettle with hatred in her eyes.

"You should not have taken over my best friend! You should not have taken over Lily, because now I'm going to set out there to find Johnny, and together me and Johnny are going to make you undo just whatever it is you have done to Lily!" Carman warns Shannay.

The evil Queen then leaps to her feet off her throne, and she rounds on Howle. A sword suddenly appears out of nowhere in Shannay's hand, and the evil Queen aims her sword directly at Carman before coming charging at her with it. Carman hurries away from Shannay, and she kicks the glass out of the nearby window before jumping out of the window herself. Queen Shannay then vanishes out of the throne room and she appears seconds later before her new ally in the prison cell. The evil Queen is now stood directly before the new evil witch in the cell.

"We have work to do Lily! We have a lot of work to do, but we will do it, and we shall do it together as a family!" Shannay informs her new ally.

The evil witch is troubled.

"What sort of work?" She questions the evil Queen.

Shannay looks directly at Lily.

"Well I already have control over this world this planet earth, but there are a lot more worlds and planets out there which I need to take over! I would like to take over the entire universe! Will you join me willingly and do so?" She informs her in a questioning tone.

Lily then nods her head in response to Shannay's information.

"Together you and I will take over the universe!" O'Donovan promises her step-mother.

Shannay then pulls Lily into a pretending loving hug.

"Your father would be so proud of you!" She lies to her.

Ending

The evil Queen then takes the new evil witch by the hand, together they vanish out of the prison cell, and they re-appear in the throne room together. The two evil frets are ready to begin their work to take over the whole universe, and they will stop at nothing until they've succeeded in taking over the entire universe, but Lily is doing none of this willingly, because she's been taken over by a great force which has infected her mind, but Carman Howle has set out to find Johnny Taylor, and together Carman and Johnny will be able to save Lily from the spell Shannay's put her under.

The end


	3. Chapter 3

The Ultimate Adventure series two episode three

Introduction

Queen Shannay has turned Lily O'Donovan evil, because she was going to kill her, and then she realised that she'd get much more out of using her as an ally instead. Lily has now become an evil witch. The evil Queen captured Carman Howle, but Carman escaped from her, and Carman's now set out to find Johnny Taylor to rescue Lily from the dark curse that the evil Queen's put her under.

Meanwhile Queen Regina came after Johnny Taylor to try and kill him, but instead Regina retreated when she saw big strong Ronon Dex (the former runner) standing before her in the cell. Before she retreated from the Adventurers Queen Regina killed Brother Tuck.

Johnny Taylor and his group of Adventurers Mickey Smith, Sir Elyan and Ronon Dex tried to capture Sidney Glass (a man working for Queen Regina), but then Johnny persuaded Sidney to become both a good man and an Adventurer, and Sidney obeyed Johnny.

Opening

Did you know that there are many worlds? Did you know that there are many different planets out there in space? I think you did, but I think you like your mates at school or work thought that they were just deserted and empty. You don't believe that there is life on other planets, but you are mistaken, because sometimes life forms from earth can sometimes land on different worlds or planets, and they don't know how to get away from them, so they are stuck on them. I bet your wondering what the point to all this is when we should still be hearing about evil Queen's and people looking out for a good old adventure, but there are a lot more people and a lot more things out there other than evil Queen's and good heroes.

My point in this part of the adventure is to tell you that there are many evil people out there not just evil Queen's, sometimes an evil person could just be disguised as an ordinary police inspector from the 19th century France, and that is actually who the real evil person is in this part of the adventure.

You must remember when reading this part of the story that heroes don't always have to be adventurers.

Chapter one

On a planet far far far away from the earth a man who has been dead for millions upon millions of years opens his eyes. A man called Inspector Javert flashes open his eyes. This Inspector has no idea just know of who he is or where he is. All Javert knows right now is that he must find and kill an old enemy, but the thing is that the Inspector can't remember that enemy's name. All Javert remembers of that man is that he once stole a loaf of bread, but the Inspector himself can't really understand why he's going for that man, because the man has already served his time as a prisoner, and that's when Javert remembers that the man broke his parole. Suddenly heavy hands grab the Inspector, and they pull him forcefully to his feet of the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" A loud voice of an unknown man snaps out at Javert in a demanding tone.

The Inspector then realises that this could be the man that he's wanting to haunt down and kill. Much to his shock and surprise Javert finds himself armed with a gun. The Inspector has been clutching the gun firmly in his hand and he hasn't even realised up until now. Javert then aims his gun directly at the man, and then the Inspector realises that this man is just a stranger and not the man who he's wanting to kill.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours!" Javert snarls out at the stranger as he continues to aim his gun at him.

This man maybe not the man who Javert's hunting down, but this man clearly also isn't a friend to the Inspector. The two men then realise that it's really incredibly warm around them. The two men then also realise that the ground is super rock hard below their feet.

"We're in a dessert!" The stranger informs the man with the gun aimed at him.

Javert then takes a look round, and he realises that the dessert stretches on far and wide around them.

"Anyway back to business! My name's Captain Jack Harckness and I shall be your undoing unless you lower your gun!" The stranger informs the Inspector in a promising tone.

Javert's troubled.

"How shall you be my undoing when I am to be yours?" He questions Jack.

The Captain then punches the Inspector full on in the face.

"Lower your gun!" He warns him.

Javert then has no other choice but to lower his gun in response to Jack's warning. The Captain then smiles.

"Good now I shall tell you my god dam name!" He informs the Inspector.

There's a moment of silence.

"Captain Jack Harckness don't wear it out!" Jack tells Javert.

The Inspector then rounds angrily on the Captain.

"I shall never call myself a friend to you!" He promises him in a sharp tone.

Jack smiles.

"Good I can live with that news!" He informs Javert.

The Inspector then rounds angrily on the Captain.

"You think your tough don't you?" He snaps at him.

Jack nods his head in response to Javert's sharp question.

"Yes I do, because I've been in a lot more battles then you could ever imagine!" The Captain informs the Inspector.

Javert then punches Jack hard in the face.

"Have you forgotten what I am? Can you not properly see my uniform? My uniform says police doesn't it, and that means that I can make you mine! You could become prisoner number 35712!" He snaps at him.

The Captain then shakes his head in response to the Inspector's words.

"No I couldn't because I like none of those digits!" Jack informs Javert.

There's a moment of silence while the two men stand directly facing one another.

"You will never experience another day more!" Inspector Javert informs Captain Jack.

Jack believes that Javert is a bit of a creep.

"You will not leave my presence alive!" The Inspector warns the Captain.

There's another moment of silence.

"Your time has come to die! Prepare while I throw your life away!" Javert snaps out at Jack.

The Captain then makes a run suddenly for it across the dessert, and the Inspector chases him across the red hot dessert. Jack just hopes and prays to god that he can actually out run Javert. Javert like his opponent is also quite a fast runner, because he's spent years chasing after the same man, but the thing is he can't remember who that criminal of a man is. The Captain then suddenly realises that he's also armed with a gun, and he spins round to confront the Inspector with it in his hand. Jack waits for Javert to catch up with him and surprisingly it doesn't take that long. The Captain aims his gun directly at Javert, and the Inspector aims his gun directly at Jack.

"You shoot me and I shoot you! You kill me and I kill you!" Jack informs Javert in a promising tone.

The Inspector knows that the Captain has a good point. Neither man can escape here from life without killing the other.

Chapter two

Back to the story of Carman Howle, Carman is now sitting on a bus in London. Howle really has no idea where she's going on this public bus. Suddenly the bus stops at a bus and some men in black come charging onto the bus carrying guns. Carman realises that these men have been sent by the evil Queen (Shannay Kettle) to hunt her down. Howle starts to panic, but she knows that she must fight. Carman then starts to ready herself for the battle ahead. Carman is sitting on the top deck of the double decker bus. Men with guns then sprint up the stairs of the bus up to the top deck of the bus. The men with guns then all aim their guns at the young lady. Carman jumps to her feet off the seat she's sitting on to confront the men. The men all continue to aim their guns at Carman. Suddenly Tyler Lewis (Carman's one true love) appears out of nowhere on the bus. Tyler appears have to teleported from somewhere onto the bus. Tyler suddenly grabs his one true love (Carman) by the arm, and he disappears off the bus with her.

Tyler Lewis and Carman Howle suddenly appear under a subway in London together. Carman appears to be both frightened and shaken after meeting those men. Tyler pulls Carman into a hug to comfort her.

"It's alright I managed to save your backside!" Lewis promises Howle.

Carman then looks directly at Tyler.

"I found Lily, but the evil Queen has taken control over her!" She informs him.

Tyler's left both troubled and shocked by Carman's information. Nightfall has fallen across the city around them. Carman takes a look up at a star in the eyes.

"Johnny Taylor I'm coming to find you!" She informs it.

Tyler takes lovingly by the hand.

"If you want to search heaven and earth to find Johnny then I will search heaven and earth with you!" Tyler promises his future wife.

He then shares a loving kiss with her on the lips.

"When I find Johnny me and him are going to make the evil Queen pay for what she's done to Lily!" Carman informs Tyler.

The two lovers take a look down at the city of London which is lively below the building their standing on top of. Both Tyler and Carman can see the whole city preparing for war. A war seems to be approaching. Carman then realises that Queen Shannay wants to take over the whole universe, and for that to happen there needs to be many invasions. Howle turns to face Lewis.

"We need to leave London!" She informs him in an urgent tone.

Carman knows that its unsafe for her and Tyler to remain in London when the evil Queen might still be here. Tyler is continuing to hold Carman's hand, and he disappears off the roof with her.

Chapter three

Tyler Lewis and Carman Howle surprisingly appear all of a sudden in the town of Storybrooke in America together. The two friends find themselves face to face with old Granny in her bed and breakfast in the magical town. The old lady appears to be armed with a crossbow, and she aims her weapon from Tyler to Carman.

"What is your business in this town?" Granny demands an answer from both the new intruders of Storybrooke.

Both Tyler and Carman shrug their shoulders in response to Granny's question. Grumpy the dwarf then makes his way suddenly into the diner. The dwarf seems to be armed with his axe.

"It seems I was right to be weary I sensed intruders in the town!" Grumpy explains to Granny in an informing tone.

Tyler looks at Carman.

"We should go somewhere else," he tells her.

Tyler is just about to use his teleport again when Grumpy snatches the device out of Tyler's hands. Grumpy suddenly vanishes while holding the teleport. Granny seems shocked by Grumpy's sudden disappearance.

"Where has he gone?" The old lady demands an answer from both Tyler and Carman.

Tyler shrugs his shoulders in response to Granny's question.

"I don't know, I'm honestly not sure the little man used my teleport so he could be anywhere!" Lewis informs the old lady in response to her question.

Granny then suddenly fires her crossbow at both children, and a dart each lands both on Tyler's arm and on Carman's arm. The two former Dumping Ground kids cry out in pain when the darts hit them.

"I'm going to see to it that you two are locked up!" Granny informs both Tyler and Carman.

Chapter four

Both Tyler Lewis and Carman Howle are now locked up in a prison cell in the Sheriff's department in the town of Storybrooke. Tyler pulls the dart out of his own arm before helping Carman remove the dart from her arm. Blood now begins to pour rapidly out of both Carman's arm and Tyler's arm. Granny commanded the six remaining dwarves to lock both Carman and Tyler up in the cell. Two ladies who live in Storybrooke are now taking it in turns to act Sheriffs of the town, and these two ladies go by the names of Belle and Ruby. Carman tried pleading with Ruby for her release, but in return Ruby just ignored her.

"It seems that strangers don't often come to this town from the outside world!" Carman informs Tyler when they are both locked up in the cell together.

Ruby whose sitting behind a desk in the department looks over at the prison cell, and her eyes meet Carman's eyes from outside the prison cell.

"No strangers don't often come to Storybrooke!" Ruby (Red Riding Hood) informs Carman.

There's a moment of silence.

"Saying that however we did have a group of strangers known as the Adventurers come to the town the other day!" Red informs her new prisoners.

Carman and Tyler together are the new prisoners of Storybrooke. Carman suddenly remembers Lily informing her that Johnny now calls himself an Adventurer, and he is a leader of a group known as the Adventurers. Carman looks directly at Ruby.

"I know the leader of that group and I'm looking for him right now!" She tells her.

Ruby's left shocked by Carman's news. Ruby now knows that Carman's in an alliance with the Adventurers. Ruby looks at Carman directly.

"You and your boyfriend will be sentenced to death in the morning!" She informs her.

Carman's left horrified by Ruby's information.

"Enjoy your last night on this earth!" The wolf woman snaps coldly at both Howle and Lewis her future husband.

Chapter five

Carman Howle paces her prison cell feeling really terrified. Carman keeps thinking about her best mate Lily O'Donovan, and what she might be doing right now. Carman looks across the cell at Tyler Lewis.

"Aren't you feeling scared?" She questions him.

Tyler then shakes his head in response to Carman's question.

"No because help will come for us! I believe that help always comes for those in need!" Lewis informs Howle.

Carman's left troubled by Tyler's information.

"Just who do you thinks coming to rescue us?" She questions him.

Tyler shrugs his shoulders in response to Carman's question.

"I don't know it could be anyone," Lewis tells Howle.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Belle (the two acting Sheriffs of Storybrooke) are in the Sheriff's office in the town together. Ruby's troubled.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing by executing the two new intruders in the town?" She questions Belle.

There's a moment of silence while Belle thinks about the right answer to Ruby's question.

"What do you think Emma would say or do if she was in our situation?" Belle questions Ruby.

There's another moment of silence while Ruby thinks about the right answer to Belle's question. All of a sudden Granny makes her way into the office.

"Execute the fucking prisoners!" The old lady commands the two young ladies.

It's clear by her command that Granny's been listening into the conversion outside the office. Ruby looks up at her Grandma.

"Is that what Emma would want us to do though?" She questions her.

Granny shrugs her shoulders in response to Ruby's question.

"Stuff Sheriff Swan she ain't even here! It's up to us to decide what to do here not her!" Granny informs her Grand-daughter in response to her question.

Doctor Whale then makes his way into the office and everyone turns to face him.

"Your Grandma's absolutely right Ruby we must kill our prisoners!" Whale informs the young lady.

It's clear by his information that the Doctor's also been listening into the conversation outside the office. Ruby then gives Belle a smile.

"It's been decided then we must kill our prisoners in the morning!" She informs her.

Belle doesn't approve of the decision that's been made, but she knows better than to argue with Ruby.

"Ok then the prisoners must be killed!" Belle mutters in disgust in response to Ruby's information.

Doctor Whale then gives Belle a smile.

"We're doing the right thing for the town here!" He promises her.

Doctor Whale's troubled.

"Why wait until morning why not kill the prisoners now?" He questions the others.

There's a moment of silence and then Granny nods her head in agreement to the Doctor's question. Granny then looks across the office at Ruby.

"Agree with this!" She commands her.

Ruby then nods her head in agreement to Whale's question in response to her Granny's command. Belle knows better than to argue with the three of them now, and she to nods her head in agreement to Whale's question.

Chapter six

The prison cell door unlocks from the outside, and Doctor Whale makes his way into the cell. The Doctor stands facing the two prisoners inside the cell.

"Your executions have been put forward to right now!" Whale informs both Tyler and Carman.

Both Carman and Tyler then start to panic. Whale then withdraws a gun from his white jacket, and he aims it directly from Carman to Tyler.

"Leave the cell now and make your way out to the street outside this station!" The Doctor commands his two prisoners.

Tyler and Carman both then nervously leave the prison cell in response to Whale's command. The two lovers are now out of the station together, and they're standing together in the street just outside the station. Belle, Ruby, Granny and Doctor Whale all stand facing the two prisoners on the street with guns aimed at them. All four residents of Storybrooke have guns aimed at the two prisoners. Carman bursts into tears of terror; Tyler gives her a quick sharp look.

"Don't cry my love don't back down to them!" Tyler tells Carman in a sharp tone.

Carman then stops crying, she wipes the tears away from her eyes, and surprisingly she then smiles at the people who are intending to kill her by shooting her painfully to death.

"Help will come for us!" Tyler promises Carman.

There's a moment of silence while Carman hopes that Tyler's promise to her is true.

"Load up your guns, take aim and fire!" Doctor Whale commands the other residents of Storybrooke while he loads up his own gun, and takes aim directly at Tyler's head.

Belle, Ruby and Granny then all obey Whale, they load up their guns, and they take aim at their prisoners. Carman then closes her eyes and she prepares to die, but Tyler still doesn't give up hoping that help will come for them. Tyler believes that any second now a hero will appear to save them both from their dreadful fate, and then all of a sudden an unexpected hero does appear to save them. Suddenly a young man appears out of nowhere before the four residents of Storybrooke and the two prisoners. This young man is known as Toby Coleman, and he's an old friend of Carman's. Like Carman Toby used to live in the Dumping Ground (Elmtree house). Toby aims his gun directly at Granny. Carman suddenly flashes open her eyes and she looks over at her old friend.

"Toby don't kill her your better than her!" Carman shouts out at her old friend in an urgent tone.

Carman is determined to stop Toby from making the biggest mistake in his life. Carman knows that Toby would never be able to live with himself if he murdered an old lady like Granny. Toby then lowers his gun from the old lady. Toby makes a run at both Tyler and Carman, he grabs them both, and he disappears with them both. Toby has just rescued both Tyler and Carman from the four residents of Storybrooke.

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

The Ultimate Adventure series two episode four

Introduction

A man who has been dead for millions up millions of years has just come back to life. This man knows that he needs to hunt some guy down, but the thing is he can't remember who actually that guy is. This man is an old police Inspector called Javert, and he's stumbled across a man called Captain Jack Harckness on a planet made out of dessert. The Inspector now has his gun aimed at the Captain, and Jack now has his gun aimed at Javert.

Carman Howle has continued her search for Johnny Taylor with her future husband Tyler Lewis. Both Carman and Tyler landed in a spot of trouble in the town of Storybrooke, and they were both sentenced to death there, but they were rescued there by an old friend of Carman's (Toby Coleman).

Chapter one

Inspector Javert continues to aim his gun at Captain Jack Harckness, and Jack continues to aim his own gun at Javert.

"This is pointless neither of us is going to get out of this situation alive!" The Inspector informs the Captain in a sharp tone.

Jack then smiles coldly at Javert in response to his information.

"Ah speak for yourself!" He snaps at him in a cold tone.

The Inspector then shakes his head in both disgust and anger at his opponent.

"Screw this!" Javert snarls at Jack as he shoots him down dead by using his gun.

Jack drops to the hard dessert ground dead. The Inspector now believes that he's won the fight. That is however until the Captain surprisingly suddenly returns to life from the dead.

"Unlike you I'm an immortal man!" Jack informs Javert.

The Captain then roughly grabs the Inspector, and he places his gun hard against his head.

"Kill me and you have committed a crime, and this will always be on your concise!" Javert warns Jack.

The Captain then uses his gun to blow the Inspector's head off.

"Just another victim to die by my hand!" Jack snaps out after he's killed Javert.

Unlike the Captain the Inspector won't be returning from the dead. Jack then proceeds to burry Javert's dead body in the dessert.

Chapter two

Queen Shannay (the evil Queen) and Lily O'Donovan (the new evil witch) are both preparing to leave their base (Bucking Palace) together. Lily is in her new chamber in the Palace with Shannay. The evil Queen is giving the new evil witch a whole new set of clothes, because the more Shannay is kind to Lily the more Lily is likely to serve the evil Queen. Lily is trying her new dresses and other forms of clothes on to show both herself and Shannay. Both the witch and the Queen are impressed by the new outfits. Lily then puts a black scary looking cape on over her shoulders. Lily is now looking exactly what she has become the new evil witch. Shannay smiles coldly at Lily.

"Soon every single life form in the universe will be at our mercy, but first we must gather our soldiers and make a move out of this planet into space!" She informs her.

Lily's troubled.

"Who would you like me to kill?" She questions Shannay.

The evil Queen looks directly back at the evil witch in response to her question.

"I'd like you to kill millions upon millions of people, but there is one specific person who I would like you to kill, and that person is Johnny Taylor!" Kettle informs O'Donovan.

Lily then laughs out coldly in response to Shannay's information.

"Yes that would be good if I were to kill my own boyfriend!" O'Donovan tells Kettle in a truthful tone.

Lily then pictures herself killing Johnny in her mind. The witch then uses her magical powers to make all her new clothes disappear. Lily then turns to face Queen Shannay.

"I am ready now to leave your Palace!" She informs her.

Shannay then smiles coldly in response to Lily's information.

"Good then in that case I am too!" The evil Queen snaps at the evil witch.

Kettle then takes O'Donovan firmly by the hand, and she disappears out of the chamber with her.

Chapter three

Carman Howle, Toby Coleman and Tyler Lewis all appear on a hill overlooking the town of Storybrooke together. Carman pulls Toby into a friendly hug.

"Thank you so much for coming to my rescue," she thanks him.

Toby then gives Carman a smile.

"No problem after all what are friends for if they're not there to help one another out when they land in danger?" He tells her.

Tyler turns to face Toby.

"Look I know that you and I are strangers to one another, but I just want to thank you for saving the lives of both me and my one true love!" He informs him.

Toby then shakes hands with Tyler.

"You're right we are strangers to one another, but I look forward to getting to know you, and you are more than welcome for me coming to your aid like that," he tells him.

Carman continues to look at Toby.

"We're not out of the woods yet I still need your help!" She informs him.

Toby's troubled.

"With what?" He questions Carman sounding troubled.

There's a moment of silence while Carman clears her throat.

"Lily's been turned evil by her step-mother Shannay Kettle, and I need to find Johnny, because only he and I together can save Lily!" Howle informs Coleman.

Toby's left troubled and shocked by Carman's information.

"Why is Johnny the only one who can help Lily?" He questions her.

Carman gives Toby a smile in response to his question.

"Because Lily and Johnny are an item now!" She informs him.

Toby laughs in response to Carman's information.

"I never thought they would hook up together!" Coleman informs Howle.

Suddenly Toby, Tyler and Carman are surrounded by hooded men. One hooded man turns to face the other hooded men.

"Lower your weapons I know these people!" He commands them in the voice of Johnny Taylor.

Johnny then lifts off his hood, and he gives his three friends Toby, Tyler and Carman a smile. Carman pulls Johnny into a relieved hug.

"Thank goodness I've found you, because I need your help!" She informs him.

Johnny then gives Carman a sad smile.

"That's good because I also need your help with something!" He informs her.

The other Adventurers then all lift off their hoods. Carman's troubled.

"What do you need my help with?" She questions Johnny.

Taylor looks directly back at his mate Howle in response to her question.

"Lily's step-mother is the new evil Queen, and Queen Shannay has power and control over the whole world!" Johnny informs Carman.

Howle nods her head in response to Taylor's information.

"Yeah I know all that," Carman tells Johnny.

Johnny's left troubled to know wonder how Carman knows that Shannay's the new evil Queen, and that she's the new keeper of the earth.

"There's something you need to know however Johnny! Queen Shannay has used her dark powers to turn Lily into an evil witch!" Carman informs Johnny.

Toby and Tyler are now introducing themselves to the Adventurers Mickey Smith, Sir Elyan, Sidney Glass and Ronon Dex. Johnny can't quite believe what Carman's just told him. Johnny knows that Lily hasn't turned evil willingly, and Johnny like Carman wants to set out on a quest to find Lily and remind her of the good person that she used to be.

"Time is running short we must make a move!" Johnny informs Carman, Tyler, Toby and his men.

Johnny then leads the others down the hill.

Chapter four

Queen Shannay and Lily O'Donovan (the new evil witch) storm out of the main gates of Bucking Palace together, they are both dressed in black. Both Shannay and her step-daughter Lily are wearing black capes. The pupils in the Queen's eyes and the witch's eyes have turned red. The evil Queen is armed with a cane while the evil witch is armed with a sword. Both Lily and Shannay find a black horse with a black carriage attached to it waiting outside the Palace for them. The evil Queen commands one of her new Knights (Danny Trevanion) to ride the horse pulling the carriage for her, and the former vet does so. Danny climbs onto the horses back while Shannay and Lily make their way into the carriage. Like Lily Shannay has used dark magic to make Danny evil.

Suddenly a couple of miles away from Bucking Palace the Queen's horse and carriage are ambushed. Three men stand all of a sudden in the middle of the road stopping the horse and carriage from travelling any further. These three men are the original Adventurers August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio), Sir Gwaine (a Knight) and Allen A Dale (a former outlaw. All three Adventurers are armed with really strong and sharp swords. Danny Trevanion jumps down from his horse to face the three Adventurers. August rounds angrily on Danny.

"I've seen your face before! Tell me are you a friend or a foe to me?" He demands an answer from him.

Danny then quickly withdraws his sword from his belt, and he aims it directly at August.

"I'm a foe to you!" Trevanion snaps out in a tone of anger at Booth.

August's sword then meets Danny's sword in battle. The former vet is ready to kill Pinocchio. Gwaine and Allen then also aim their swords at Danny. Trevanion is now fighting all three Adventurers all at once. Suddenly all four men including Danny is swept off their feet. The evil Queen all of a sudden emerges from her carriage, and she rounds angrily on the four men. The three Adventurers and Danny are now all at Queen Shannay's mercy.

"Ah Adventurers not nice to see you lot again!" Shannay snarls out in disgust at her enemies.

August, Allen and Gwaine all look up in both fear and mercy at the evil Queen the woman they had all hoped they would never see again.

"Please don't kill us!" Gwaine tries to beg the evil Queen in a tone of mercy.

The evil Queen is just about to kill the Knight when the evil witch emerges from the black carriage. Lily O'Donovan storms over to the three Adventurers in anger. Gwaine smiles up at Lily in happiness as does Allen and August.

"Hey Lily how good it is to see you again!" August informs his old friend before seeing coldness in her eyes.

August then begins to fear Lily, because she looks incredibly scary. Lily then uses her dark powers to kill August.

"NO!" Both Gwaine and Allen rage out in a tone of terror.

Shannay smiles coldly at her ally.

"Good work! Well-done Lily!" The evil Queen informs the evil witch.

Lily O'Donovan has just murdered August Wayne Booth. The evil witch has just murdered Pinocchio. Gwaine struggles to his feet before helping Allen to his feet. Danny, Shannay and Lily then all round on the two remaining Adventurers together.

"Take them both prisoner!" The evil Queen commands her two soldiers.

The evil witch then uses her powers to knock both Allen and Gwaine out. Danny then roughly grabs the two men up off the ground, and he leads them firmly over to the carriage. Danny then forces Allen and Gwaine into the carriage. Queen Shannay turns back to face Lily.

"There is something that I wish you to do! Set out there deeper into this world to find Johnny Taylor, and once you've found him kill him!" She demands her.

Lily then nods her head in response to the demand that's just been given to her by her superior. Lily O'Donovan is now ready to find and kill Johnny Taylor.

Chapter five

Sir Gwaine and Allen A Dale struggle to open their eyes. They both awake to find themselves sitting in a black carriage. Both Gwaine and Allen have their hands tied tightly together with rope. Both the Knight and the former outlaw find themselves facing the evil Queen together.

"Where the hell have you sent Lily?" Sir Gwaine demands an answer from Queen Shannay.

There's a moment of silence. Shannay smiles coldly in response to Gwaine's question.

"I've just sent Lily out to find and murder Johnny Taylor!" The evil Queen informs the Knight in response to his question.

Both Allen and Gwaine are left horrified by Shannay's information. Gwaine turns to face his ally.

"We need to escape this place now!" He tells him.

Allen nods his head in agreement to what Gwaine's just said. Both the Knight and the former outlaw then use their strengths to pull the rope apart from their hands. Both Gwaine and Allen are now no longer bound. The two Adventurers then jump to their feet inside the carriage. The two men have to crouch low to stop themselves from banging their heads on the carriage ceiling. Sir Gwaine suddenly has a brilliant idea. Gwaine bravely grabs Queen Shannay roughly by the arm, but all of a sudden the evil Queen disappears with the Knight. Gwaine's plan to kidnap Shannay has failed, because the evil Queen has now kidnapped the Knight. Allen A Dale jumps out of the carriage, because he doesn't really want to remain in their, because it looks too creepy. Allen then decides to take Danny prisoner. After sharing a little sword fight with him Allen A Dale takes Danny Trevanion prisoner.

Chapter six

Queen Shannay appears on a Satellite station far far away from the planet earth with her remaining prisoner Sir Gwaine. This Satellite station is known only as Satellite five. Satellite five has a total of 500 floors in it. The evil Queen and her prisoner the knight appear together on floor 278 together. The evil Queen finds herself alone with her prisoner on this floor of the Satellite, but really that is what she expected to find, because this Satellite has been deserted for many many years now.

"Where the hell have you taken me?" The brave Knight demands an answer from the evil Queen.

There's a moment of silence.

"To Satellite five!" Shannay informs Gwaine in response to his question.

The Knight's troubled.

"What's Satellite five? I've never heard of it before!" He questions the evil Queen.

Shannay then places her hand firmly over Gwaine's mouth to silence him.

"Oh Gwaine soon the whole entire universe will be mine! Soon every single life form in the universe will be at my mercy! I will have power over every single planet, and then I will activate a button that will destroy all my Kingdom killing off every single life form in the universe, but me myself will transport to another universe where I will destroy it like how I'm going to destroy this one!" The evil Queen informs the Knight.

Sir Gwaine then pushes Queen Shannay hard away from him. The outraged Knight rounds angrily on the evil Queen.

"Look I think you've just informed me of a load of bull shit, because you say you're planning to take over the entire universe, but then here you away hiding away feeling really terrified in a Satellite where you feel protected!" Gwaine informs Shannay.

The Knight then punches the evil Queen full on in the face.

"No one in this universe will ever bow down to you!" Gwaine promises Shannay.

The evil Queen then smiles coldly in response to the Knight's promise.

"Someone I think you'll find already has! Lily has already bowed down to me!" Shannay informs Gwaine.

The evil Queen believes that soon like Lily the whole universe will bow down to her.

Chapter seven

Allen A Dale settles down for the night in a dark forest with his prisoner Danny Trevanion. Allen lights a fire in the dark forest, and he settles down beside it. Allen looks over at Danny.

"I know a lot about you! I probably know a lot more about you than you yourself do at the moment!" He informs him.

Allen has already tied Danny up to a tree in the forest. Danny's troubled.

"How do you know more about my life than I do?" He questions the former outlaw.

Allen looks back at the former vet in response to his question.

"I know that deep down inside your heart you're a good man! I know that you have had three wives in your life, but unfortunately they are all dead now! I know that you have a daughter called Rosie, a step-daughter called Olivia who prefers to be known as Liv, a step-son called Evan, a son called Bobby and another step-daughter called Charlotte. I know that you own a game reserve in South Africa, and that you used to have a business partner called Anders Duplessis, but he died, and then you had a new business partner called Matthew Seed, but you and he were separated on an island called Neverland where I came to know your story!" Allen informs Danny.

The former outlaw then aims a sword that he found hidden away in the forest directly at the former vet's chest. Allen's own sword was stolen from him by the evil Queen. Danny looks down in fear at the blade of the sword.

"Are you a good man? Are you loyal to all those good and an enemy to all those bad?" Allen questions Danny in a sharp tone.

There's a moment of silence while Danny shakes his head in response to the questions that have been given to him by Allen.

"I'm loyal to one person and one person alone the evil Queen Shannay Kettle!" Trevanion informs the former outlaw.

Allen then surprisingly places his sword back on his belt.

"I'm just going to have to seek out the help of Rumplestiltskin to remind you of the good man that you used to be!" Allen informs Danny before storming angrily away from him.

The former outlaw leaves his prisoner the former vet to go and find some more firewood. When Allen returns to where he has made camp he is shocked to discover that his prisoner Danny has escaped.

Chapter eight

Lily O'Donovan (the evil witch) wanders through the city of London with her sword held firmly in her hand. Lily is searching for the man she's been told to kill (Johnny Taylor). Lily is ready to search both heaven and earth to find that man who needs to be killed. All of a sudden Lily is surrounded near Kings cross train station in London by eight people. Lily now finds herself face to face with the young man she's set out to kill (Johnny Taylor). Johnny appears to be unarmed and defenceless, because he didn't wish to carry a weapon, because he didn't wish to harm the woman he loves. Lily aims her sword directly at Johnny. Carman Howle then backs away from Lily, because like Johnny she doesn't want to harm her. Around Lily, Johnny and Carman the Adventurers Mickey Smith, Sir Elyan, Ronon Dex and Sidney Glass all withdraw their swords, and they aim their swords directly at Lily.

"Strike our leader down and we strike you down!" Mickey promises Lily as he lashes out angrily at her with his sword.

Lily steps aside to avoid the blow that Mickey's just aimed at her. Johnny looks sharply at Mickey.

"Lower your sword!" He commands him.

Johnny then takes a look at all his men.

"Lower all your swords!" Johnny Taylor commands his fellow Adventurers.

Elyan, Sidney and Ronon all then lower their swords in response to Johnny's command. Johnny looks both directly and lovingly at Lily.

"You're a good person you're not an evil witch!" He informs her.

Carman looks over at Lily.

"You're my best mate without any doubt!" She promises her.

Lily then smiles coldly at Carman.

"No one in their right mind would be your best mate!" She promises her in a snap.

Carman then looks directly at Lily.

"If you were in your right mind then you would call yourself my best mate!" She informs her.

Johnny then gives Lily a loving smile.

"You're my girlfriend!" He promises her.

Lily then shakes her head immediately in response to Johnny's promise.

"You're my enemy!" Lily informs Johnny.

O'Donovan's information has just broken Taylor's heart. Johnny knows that he needs his heart to be healed, and so he grabs Lily and he shares a loving kiss with her on the lips. True loves kiss once more proves to be the most powerful thing. This kiss causes Lily to be a good person once again. The darkness that has been resting in Lily's heart has now been destroyed. Lily looks at Johnny lovingly in the eyes.

"Johnny!" She cries out in a tone of happiness to him.

Johnny then pulls Lily into a loving hug.

"You found me!" He informs her in a relieved tone.

Lily then kisses Johnny on the lips.

"No you found me!" She promises him.

Johnny looks at Lily.

"I'm never ever going to let you go back to the evil Queen now!" He informs her in a promise.

Johnny then takes Lily lovingly by the hand before turning back to face his men the Adventurers. Tyler Lewis and Toby Coleman have both now become Adventurers.

"Set out to find the evil Queen and once you've found her capture her and bring her to me!" Johnny commands his men.

Lily then shares a loving hug with Carman, because she sees her as her sister. Mickey, Elyan, Ronon, Tyler and Toby then all set out to find the evil Queen, but Sidney remains behind to talk to Johnny. Sidney looks directly at Johnny.

"Sir I think it would be good for you if an Adventurer was to remain behind to protect both you and your one true love!" He informs him.

Lily nods her head in agreement to Sidney's information.

"He's right Johnny we need protecting!" Lily tells Johnny.

Johnny himself then nods his head in agreement to Sidney's information. Carman looks at Lily.

"I shall also remain with you rather than following Tyler!" She informs her.

Johnny, Lily, Carman and Sidney all then watch while Mickey, Elyan, Ronon, Toby and Tyler disappear away from them together. Carman wishes that she was going with Tyler, but she knows that she must stay behind and protect Lily.

Chapter nine

Johnny Taylor stands not alone in the dark but with Lily O'Donovan gazing up at the stars in the night sky. Johnny and Lily are holding hands. Taylor then turns to face O'Donovan.

"Can you remember a little while ago when I asked you to marry me?" He questions her.

Lily nods her head in response to Johnny's question.

"Yeah of course I do," O'Donovan tells Taylor in response to his question.

Johnny's troubled.

"Tell me again what your response was to that question, because I can't remember it," he informs Lily.

Lily then gives Johnny a loving smile.

"The response to that question was yes off course I'll marry you!" She tells him in a promising tone.

Johnny then shares a loving kiss with Lily on the lips before holding her dearly in his arms.

The end


	5. Chapter 5

The Ultimate Adventure series two episode five

Introduction

Captain Jack Harckness has just killed Inspector Javert. Carman Howle, Toby Coleman and Tyler Lewis have all found Johnny Taylor and his men the Adventurers. Queen Shannay has used her dark powers to turn both Lily O'Donovan and Danny Trevanion evil. The original Adventurers August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio), Sir Gwaine (the Knight) and Allen A Dale (the former outlaw) have all tried to ambush the evil Queen's horse and carriage, but this ended with Lily murdering August, Shannay taking Gwaine prisoner and Allen taking Danny prisoner. Queen Shannay sent Lily out to find and kill Johnny Taylor, but when Lily found Johnny she was reminded of the good person that she really is by him. Johnny then asked Lily to marry him, and she said yes. Johnny sent his men the Adventurers Mickey Smith, Sir Elyan, Ronon Dex, Tyler Lewis and Toby Coleman out to find and capture the evil Queen, but Sidney remained behind with Johnny, Lily and Carman Howle, because he told them that he could protect them.

Chapter one

Allen A Dale has drugged his prisoner Danny Trevanion to knock him out. Allen is now carrying Danny through the woods. The former outlaw is searching for the magician Rumplestiltskin, because Allen hopes to god that Rumplestiltskin can remind Danny of the good man that he used to be. Nightfall has fallen around Allen and his unconsise prisoner as they make their way through the woods together. Suddenly Rumplestiltskin appears out of nowhere before Allen A Dale and the unconsise Danny Trevanion in the woods. Rumplestiltskin rounds on Allen.

"I get the impression that you were searching for me deary!" He informs him.

Allen nods his head in response to Rumplestiltskin's information.

"Yeah I was I need you to remind Danny of the good man he used to be!" The former outlaw informs the magician.

There's a moment of silence before the dagger of darkness suddenly magically appears in Rumplestiltskin's hand. Rumplestiltskin then storms roughly over to Danny with the dagger held firmly in his hand, and the magician sinks his dagger deep into the former vet's chest. Rumplestiltskin kills Danny while he's sleeping. Allen's left shocked by Rumplestiltskin's actions.

"You bloody idiot why the hell did you go and do that for?" Allen snaps out in a tone of shock at the magician.

There's a moment of silence.

"Only true loves kiss can reverse any dark magic casted onto a person, but unfortunately for the deceased Mr Trevanion here his three one true loves are all already dead!" Rumplestiltskin informs Allen.

The former outlaw then dumps the former vet's dead body firmly onto the ground before his feet. Allen then looks back at Rumplestiltskin.

"The only evil in Danny's heart was Shannay's!" He promises him.

Rumplestiltskin shrugs his shoulders in response to Allen's promise.

"I don't wish to waste anymore of my time talking about a dead man like Danny!" The dark one informs the former outlaw.

There's a moment of silence.

"You should be concentrating on rescuing your friend Sir Gwaine whose been captured by the evil Queen!" Rumplestiltskin informs Allen.

The former outlaw knows that the dark one is right he must rescue his friend the Knight from the evil Queen. Rumplestiltskin suddenly vanishes away from Allen in the dark wood. Allen then sets off once again but this time alone into the dark dangerous wood.

Chapter two

Johnny Taylor, Lily O'Donovan, Carman Howle and Sidney Glass are all walking down into a village together. The village seems to be incredibly quiet when they all arrive there. There is a figure standing in the centre of the village dressed all in black. Sidney appears to be leading the other three towards the scary looking figure.

"I have brought them to you as promised!" Sidney informs the figure.

The figure then turns round to face Johnny, Lily, Carman and Sidney, and that's when Johnny realises much to his horror that this figure is Queen Regina. Lily then realises much to her own horror that Sidney's betrayed them and led them into a trap. Regina then looks impressively at Sidney.

"Nice work!" She praises him.

Johnny then rounds angrily on Sidney.

"Traitor!" He snaps out in a tone of sharp anger at him.

Queen Regina then captures Johnny, Lily and Carman. Regina abandons Sidney in the village, and she disappears away with her three new prisoners.

Meanwhile Queen Shannay (the second evil Queen) has now left Satellite five with her only current prisoner Sir Gwaine. Queen Shannay suddenly appears out of nowhere on Whitley Bay beach with her prisoner. The evil Queen finds what she expects to find on the beach. Shannay finds Tee Taylor, Poppy Kettle, Rosie O'Donovan, Jonah Kettle and Gina Taylor on the beach. Sir Gwaine doesn't recognise any of these people who the evil Queen is about to target. Poppy, Rosie, Jonah and Gina all appear to be slashing about enjoying themselves in the sea. As you may have guessed by her surname Rosie is Lily's daughter. Lily named her daughter Rosie after her deceased sister Rosie who died after falling from a high roof. Tee was sun bathing on the beach, but now she's fallen into panic after finding the evil Queen standing before her on the beach. Tee screams out in panic when she finds Shannay standing before her on the beach. Tee looks over at her daughter Gina who is playing in the deep blue sea with the others. Tee knows that she shouldn't show any fear before her little girl, and that makes Tee round bravely on the evil Queen.

"What the hell do you want? I know that it isn't a coincidence that our paths have crossed, so what are you intending to do to us?" She demands answers from her.

There's a moment of silence. Sir Gwaine looks both directly and urgently at Tee.

"You can't reason with this lady dear! Run away with your kids now while you still can!" He warns her.

Tee's troubled.

"Who are you?" She questions Gwaine.

The Knight's troubled.

"Never mind who I am who are you? Tell me who you are, because your face looks really familiar!" He informs Taylor.

Tee gives Gwaine an impatient look.

"My name is Tee Taylor and now I'd like it sir if you were to tell me who you yourself are!" She snaps impatiently at him.

Gwaine's left shocked by Tee's words. Gwaine knows now that Tee must be some form of relation to his former leader Johnny Taylor. Queen Shannay claps her hands together to make Sir Gwaine disappear from her and away from the beach, because she believes that that's the only way to shut him up. Shannay then rounds on Tee.

"I'm going to capture your kids, and you are going to bring me your brother Johnny Taylor and your friend Lily O'Donovan!" She informs her.

Tee then rounds angrily on Shannay.

"No you're not and no I'm not! Firstly I haven't seen either Johnny or Lily for a year and a half, so I wouldn't even know where to start looking for them, and secondly why would I betray and hand my own brother into a cold hearted cow like you? Thirdly why would you think I would willingly leave my own children in your dark hands? You're not getting your hands on Johnny or my kids or even Lily for that matter!" She informs her in a sharp tone.

Queen Shannay then strikes Tee hard in the face.

"You will find me Johnny and Lily and I will take care of your children for you, because if you don't bring me them and if you don't let me keep your children then I will kill you!" She promises her.

There's a moment of silence.

"I don't want to die," Tee tells Shannay in a tone of fear.

The evil Queen then smiles coldly at Miss Taylor.

"Well that's what's going to happen if you don't do as I say!" She promises her in a snap.

There's a long everlasting moment of silence.

"I'd rather die than betray my brother, my friend and my family!" Tee informs the evil Queen in a promise.

Shannay then withdraws a knife from her cloak and she aims it directly at Tee's chest. The evil Queen is just about to kill Tee when Poppy appears beside them. Poppy looks from Tee to Shannay. Poppy's eyes then rest on the evil Queen.

"Can I make a deal with you please?" She questions her.

Shannay then nods coldly in response to Poppy's question.

"Yes but it better be a good one!" She snaps out in anger at her.

Poppy then looks directly at the evil Queen, and Shannay gives the teenager her full attention. Poppy clears her throat.

"What if I was to find Johnny and my sister Lily and hand them both into you, and let you keep my family would you spare Tee's life?" Poppy questions Queen Shannay.

Shannay's troubled.

"Would you willingly do that?" She questions the young teenager.

Poppy nods her head in response to Shannay's question.

"Yes off course if you promise not to harm Tee, Jonah, Rosie or Gina, and if you promise not to kill either Lily or Johnny when I bring them to you!" Poppy informs the evil Queen.

Shannay's left slightly disappointed by the young teenager's conditions in the deal, but Shannay decides to go along with the deal, but she knows that she has the power to double cross Poppy at any moment. The evil Queen then nods her head in response to the young teenager's information.

"That's a fair deal I would say!" Shannay informs Poppy as she shakes hands with her.

Shannay then sends Poppy to the same place that she sent Gwaine to the dark forest. The evil Queen herself remains on the beach with her new prisoners Tee, Rosie, Gina and her own son Jonah. Tee rounds angrily on Shannay.

"If any harm comes to Poppy on her quest to find and betray Lily and Johnny any at all I will kill you!" She promises her in a snap.

The evil Queen then raises her hand to silence Tee.

"Have no fear a lot more harm will come to you as my prisoner than what Poppy will face on her quest!" Shannay yells at Miss Taylor in a promising tone.

Shannay then grabs Tee roughly by the throat.

"Your mine now!" She promises her in a sharp tone.

Tee then spits on Shannay in anger, and the evil Queen makes Miss Taylor wish that she had never actually done that, because Shannay uses her dark powers to make tight chains all of a sudden appear around Tee bounding her arms and legs together. Tee then looks up at Shannay in both pain and fear.

"At least bring no harm to my little girl Gina!" She begs her in a tone of mercy.

The weight of the chains around her then pull Tee firmly down to the ground, and the evil Queen then proceeds to stamp on Tee's face with her great big heavy steel boots.

Chapter three

Queen Regina has taken Johnny Taylor, Lily O'Donovan and Carman Howle to the town of Storybrooke. Johnny and Carman are both now back in the place they have come to detest. Johnny, Carman and Lily are all now locked up in the same prison cell in the Sheriff's department in Storybrooke. The evil Queen stops to talk to her three prisoners inside the prison cell. Regina rounds angrily on Lily.

"Wait until my one and only friend Shannay learns that I've captured you for her!" She snaps at her.

Lily then looks at Regina in mercy.

"If my step-mother's sent you out to capture me then let my boyfriend and my best friend go, because you see they're no part of this! The fight should only just be between me and Shannay!" She begs her in an informing tone of mercy.

There's a moment of silence before Regina grabs Lily firmly by the throat.

"Johnny Taylor has come to be in this nearly as much as you yourself are, and Carman Howle as already escaped from Queen Shannay once, and I for one am determined not to let that happen again!" Queen Regina snaps out in a tone of disgust at Lily.

Regina then knocks Lily roughly down to the floor of the prison cell before storming angrily out of the cell. Johnny then helps Lily to her feet from the ground of the prison cell. Johnny then pulls Lily into a loving embrace to comfort her.

"Don't worry this is just another prison cell! What I meant there was that this isn't the first time we've been captured and locked up love, and we've always managed to escape death before!" Johnny informs Lily.

He then shares a loving kiss with her on the lips. Carman's troubled.

"Lily you once told me that you had died explain that to me!" Carman demands her best mate.

There's a moment of silence while the memory of almost dying comes flooding back to Lily. Lily then gives Carman a smile.

"I almost died, but Johnny gave me the kiss of life to bring me back to life!" She explains to her in an informing tone.

Lily then shares a hug with Carman.

"Don't worry none of us are going to die here today!" She promises her.

Suddenly Poppy Kettle appears out of nowhere outside the prison cell. Poppy then uses a key that has all of a sudden appeared magically in her hand to unlock the cell door. Lily is the first to leave the prison cell, and she pulls her little sister into a loving hug. Poppy then bursts into tears in her big sister's arms. Lily's troubled.

"What's happened?" She questions Poppy in a tone of concern.

Poppy then looks directly back at Lily in response to her question.

"Queen Shannay our step-mother's captured Tee, Rosie, Jonah and Gina!" Poppy informs her big sister in a tone of terror.

Lily then starts to panic knowing that her little brother Jonah and her only child Rosie are in danger. Johnny is also left terrified to know that Tee's in danger along with his niece Gina.

"Queen Shannay has told me that she will let them all go if I hand you two into her!" Poppy informs both Lily and Johnny.

Both Johnny and Lily are then left shocked by Poppy's information. Carman then pulls a face at Poppy.

"You would willingly betray your big sister and her boyfriend to the evil Queen!" She snaps at her in a tone of both shock and disbelief.

Poppy then looks desperately at Carman in response to her sharp words.

"I have no choice!" Poppy tries to tell Carman.

Lily then rounds on Carman.

"Stop having a go at Poppy she's only looking out for Tee, Rosie and the others!" She snaps angrily at her.

Lily then turns to face Johnny.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready to face my evil step-mother!" She informs him.

Lily then pulls Poppy into another hug.

"I know that you have no choice by betraying me and Johnny and it's alright that you are! Now do as the evil Queen said and hand me into her, but hand me into her alone!" She commands her.

Johnny's left troubled and he rounds on Lily.

"Shannay's asked Poppy to hand me into her too!" He reminds her in a sharp tone.

Lily then looks back lovingly at Johnny.

"I meant what I told Regina this battle should only be between Shannay and me!" She informs her.

Johnny then appears to want to start arguing again, and Lily looks at Carman for support, but Carman seems willing to side with Johnny over Lily on this matter.

"I'm sorry Lily but Johnny's right about this we can't let you go to the evil Queen alone!" Carman shouts out at her best mate in a tone of anger.

Johnny then rounds on Lily.

"Dam right I'm right about this!" He snaps at her.

Lily ignores her friend's words and she rounds on Poppy.

"Take me now alone to our step-mother!" She commands her.

Poppy makes to hesitate.

"You're doing the right thing here Tee, Jonah, Rosie and Gina all shouldn't get harmed between something that's between the evil Queen and me!" Lily promises her little sister.

Poppy then grabs Lily firmly by the arm, and she vanishes out of the Sheriff's station in Storybrooke and out of the town with her.

"POPPY NO!" Both Johnny and Carman rage out in anger when Lily and Poppy have both disappeared from them.

Johnny then lashes out at a nearby wall in anger. Queen Regina then re-enters the station, and Johnny rounds angrily on her.

"Use your magic to take me to Queen Shannay and Lily!" Johnny commands Regina.

Regina then shakes her head at Taylor in response to his command.

"No I wouldn't dare to that, because Lily is absolutely right this battle should only just be between herself and her step-mother!" Queen Regina snaps out at Johnny in a tone of anger.

Mr Taylor then launches himself at the evil Queen in anger. Johnny grabs Regina, but the evil Queen uses her dark powers to knock Taylor roughly off his feet. Carman then rounds on Regina, but the evil Queen grabs Howle, and she vanishes out of the station and away from the town with her. Sidney Glass then makes his way into the station, and Johnny seizes his chance to confront him. Johnny jumps to his feet from the floor of the department, and he rounds angrily on his traitor. Johnny finds a dagger lying on the table in the office. Taylor picks the dagger up before realizing that it's the dagger of darkness. Johnny then rounds on Sidney with Rumplestiltskin's dagger held firmly in his hand. The Adventurer's leader aims his dagger directly at the former Adventurer's chest.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BETRAYED ME SIDNEY!" Johnny roars out at his traitor in a tone of sharp disgust.

Johnny then sinks the blade of his dagger deep into Sidney's chest without hesitation. Johnny Taylor then watches as Sidney Glass dies right before his very eyes. Johnny then takes a look at the dagger of darkness which is now resting in his right hand. Johnny smiles coldly at the dagger. Taylor knows that with that dagger he could become the dark one.

"I wish to become the new dark one!" Johnny informs the dagger.

Taylor believes that only with the dark one's power he'll be able to rescue Lily from Shannay. Johnny then feels power moving in from the dagger into his very heart. Johnny has now become the new dark one, but the question is where is the defenceless Rumplestiltskin now? Ruby, Granny and Belle then all make their way into the station, and Johnny kills them all without hesitation. Johnny now because he is the new dark one is turning mad and evil. All of a sudden the Adventurer Sir Gwaine makes his way into the Sheriff's station, and he is surprised to find his old friend and leader Johnny Taylor there.

"Johnny!" Gwaine cries out in a tone of happiness at his old friend.

Johnny then smiles coldly at the Adventurer.

"Ah sir Gwaine I wish I could say what a pleasure but I would be lying!" He informs him.

Gwaine's troubled.

"Is everything alright Johnny?" He questions his old friend.

Johnny then shakes his head at Gwaine in response to his question.

"No not at all for one the smell of you is really getting to me, and for another the sight of you is really terrifying me! Now clear off away from me you great brut!" Taylor snaps out in a tone of disgust at the Knight.

There's a moment of silence. Gwaine realises that he's still unarmed from his confrontation with Queen Shannay. Johnny then aims his new dagger directly at the Knight's heart.

"What to do with you hey I really have no idea what to do with you!" Johnny snarls out in a tone of anger at Gwaine.

The Knight's troubled.

"What the hell has become of you?" He demands an answer from his old leader.

There's a moment of silence.

"Power was brought to me by this dagger, and yes if you're guessing it is Rumplestiltskin's old dagger, but now it's my dagger!" Johnny informs Gwaine.

Johnny then decides to take Gwaine prisoner. Gwaine is unarmed, and Johnny has a dagger aimed directly at his chest, so really the Knight is already at Taylor's mercy.

Chapter four

Poppy Kettle appears out of nowhere on Whitley Bay beach before Queen Shannay with her big sister Lily O'Donovan. Poppy looks directly at Shannay.

"My big sister as promised!" She informs her.

At this point the evil Queen ignores her oldest step-daughter, but she rounds on her youngest step-daughter.

"I thought the plan was that you were also going to bring me Johnny Taylor!" Shannay snaps out in a tone of disgust at Poppy.

Lily then bravely rounds on Shannay.

"I told Poppy not to hand Johnny over to you, because I believe that from now on the battle should only be between me and you, so if you wouldn't mind I'd appreciate it if you let Tee, Poppy, Jonah, Rosie and Gina all go!" She informs her in a commanding tone.

Shannay then also rounds on Lily.

"I shall never let those five prisoners I captured go, and I shall also never let you go!" The evil Queen promises O'Donovan in a tone of anger.

Lily then looks at her step-mother in despair and mercy.

"Why capture Rosie? Why capture my daughter like this?" She cries out to her in sadness.

Shannay then grabs Lily roughly by the throat.

"Because I believe that by capturing Rosie your little precious peach I'm really hurting you!" She snaps out at her in an informing tone.

There's a moment of silence while Shannay releases her hand from around Lily's neck. Lily gasps in shock after the evil Queen lets go of her neck. Lily coughs.

"You tried taking control over me, but you couldn't succeed in doing so, because there's just pure happiness not darkness inside my heart, and I have only good intentions not bad ones!" She informs her step-mother sounding hurt.

Queen Shannay continues to round on Lily.

"I think if you remember correctly I did take control over you for a short time, and I used you to kill a good Adventurer August Wayne Booth!" She reminds her sounding both cold and evil.

Lily had actually forgotten all about killing August, and only now when she remembers doing it she feels pain and regret inside her heart.

"It turns out there's not just happiness inside your heart after all!" Queen Shannay informs Lily.

Kettle then grabs roughly hold of O'Donovan's hair.

"Maybe you'll turn out to be that Princess Tiger Lily after all!" She continues to inform her.

Lily closes her eyes in sadness in response to Shannay's hurtful information. Suddenly Queen Regina appears before them all on the beach with Carman Howle. Tee Taylor's still on the beach along with her daughter Gina Taylor, Lily's daughter Rosie O'Donovan and Jonah Kettle, and off course Queen Shannay, Lily and Poppy are all still on the beach. Regina rounds on Shannay.

"I didn't wish to capture Johnny, because I'm pleased to inform you that he is the new dark one! Here's Carman I thought she could join her old friends Lily and Tee!" She informs her in a tone of explanation.

Shannay listens carefully to Regina's information, and she smiles coldly at the part when Regina tells her that Johnny is the new dark one. Lily also listens carefully to Regina's information, and her heart seems to break when she too learns that Johnny is the new dark one. Tee's heart also breaks when she learns that news too, but not as much as Lily's heart does.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

The Ultimate Adventure series two episode six

Introduction

Rumplestiltskin has killed Danny Trevanion while Danny was a prisoner to the Adventurer Allen A Dale. Johnny Taylor, Lily O'Donovan and Carman Howle were all betrayed by Sidney Glass, because Sidney turned them all into Queen Regina. Regina then took her three prisoners back to the prison cell in the Sheriff's department in Storybrooke.

Meanwhile Queen Shannay captured Tee Taylor, Poppy Kettle, Rosie O'Donovan, Jonah Kettle and Gina Taylor, and she used Poppy to find Lily O'Donovan and Johnny Taylor and turn them both into her, so Poppy travelled to Storybrooke where she captured Lily, but wasn't able to capture Johnny, and then Poppy returned to Shannay with Lily. Meanwhile Queen Regina continued to hold Carman Howle prisoner, and she turned her over to Queen Shannay.

Johnny Taylor found the dagger of darkness (Rumplestiltskin's dagger), and he used it to become the new dark one. Johnny used the dagger to kill Sidney Glass (the man who betrayed him), Granny, Ruby (Red Riding Hood) and Belle. Johnny then found the Adventurer Sir Gwaine again, and he took him prisoner, and this is where the adventure continues.

Chapter one

Queen Shannay and Queen Regina have both now taken their prisoners Lily O'Donovan, Carman Howle, Tee Taylor, Poppy Kettle, Jonah Kettle, Rosie O'Donovan and Gina Taylor to Shannay's headquarters Bucking Palace in London. The two evil Queens have locked all their prisoners up in two separate prison cells there. Lily, Carman and Tee are all sharing a prison cell together, and Poppy, Jonah, Rosie and Gina are all sharing a prison cell together.

The throne room in Bucking Palace now has two thrones one for Queen Shannay and the other for Queen Regina. Right now the two evil Queens are in the throne room sitting on their thrones. Rumplestiltskin all of a sudden makes his way into the throne room followed by the prisoner Jonah Kettle. Shannay sent her soldier to collect her son from the prison cell. Jonah stands in the throne room directly facing his mother Shannay. Shannay's cold eyes meet Jonah's devastated eyes.

"Join me!" She demands him in a commanding tone.

Jonah then shakes his head in response to his mother's command.

"I would rather stay loyal to Lily rather than fall into your hands!" Jonah informs the evil Queen.

Shannay smiles at Jonah.

"Do please remember that Lily isn't your mother I am!" She reminds him.

Jonah shakes his head at Shannay.

"I'll never join you! I'll never become as evil as you!" Master Kettle promises Mrs Kettle.

There's a little silence while the evil Queen works out just what to do with her son.

"Well I suppose if you don't call yourself an ally to me than there is only one thing I can do to you!" Shannay informs Jonah before using her dark magic to kill him.

The evil Queen has just killed her only son. Regina turns to face Shannay.

"You shouldn't have done that you'll regret doing that later on!" She warns her.

Rumplestiltskin then kicks Jonah's dead body aside before turning to face the two evil Queens. Rumplestiltskin looks directly from Queen Regina to Queen Shannay.

"I am powerless! It actually seems that I'm not the dark one anymore!" He informs them both.

Shannay's troubled.

"If you're not the dark one than who is?" She questions Rumplestiltskin.

There's a moment of silence while the old dark one realises who the new dark one actually is. Rumplestiltskin looks directly at Queen Shannay.

"Johnny Taylor is the new dark one!" He informs her.

Regina turns to face Shannay.

"I told you that several days ago when I brought you the prisoner Carman Howle!" She reminds her.

Shannay turns to face Rumplestiltskin.

"I suppose then if your powerless than I have no further need of you!" She informs him.

It now appears that the evil Queen is intending to use her dark powers to kill the former dark one. Rumplestiltskin then rounds angrily on Shannay.

"It is not my destiny to die by your hand!" He yells out at her in a sharp snarl.

Shannay then realises that she actually doesn't have it in her to kill Rumplestiltskin, because she's still scared of him. Shannay turns to face Regina.

"Take Rumplestiltskin down to the prison cell!" She commands her.

Queen Regina then rises to her feet off her throne in response to Queen Shannay's command, and Regina rounds angrily on Rumplestiltskin. All of a sudden Rumplestiltskin changes form from a beast into a man. Rumplestiltskin now has the appearance of his old self (Mr Gold). Regina then grabs Gold firmly by the arm, and she leads him roughly out of the throne room. Suddenly a man appears out of nowhere before Queen Shannay in her throne room. This man appears to have the appearance of a Captain. As you might have guessed this man actually is Captain Jack Harckness. Jack looks desperately at Shannay.

"Can you help me?" He begs her.

The evil Queen surprisingly likes the look of the Captain, because she believes him to be quite hot. Shannay then rises to her feet off her throne, she grabs Jack roughly by the shirt, and the evil Queen kisses the Captain on the lips.

"Yes oh yes I can help you!" She promises him.

Chapter two

Johnny Taylor is now heading through a dark dangerous forest with his prisoner Sir Gwaine. Johnny has tied rope tightly around Gwaine's hands, and he's now leading him roughly by the arm through the forest. Johnny has gone from being Gwaine's friend to being his captive. They stop for a rest in the forest, and Johnny ties Gwaine roughly to a tree. Johnny then begins to gather firewood to make a fire. All of a sudden the Adventurer Allen A Dale appears in the forest before them. Allen is left horrified to discover that Johnny's taken Gwaine prisoner. The former outlaw rounds angrily on the new dark one. Allen is armed with both a sword and a long bow. Allen places an arrow on his bow, and he aims his weapon directly at Johnny. Taylor then aims the dagger of darkness directly back at the former outlaw.

"I don't wish to fight you Johnny, but I do wish for you to release Gwaine!" Allen informs Johnny.

Johnny then smiles coldly back at Allen in response to his information.

"You may not wish to fight me but I do wish to fight you!" The new dark one informs the former outlaw in a sharp tone.

Allen then drops his bow and arrow, he withdraws his sword from his belt, and Allen's sword meets Johnny's new dagger in battle. Meanwhile while the new dark one is battle the former outlaw the Knight is finding a way to escape from the tree that he's tied to. Gwaine breaks free from the rope that's bounding him to the tree, and he too rounds angrily on Johnny. The new dark one now finds himself battling his two old men. Johnny wins the battle, and he knocks both Gwaine and Allen out. Johnny then hurries away from his two enemies while they're unconsise. Johnny has just made a big mistake, because now the two Adventurers are going to try to find a way of reminding Johnny of the good man that he used to be.

Johnny Taylor stops for a drink in a tavern a long way away from where he's just fought the two Adventurers. Surprisingly Johnny finds Queen Shannay waiting to see him inside the tavern. Johnny rounds angrily on Shannay.

"Where is she? Where the hell is Lily?" He demands answers from her.

The evil Queen's troubled.

"Why do you even still care about Lily?" She questions the new dark one.

Shannay then grabs Johnny, and she kisses him lovingly on the lips. This evil Queen can never stay loyal to a man.

"I can offer you so much more than what Lily can!" Shannay makes a vow to Johnny.

The dark magic inside Johnny then makes him fall in love with the evil Queen. Johnny then pulls Shannay into a loving hug.

"Take me back to your bed chamber in your Palace!" He commands her.

The evil Queen then takes the new dark one firmly by the arm, and she disappears out of the tavern with him. Johnny Taylor and Shannay Kettle are now falling in love with one another.

Chapter three

Jonah Kettle sits down beside his big sister Lily O'Donovan inside the prison cell. Lily's troubled.

"What did Shannay want with you?" She questions her little brother.

Jonah gives Lily a nervous smile in response to her question.

"My mum wanted me to join forces with her and turn against you!" Jonah informs Lily in response to her question.

Lily's left totally shocked by her little brother's information.

"What did you say in response to your mum?" Lily questions Jonah.

Jonah then pulls his big sister into a loving hug.

"I told my mum that I would never turn against you and that I would never fall into her hands!" Jonah promises Lily in response to her question.

Lily then pulls her little brother into a loving embrace.

"Our dad would be so proud of you for making that decision!" Lily makes a vow to Jonah.

Lily then stops hugging her little brother, and she takes a look across the prison cell at Mr Gold.

"Is there any chance that you can get your old powers back, and that Johnny can turn into the man that he used to be?" Lily questions Gold.

Mr Gold takes a look back at Mrs O'Donovan in response to her question.

"There must be some way for that to happen yes deary!" Gold promises Lily in response to her question.

Suddenly Queen Shannay makes her way into the prison cell followed by Johnny Taylor. Shannay then turns to face Johnny, and she shares a loving kiss with him right before Lily's eyes. Lily then becomes so incredibly jealous of Shannay, because she herself is still engaged to Johnny.

"Who do you love?" The evil Queen questions the new dark one.

Johnny then gives Queen Shannay a loving smile in response to her question.

"You!" Taylor promises Kettle in response to her question.

The evil Queen's troubled.

"And who do you hate?" She questions the new dark one.

Johnny then looks back directly at Shannay in response to her question.

"Lily O'Donovan!" Taylor promises Kettle in response to her question.

Lily looks across the prison cell in horror at Johnny the man she loves despite how he's just betrayed her. Tee Taylor who is in the prison cell rounds angrily on her big brother.

"I'm ashamed of you Johnny Taylor!" Tee informs her big brother.

Lily then rounds on Tee.

"No the only evil in Johnny is Shannay's!" She informs her in a promise.

Lily then struggles to her feet off the dirty rotten floor of the prison cell, and she rounds on Johnny. Both Carman Howle and Tee then watch in horror as Johnny slaps Lily full on across the face. Lily ignores the slap, she grabs Johnny, and O'Donovan kisses Taylor lovingly on the lips. Just as soon as Lily kisses Johnny the darkness drains out of his heart only to be replaced by happiness. Johnny looks at his one true love apologetically in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" Johnny apologises to Lily.

O'Donovan's troubled.

"Who do you love?" She questions Taylor.

Johnny then kisses Lily lovingly on the lips.

"You off course!" He promises her.

Lily's troubled.

"And who do you hate?" She questions Johnny.

There's a moment of silence.

"I wish that I didn't have to hate anyone, and unfortunately I do hate someone, and that person is Shannay Kettle!" Johnny informs Lily in response to her question.

Lily and Johnny then round on the evil Queen together.

"Good luck with trying to spilt us up because you'll never be able to manage it!" Lily snaps out in a tone of anger at her evil step-mother.

Johnny is now no longer the dark one and Rumplestiltskin is now once again the dark one. The evil Queen smiles coldly at Lily.

"Never underestimate me!" She yells at her.

Queen Shannay then uses her dark powers to make Johnny disappear. Tee rounds angrily on the evil Queen.

"Where the hell has my brother gone?" She demands an answer from her.

Lily then rounds angrily on Shannay.

"Yes where has Johnny gone?" She commands an answer from her.

The evil Queen ignores Lily and Tee's questions, and she storms angrily out of the prison cell. Lily turns to face Rumplestiltskin.

"Use your magic to help me, my family and friends escape from here!" She begs him in a tone of mercy.

Rumplestiltskin rounds on Lily.

"Make a deal with me deary then I'll help you and you alone escape from here!" He informs her.

Lily shakes her head at Rumplestiltskin in response to his information.

"No I'm not leaving this place without my friends!" Lily snaps at the dark one in response to his information.

Rumplestiltskin then smiles coldly at Lily in response to her words.

"So be it!" The dark one snarls coldly at O'Donovan before vanishing away from the prison cell.

Tee and Carman then both round on Lily inside the prison cell.

"You should have made a deal with him!" They both shout out in tones of anger at her.

Lily then shakes her head from Tee to Carman.

"I'm not leaving this place without you two and my family!" She promises them both in a sharp tone.

Both Tee and Carman then realise that Lily is a true friend to them.

Chapter four

Johnny Taylor suddenly appears out of nowhere in the town of Whitley Bay. Johnny realises that the evil Queen has just separated him from his one true love Lily O'Donovan once again. Johnny kicks out at a nearby wall in anger. Taylor then takes a look up at the night sky.

"SHANNAY!" Johnny rages up at the night sky in a tone of really sharp anger.

Suddenly Johnny is surrounded by his old men Mickey Smith, Sir Elyan, Ronon Dex, Tyler Lewis and Toby Coleman. Johnny then focuses his attention on Tyler.

"Your girlfriend Carman's been captured by the evil Queen!" He informs him.

Tyler's left totally shocked by Johnny's information.

"The evil Queen also has her hands on Lily!" Johnny informs the Adventurers.

Mickey, Elyan, Ronon, Toby and Tyler then all raise their swords in anger.

"Then let's show that evil Queen Shannay just what Johnny Taylor and his army of Adventurers can really do!" Mickey informs his leader.

Johnny suddenly remembers Sir Gwaine and Allen A Dale, and how he turned against them. Johnny looks directly at Elyan.

"I've just betrayed Gwaine!" He informs him.

Elyan's left shocked by Johnny's information, because he knows Gwaine.

"What how?" Elyan demands an answer from Johnny.

Johnny then takes a look round at all the Adventurers that are gathered around him.

"I became the new dark one, and I killed Sidney Glass after he betrayed me and turned me over to Queen Regina! I'm ashamed to say that I then turned against a lot of my friends including my one true love Lily! I turned against Allen A Dale and Sir Gwaine!" Johnny informs all his men.

All of a sudden Johnny and his men are surrounded by men wearing dark black clothes with dark hoods on over their heads. Johnny recognises these men as bandits.

"Prepare for battle!" The Adventurers leader commands his fellow Adventurers.

Ronon, Mickey, Toby, Elyan and Tyler then all begin to aim their swords at the bandits. Johnny himself then realises that he's both unarmed and defenceless. A bandit then rounds on Johnny.

"HELP!" Taylor tries to call out to his fellow men, but all Johnny's friends have now got caught up in their own fights and battles.

The bandit aims his sword directly at Johnny's chest. Johnny clenches his hands into fists, but it's no use. Fists aren't the same as swords. The bandit then breathes smoke out of his nose and mouth at Johnny and the smoke knocks Taylor out. Johnny falls into the bandits arms. The bandit continues to aim his sword directly at Johnny's throat.

"STOP!" This bandit who must be the leader of the bandits commands the other bandits and the adventurers.

All the bandits then obey their leader. All the Adventurers however continue to aim their weapons at their enemies.

"I SAID STOP OR I'LL STRIKE YOUR LEADER DOWN!" The bandit leader rages out at his men in a promising tone.

The Adventurers then all lower their weapons, and they all back away from the bandits.

"Put your weapons down!" The bandit leader commands the Adventurers.

The Adventurers then all place their weapons on the ground directly before them.

"Your mine now!" The bandit leader informs both Johnny and his men in a sharp tone.

Johnny looks quickly at his men.

"There's nothing we can do!" He tells them all in a devastated tone.

The bandits then all capture the Adventurers, and the bandit leader continues to hold Johnny hostage.

Chapter five

The bandits take Johnny Taylor and his men (the Adventurers) to their village. The bandits are intending to keep the Adventurers prisoners in their village. Johnny is separated from his men, and he is placed under a separate prison sentence to them. Tyler Lewis and Toby Coleman are separated from Mickey Smith, Sir Elyan and Ronon Dex, and they are placed under a separate prison sentence from both them and Johnny. Johnny finds himself directly facing the bandit leader alone at the main square in the village. The bandit leader has his sword directly aimed at Johnny, and Taylor himself is defenceless.

"Why did you capture me and my men? What are you intending to do to us?" Johnny demands answers from the leader of the bandits.

The bandit leader then rounds angrily on Johnny, and he lashes his sword out at him in anger. The bandit leader then stabs Johnny unfortunately on the arm, and blood begins to pour out rapidly from the new wound in Johnny's arm. Johnny is injured now.

"I know a lot about you Johnny Taylor my name is Earl Kelly!" The leader of the bandits informs the young man.

Earl himself doesn't seem to be much older than Johnny; he just seems to be in his early twenties. Earl is armed with a sword, and he seems to be dressed like a warrior. Earl doesn't seem like a young man to be messed with.

"What do you know about me then?" Taylor commands an answer from Kelly.

Earl then coughs to clear his voice before turning to address Johnny once again. Earl continues to aim his sword directly at Johnny's chest.

"I know that you for example are the boyfriend of Lily O'Donovan who is the greatest enemy of the new evil Queen, but there shall only ever be one evil Queen for me, and I have brought you here to meet her right now!" Kelly informs Taylor in a sharp tone.

Earl then claps his hands loudly together, and suddenly out of nowhere an evil Queen appears by his side directly facing Johnny. Johnny looks in fear at the evil Queen/witch.

"Who are you?" He hisses out at her in a demanding and fearful tone.

There's a moment of silence.

"My name is Morgana Pendragon!" The evil witch/Queen informs the young man.

Earl then allows Morgana to give him a great big kiss on the cheek.

"She's mine!" Kelly informs Taylor.

Earl then rounds angrily on Johnny.

"Your Lily shall soon also be mine!" He snarls at him in a promising tone.

Johnny believes that Earl's talking a load of bull shit.

"I'll never let you get your dirty hands on her!" Taylor informs Kelly in a tone of warning.

Earl then punches Johnny full on in the face.

"You better watch my movements from now on, because one day I shall come for Lily, but right now I'm going to try my best to deal with you!" He tells him.

Johnny smiles coldly at Earl.

"If you want me come and get me, but I feel I should warn you I'm not an easy man to defeat!" He warns him.

Earl then grabs Johnny roughly by the throat.

"You are nothing I repeat nothing compared to me!" He yells out at him in a promising tone.

Johnny then pushes Earl roughly away from him. Taylor then grabs Kelly and he knocks him down to the ground.

"I will escape from you, I will find my men wherever you have put them, and I will rescue them from you!" Johnny informs Earl.

Kelly then jumps to his feet up off the ground, and he appears to be extremely angry. Earl then lashes out at a nearby wall in anger.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY AND SUFFER FOR THAT! YOU ARE GOING DOWN SON! I REPEAT YOU ARE GOING DOWN FOR THAT!" Earl roars out at his victim in anger.

Earl's men then appear once more around Johnny, and they round on him. Earl's bandits grab Johnny, and they hold him forcefully to the spot. Earl then rounds once again on Johnny.

"I've got something special in mind for you!" He informs him.

Earl's men then lead Johnny roughly over to a nearby wall, and they all pin him hard against the wall. Earl then pushes Johnny hard into the wall, and surprisingly Taylor then sinks into the wall. Something inside the wall grabs Johnny, and it pulls him further into the wall, and surprisingly Johnny then becomes part of the wall. Earl then roars out into laughter when he sees the sight of Johnny stuck in the wall.

And you shall remain there until Lily is mine! Earl promises Johnny in a tone of sharp anger.

Chapter six

Lily O'Donovan has now been placed inside her own prison cell in Bucking Palace. Lily has now been separated from Tee Taylor, Carman Howle, Poppy Kettle, Jonah Kettle, Rosie O'Donovan and Gina Taylor. Queen Shannay has once again separated Lily from her daughter Rosie. Lily knows that she needs to find a way of escaping from her prison cell, because a lot of people need her, for example all her family and friends who have been locked up need her, and Johnny wherever he maybe needs her. All of a sudden the blue fairy appears before Lily in her cell.

"I can help you escape from here!" The magical fairy promises O'Donovan in an informing tone.

The blue fairy then waves her wand at the door of the prison cell, and as soon as she does that the door unlocks itself and opens up.

"Here's your chance go while you can!" The fairy urges Lily.

To be continue


	7. Chapter 7

The Ultimate Adventure series two episode seven

Introduction

Queen Shannay is still in an alliance with Queen Regina, and they've both now taken Lily O'Donovan, Carman Howle, Tee Taylor, Poppy Kettle, Jonah Kettle, Rosie O'Donovan and Gina Taylor all prisoners. Shannay tried to turn her son Jonah against Lily so that he could join her alliance, but Jonah decided to stay loyal to his big sister rather than fall into his evil mum's hands.

Johnny Taylor became the new dark one, and yes by the clue in the name dark one he did turn mad and evil. Johnny took his old friend Sir Gwaine prisoner. Remember that Gwaine is an Adventurer, Allen A Dale cam to Sir Gwaine's aid against Johnny Taylor, but Johnny ended up overpowering them both. Johnny then nearly became the one true love of Queen Shannay, and he did in fact kiss her, but Shannay took Johnny to Lily, and a kiss from Lily reminded Johnny of the man he really is. Just as Lily and Johnny thought they could be prisoners together at last Shannay made Johnny disappear away from Lily.

Johnny Taylor was then reunited with his men Toby Coleman, Tyler Lewis, Mickey Smith, Sir Elyan and Ronon Dex, and together Johnny and his men were ambushed and captured by a band of bandits led by a young man called Earl Kelly. Earl then showed Johnny who his one true love is Morgana Pendragon (the evil Queen and witch). Earl then made Johnny part of a wall. Johnny got sucked into a wall.

Queen's Shannay and Regina separated their prisoner Lily O'Donovan from their other prisoners, and they locked her up in her own prison cell in Bucking Palace, but the blue fairy appeared before Lily in her cell, and she promised to help her escape. The blue fairy then used her magical powers to unlock and open the door of the prison cell.

Chapter one

Lily O'Donovan stands feeling amazed directly facing the open door of her prison cell. Here's your chance to go Lily tells herself, but then she thinks of her best friends Tee Taylor and Carman Howle and of her family Poppy Kettle, Jonah Kettle and Rosie O'Donovan, and she knows that she can't abandon them to be left held hostage by the two evil Queen's inside this Palace.

"Here's your chance go while you can!" The blue fairy urges Lily.

O'Donovan really doesn't know what to do. "Go!" A little voice inside Lily's head keeps commanding her. Lily then heads directly out of her prison cell. Now that she's escaped her cell Lily doesn't really know what to do. "Take everything one step at a time! First before you do anything else take care of your evil step-mother!" The voice inside Lily's head keeps commanding her. Lily knows now that she must find Shannay and deal with her. Lily then heads along the corridor leading away from her prison cell in the Palace. The blue fairy has now disappeared leaving Lily to find her own way out of the Palace. Lily makes her way up a flight of stairs leading away from the cellars in the Palace. There used to only be one cell in the Palace, but the evil Queen's connected their magical powers to make some more. There's just one problem Lily is still unarmed and defenceless. Lily knows that she needs to get herself armed up before she can even start thinking about confronting the evil Queen's. Lily sprints down a passageway leading into the Palace kitchens. Inside the kitchens Lily finds a man (Captain Jack Harckness) cooking some lovely stake and chips for his one true love Shannay. Lily looks desperately at the Captain as he begins to round on her.

"Please you have you help me!" Lily tries to beg Jack.

The Captain then withdraws a gun from his army jacket, and he aims it directly at the young lady.

"PLEASE NO!" Lily rages out at Jack in a terrified tone.

Lily then hurries past the Captain, but Jack grabs O'Donovan roughly by the arms, and he holds her back from going any further inside the kitchen. Lily then spins round suddenly to confront Jack. O'Donovan punches the Captain full on in the face. Jack then grabs firmly hold of Lily's hair. Harckness is a changed man.

"Who the hell are you what are you doing inside my kitchens?" Harckness demands an answer from O'Donovan.

Jack then throws Lily roughly down to the ground. Lily then immediately struggles to her feet. Lily is now feeling incredibly angry. Lily then slaps Jack full on in the face. Jack lets off a yelp of pain when Lily slaps him.

"Did Shannay ever warn you not to mess with me?" O'Donovan snaps out at Harckness in a sharp tone.

Lily then grabs a frying pan off a nearby bench with both hands, and she uses it to knock Jack out. Harckness falls to the floor of the kitchen apparently unconsise. Lily then begins to make a poisonous cup of tea in which she intends to give to her evil step-mother, but then surely won't the evil Queen be able to use her powers to detect poison in the cup of tea. After the cup full of tea and poison is made Lily rushes out of the kitchen with it. Lily then heads along a corridor leading into the throne room. Lily O'Donovan then bursts into the throne room in Bucking Palace with the cup of poisonous tea held firmly in her hand.

Chapter two

"Regina leave us!" Queen Shannay commands her only true ally when she finds her step-daughter standing before her in the throne room.

Regina believes that Shannay is more than a match for Lily, and so she vanishes out of the throne room. Queen Shannay then rounds angrily on her step-daughter (Lily O'Donovan).

"What the hell do you want?" She demands an answer from her.

Lily then holds the cup of poisonous tea out to Shannay.

"I want to make friends with you! I wish to help you become a better person! I could show you the way towards the light the way towards you using your powers only for good intentions! Call this drink a peace offering!" She informs her.

Shannay then takes the cup of tea from Lily, and she throws it back in her face. Lily then rounds angrily on Shannay.

"You detected the poison in it didn't you?" She demands an answer from her.

Lily is now getting burned from the warm cup of tea. Unfortunately when the cup hits Lily full on in the face some poison from it drops into her mouth. Lily then collapses onto the floor of the throne room before her evil step-mother. Shannay smiles coldly down at Lily's unconsise body.

"Yes my dear yes I did detect the poison that you had put into my tea!" She informs her in a sharp tone.

Shannay then grabs Lily's unconsise body up off the floor, and she places it firmly against a nearby wall. Shannay then uses her dark powers to make rope appear off the wall, and the rope imprisons Lily onto the wall. Captain Jack Harckness then rages urgently into the throne room, and he turns to face his superior (the evil Queen) there.

"Your majesty there's an intruder in the Palace!" Jack informs Shannay in an urgent tone before realising that Shannay is actually dealing with the intruder (Lily).

Queen Shannay then uses her dark powers to kill Captain Jack.

Chapter three

Lily O'Donovan struggles to open her eyes, and when she does she finds herself imprisoned onto a wall with rope attached onto the wall tying her hands and feet together. Lily discovers that she's still in the throne room, and that her evil step-mother is still stood before her in the room. Lily looks in fear at Shannay.

"I'm going to escape from you right now!" She promises her in a tone of anger.

Lily then finds strength which she didn't even know she had to break free from the rope that's keeping her prisoner on the wall. Lily then falls down onto her knees on the floor of the throne room, but then O'Donovan struggles to her feet off the floor of the throne room, and Lily rounds angrily on Queen Shannay. The evil Queen then uses her dark powers to make a gigantic fireball appear all of a sudden in the room, and Shannay sends the ball of fire directly zooming at Lily. The ball of fire misses the young lady only by inches, because Lily luckily manages to jump out of the way of it. The fireball then rolls into the wall of Bucking Palace, and it causes a gigantic hole in it. The gigantic fireball then rolls out into the grounds of the Palace. Lily then grabs Shannay, and she knocks her roughly down to the ground. Shannay then punches Lily full on in the face, but then O'Donovan returns a slap to her evil step-mother. A battle has now commenced between Lily and Shannay. O'Donovan then spits out in anger at Kettle. Shannay then grabs Lily firmly by the hair. Lily cinches in pain when her evil step-mother grabs her sharply by the hair. Shannay seems more likely to get out of this fight than Lily does, but then Lily's luck changes, because a man with the appearance of a King all of a sudden steps into the throne room from the whole in the wall to aid her. This man is armed with a massive golden sword. The King rounds on the evil Queen with his golden sword, and he stabs her in the chest with it. Shannay is now dying. The King then quickly turns to face Lily, and he takes her gently by the hand.

"We need to get out of here!" The King informs Lily in an urgent tone.

Lily's troubled.

"Who the hell are you?" She demands an answer from the strange King.

The King then shakes his head at Lily in response to her question.

"We don't have time for this now!" He says to her in another urgent tone.

The King then hurries through the hole in the throne room wall with Lily.

Chapter four

Toby Coleman and Tyler Lewis have both now been placed in their own wooden cage separated from Mickey Smith, Sir Elyan and Ronon Dex's cage. Toby and Tyler have been talking to one another for many hours. Tyler has now learned all about Toby's adventurers since he's left the Dumping Ground. Toby actually did finally get the chance to win a holiday to Florida, and he paid for its airplane flights with his own credit card details. Toby become a young man of good luck. He was doing well at school that was until his luck changed, and Toby got kicked out of school when another student planted drugs on him. Toby then explained to Tyler that he became more involved with technology, and that led him to be interested in teleports. Toby then started collecting teleports, and that was how he was able to find Tyler and Carman. Toby then tells Tyler that he got a hamster and he named it Mrs Hamster after his old deceased pet Mr Hamster. After many hours of talking to one another the two adventurers suddenly realise that they've suddenly got lucky, because the bandit who came to bring them food accidently left the door of the cage open. Toby quickly turns to face Tyler.

"We stand more a chance of rescuing Johnny and the others if we're not prisoners ourselves!" He informs him.

Tyler immediately agrees with Toby's information, and the two lads quickly escape from the wooden cage together. Suddenly the two Adventurers are sighted by a bandit who has remembered that the cage door is open, and he appears to have intended to come and close it. Toby looks at Tyler.

"We can deal with this crazy son of a bitch!" He promises him.

The two adventurers Tyler and Toby round on the bandit together. The bandit charges at the two adventurers and the two young men meet the scary looking middle aged man in battle. Together Coleman and Lewis manage to knock the male bandit roughly down to the ground. Toby then knocks one of the bandit's teeth out of his mouth.

"I want my mummy!" The big bandit cries out at the two Adventurers in a scared tone.

Toby then steals the bandit's sword off him, and he is about to kill the blasted bandit when Tyler stops him.

"No mate no deaths! No killing either! We're no better than this man we've overpowered if we kill him!" Tyler snaps out at Toby in a sharp tone.

Coleman then rounds angrily on Lewis.

"This bandit would kill us if it were the other way round!" He informs him.

Toby is just about to kill the bandit again when they both suddenly disappear away from the nasty camp they've been taken to. Toby and Tyler appears together aboard a space ship where they find Lily O'Donovan and the strange King. Lily pulls both Tyler and Toby into a friendly hug when she sees them both standing before her on the King's space ship.

"Don't ask what the name of this King is because I myself have no idea!" Lily informs both Toby and Tyler.

The King then turns to face Lily in response to her information.

"I'm sorry my lady please accept my apologises I believe I've forgotten to give you my name! My name is Richard Taylor and I am the King of the universe!" He informs Lily.

O'Donovan's left shocked by the surname Taylor.

"Are you any relation of Johnny and Tee Taylor?" Lily demands an answer from Richard.

Taylor then nods his head in response to O'Donovan's question.

"Yes I am the father of Johnny and Tee Taylor!" King Richard informs Lily.

Right now O'Donovan can't tell what she's more shocked about the fact that this man is her boyfriend's father or of the fact that he's the King of the universe.

"I feel I should warn you my evil step-mother wishes to become the Queen of the universe, and she wishes to turn the whole entire universe into a big dark war machine!" Lily warns Richard.

The King looks directly at O'Donovan in response to her warning, and he gives her his full attention.

"I will never let your evil step-mother take my throne from me!" King Richard promises Lily in response to her warning.

Toby then looks directly from Lily to Richard.

"I'm afraid that Johnny's been abducted by a band of bandits led by a young man known as Earl Kelly! The same bandits you've just rescued me and Tyler from!" He informs them both.

The King listens carefully to Toby's words; he is equally as shocked as Lily by this information. Lily then looks urgently at Richard.

"I'm afraid that Tee's also been abducted by an evil Queen, the same evil Queen you've just rescued me from!" She informs him.

Mr Taylor listens carefully to Mrs O'Donovan's information. The King then turns to address Lily, Toby and Tyler.

"Prepare for battle let's send these mother fucker bandits to hell!" He commands them all.

Lily then gives Richard a smile.

"Finally you're starting to be a good father to Johnny and Tee," she says to him.

Richard then rounds angrily on Lily.

"My relationship with my children is no concern of yours!" He snarls out at her in a sharp tone.

Lily then rounds angrily on the King in response to his sharp words.

"Actually I consider Johnny to be a member of my family, because I'm already engaged to him, so no disrespect your majesty your relationship with Johnny actually is my concern!" Lily yells out at Richard in a sharp tone.

Lily then smiles coldly at the King.

"You think my tempers bad just you wait until you experience Johnny's!" She snaps out at him in a warning tone.

Lily then storms angrily out of the main control room in the greatest space ship in the universe. Richard doesn't really approve of Lily, and he's prepared to stop at nothing to ensure that her wedding to his son will not occur.

Chapter five

Lily O'Donovan makes her way into the main control room on the greatest space ship in the universe dressed in sliver shiny armour. Lily is carrying a big sliver sword in her hands, and she's wearing black silk gloves on her hands. Lily finds King Richard Taylor in the control room. Richard appears to be extremely angry.

"What are you angry at shire?" O'Donovan questions Taylor in a troubled tone.

Richard then rounds angrily on Lily in response to her question.

"I'm angry by your engagement to my son!" The King snaps roughly at O'Donovan.

Lily then gives Richard a cold hearted smile.

"Well you needn't worry about that at least I'll look after Johnny a heck of a lot better than you have in his entire life, because I'm there for my little daughter Rosie unlike you weren't there for either Johnny or Tee!" She informs him in a cold tone.

Richard is left shocked by Lily's information.

"Is Johnny Rosie's father?" He demands an answer from her.

Lily shakes her head in response to the King's question.

"No I had Rosie with my old husband Liam, but he died!" Lily informs Richard sounding devastated.

The King gives O'Donovan a strict but warm hearted smile.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that your husband died truly I am, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm not going to let you get your hands on Johnny!" He informs her in a firm tone.

Lily can feel the temper boiling up inside her. Lily is just about to put the King of the universe in his place, when both Toby Coleman and Tyler Lewis appear in the control room both dressed in shiny silver armour. Toby rounds on both Lily and Richard.

"I'm not stupid I know that you're both arguing over what's best for Johnny, but do you both really know what's best for Johnny staying alive, and unfortunately he won't be able to do that if he's killed by the bandits who are holding him prisoner!" He informs them both in a loud firm tone.

Tyler then turns to face Lily.

"Toby's right we must rescue Johnny!" He informs her in an urgent tone.

Lily then rounds once again on the Richard (the King of the universe).

"We can sort out our differences later, but right now Johnny needs us both!" She tells him in an urgent tone.

Richard Taylor then rounds angrily on Lily O'Donovan.

"The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because I need you to help me rescue my son and daughter, but just as soon as they both have been rescued I'm killing you!" He promises her in an informing tone.

Lily then smiles coldly at Richard.

"Don't make promises you can't stick too it's not my destiny to die by your hand!" She snaps at him in an informing tone.

Lily knows that she'll maybe unfortunately grow up to be the evil Princess Tiger Lily, and therefore her destiny is to die by Johnny's hand, but that knowledge doesn't stop her from loving him. Richard knows that the only way he can rescue his son and daughter is to work with the young lady he believes to be a right bitch (Lily). The King turns to face his three soldiers Lily, Toby and Tyler.

"Right I'm sending us four down to the bandit camp, and there we're going to rescue my son from this young bastard Earl Kelly!" He informs them all.

Richard then rounds on Lily.

"You go for this Earl so that you can maybe die by his hand if your destiny isn't to die by mine!" He informs her.

There's a moment of silence.

"My destiny actually is to die by Johnny's hand!" Lily explains to the King in a truthful tone.

Richard's left utterly shocked by Lily's information.

"My son is not a murderer, and why do you even wish to marry a man who you know to be your undoing?" He demands an answer from her.

Lily then gives the King a smile in response to his question.

"You can't help who you fall in love with!" Mrs O'Donovan informs Mr Taylor.

Both Toby and Tyler are now getting impatient.

"Are we going to rescue Johnny from Earl or are we not?" They demand an answer both from Lily and Richard in irritated tones.

Lily then nods her head immediately in response to Tyler and Toby's questions. Richard then nods his head.

Chapter six

King Richard Taylor, Lily O'Donovan, Toby Coleman and Tyler Lewis have all now teleported down from the greatest ship in the universe to the bandits camp which is rested on the planet below it. The four allies in this mission have unfortunately appeared around fifty bandits. Richard rounds on Lily and the boys.

"Don't run away now Johnny still needs you all!" He informs them in a sharp tone.

Lily then rounds angrily on Richard.

"I'm not a coward! I don't run away from fights!" She hisses out at him in a tone of anger.

Toby's troubled.

"Who are our enemies?" He questions both King Richard and Lily.

Richard then turns to face the young man in response to his question.

"The army of bandits that we're facing duh!" He snaps at him in an informing tone.

Toby then rounds angrily on both Richard and Lily.

"Then can you two please remember that!" He snarls out at them both in a tone of disgust.

Lily knows that Toby's right she should be concentrating on fighting the bandits rather than her boyfriend's father. Suddenly all fifty bandits come charging at King Richard and the three people that he's just brought into battle. Lily off course is the first to meet a bandit in battle. Lily meets the bandit's leader (Earl Kelly) in battle. Richard then sees something in the young lady who's due to marry his son (bravery). Lily battles Earl with great courage.

"What the hell have you done with Johnny?" She demands an answer from him.

Earl then comes closer to Lily, and he suddenly grabs her firmly by her lovely blonde hair. Surprisingly King Richard then rounds on the bandit Earl to rescue Lily from him. The King of the universe's sword meets the leader of the bandit's sword in combat. Lily is left shocked to realise that the King who she's been continuing to argue with since she met has come to her aid. Richard smiles at Lily.

"I like you! I'm sorry about our disagreement back there on my ship! I think my son's right to marry you!" He informs her.

Lily listens carefully to the King's information and she continues to battle Earl Kelly with him.

"Well Johnny hasn't married me yet shire!" O'Donovan tells Taylor.

Richard then gives Lily a smile.

"Don't worry my lady I'll see to it that he does!" He promises her.

Earl continues to round on Lily.

"I want you!" He snarls out at her in anger.

Lily's left shocked by Earl's words.

"Why?" She demands an answer from him.

Earl then knocks King Richard aside, and he grabs Lily once again by the hair.

"Because of what you will become!" Kelly informs O'Donovan in a tone of anger.

Lily then looks at Earl directly in the eyes with her own eyes full of pain.

"I believe the future can be altered I may not become the evil Tiger Lily!" O'Donovan tells Kelly in a promise.

Earl then let's go of Lily's hair, and he places his hand firmly over her mouth.

"Some things that are in the future are set in stone and cannot be altered!" Earl informs Lily in a sharp tone.

O'Donovan then pushes Kelly roughly away from her.

"Only we can decide our own future and I have already decided not to become Princess Tiger Lily!" Lily yells out at Earl in a tone of anger.

Richard now struggles to his feet, but before he can aid Lily in her fight against Earl he finds himself caught up suddenly in another fight with another bandit. Lily then punches Earl full on in the face.

"Now for the last time where is Johnny?" She commands an answer from him.

Earl then rounds angrily on Lily.

"Search my camp! Find him yourself, but no wait you can't, because I'm about to kill you right now!" He screams out at her.

Lily then uses her sword to wound her bandit attacker. Lily cuts off one of Earl's legs.

"AHH!" Kelly screams out in pain when O'Donovan chops off his leg.

Earl drops to the ground, because he no longer has two legs. Earl has now only got one leg.

"RETREAT!" Earl rages out in a commanding tone to his men that are battling King Richard, Toby and Tyler around him.

The ending

The battle was won all the bandits have now fled their camp, and they have now carried their wounded leader (Earl Kelly) away from their camp. The camp is now in the hands of King Richard Taylor, Lily O'Donovan, Toby Coleman and Tyler Lewis.

The end


	8. Chapter 8

The Ultimate Adventure series two episode eight

Introduction

Lily O'Donovan managed to escape from her prison cell in Bucking Palace with the help from the magical blue fairy. Lily then made her way to the kitchen in the Palace where she fought Captain Jack Harckness, before making a poisonous cup of warm tea to knock Queen Shannay out. Lily then made her way to the throne room in the Palace where she found both evil Queen's Shannay and Regina. Shannay commanded her ally Regina to leave her alone with her step-daughter, and Queen Regina obeyed Queen Shannay's commanded. Shannay then overpowered Lily, but Lily was rescued from her evil step-mother by a strange King.

After dealing with Queen Shannay the strange King then beamed both himself and Lily O'Donovan up to his space ship. This space ship is the greatest space ship in the universe. The strange King then beamed Toby Coleman and Tyler Lewis up to his space ship. The King then explained to Lily that he is the King of the universe, and that he's Johnny and Tee Taylor's father. Toby and Tyler then informed Richard and Lily that Johnny had been captured by a band of bandits led by a young man called Earl Kelly. Lily then informed Richard that Tee had been captured by her evil step-mother (Shannay Kettle).

King Richard Taylor then argued with Lily O'Donovan over his son Johnny Taylor, because Lily informed Richard that she was engaged to Johnny and that she was due to marry him, but Taylor and O'Donovan sorted out their differences when they encounted Earl Kelly and his army of bandits in their mission to rescue Johnny from him. Lily then met the young man who wants his hands on her (Earl Kelly) in battle. Lily then sliced off one of Earl's legs with her sword, and that then herself, King Richard, Toby and Tyler to win the battle.

Chapter one

Lily O'Donovan is stood standing next to King Richard Taylor in the main square in their new camp. Lily's blonde hair is flowing in the wind. Lily is still wearing her sliver chain mail armour, and her sword is firmly attached onto her belt. Lily is wearing hard leather black boots with black leather gloves on her hands. King Richard has got dark grey hair, and he's dressed like a King. Richard is wearing a golden crown on his head, and he's wearing sliver chain mail armour just like his new ally Lily. Both Tyler Lewis and Toby Coleman are standing near to them. Lily's troubled.

"Where do you think Earl and his men would have taken Johnny?" She questions the King.

Richard takes a look back at Lily in response to her question.

"I'm not sure he could be anywhere in this camp, but I don't think they would have taken him out of this camp!" The King informs O'Donovan in response to her question.

Toby turns to face Tyler.

"We should go and find and rescue our new friends Mickey, Elyan and Ronon!" He tells him.

Tyler nods his head in response to Toby's words. The two Adventurers then spread out throughout the deserted camp. There only appears to be four people inside this camp, and they are King Richard, Lily, Toby and Tyler. Richard's troubled.

"Who are our boys going to search for?" He questions Lily.

O'Donovan takes a look back at Taylor in response to his question.

"The Adventurers they're your son's men!" Lily informs King Richard in response to his question.

There's a moment of silence.

"So my son's a leader just like me! Johnny doesn't even know me, and he's actually managed to follow in his father's footsteps!" King Richard explains to Lily.

O'Donovan's troubled.

"How many men do you have at your command shire?" She questions Taylor.

Richard shakes his head at Lily in response to her question.

"None I lost them all unfortunately in a big battle against the monster Rumplestiltskin! One man managed to wipe out an entire army!" King Richard informs Lily in response to her question.

Twenty minutes later Toby and Tyler return to the King and Lily followed by Sir Elyan (the Knight), Mickey Smith (the former airplane pilot and former time traveller) and Ronon Dex (the former runner). All the Adventurers Toby, Tyler, Elyan, Mickey and Ronon now bow down before King Richard.

"We are now all at your command shire!" They all inform him.

Lily then gives the King a friendly smile.

"So am I!" She promises him.

Richard then raises his hands to all the people who are now at his service.

"All rise for now you bow to me but equally I must bow to you! I believe you're the army of men who have watched over my son Johnny, and protected him from dark forces, and for that reason and that reason alone I must also bow down to you all, and yes that includes you too Lily, because you've given my little boy light in his life and love in his heart, and for that reason and that reason alone I am eternally grateful to you! Together we will find both my son Johnny and my daughter Tee, and together we will rise up with them, and strike down the evil Queen Shannay with them!" The King informs all his new men (the Adventurers) and Lily.

King Richard then surprisingly bows down to Lily and his new soldiers (the Adventurers).

Chapter two

All of a sudden the evil witch (Morgana Pendragon) appears out of nowhere in the square of the camp before King Richard Taylor, Lily O'Donovan, Toby Coleman, Tyler Lewis, Sir Elyan, Mickey Smith and Ronon Dex. Elyan recognises Morgana from the olden days in his life, and he cowers away from her in fear. Lily doesn't know Morgana, and she's never even laid eyes on her before, but immediately she recognises her as an evil witch, because she looks an awful lot like Shannay Kettle, because she's dressed in the same manner as her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU LOT DONE TO HIM? WHAT HAVE YOU LOT DONE TO MY DEAR LOYAL SERVANT AND MASTER EARL KELLY?" Morgana screams out at King Richard and his new army in a demanding tone.

Lily then gives Richard a smile.

"I'll deal with this shire!" She promises him in a tone of anger.

Lily then rounds angrily on Morgana.

"I sliced one of his legs off!" She informs her in a snap.

Morgana then uses her dark magical powers to blast Lily off her feet. Lily goes flying off her feet, and she lands on a heap on the ground several yards away from the evil witch (Morgana), the King of the universe (Richard) and the Adventurers, the former time traveller and airplane pilot (Mickey Smith), the Knight (Sir Elyan), the former runner (Ronon Dex), the former Dumping Ground boy (Tyler Lewis) and the other former Dumping Ground boy (Toby Coleman). Richard takes a look round at Lily the young lady he's come to care for, and he discovers much to his shock that she's unconsise. Ronon then takes a run up at Pendragon, but he too is knocked off his feet by her magic. The King then takes a look at the evil witch.

"I think that I should be the one to fight you!" He informs her in a sharp tone.

Richard then withdraws the sword from his belt, and he aims it directly at Morgana. The King then makes a run up at the witch with his sword held firmly in his hand. Morgana then uses her dark powers to blast Richard off his feet. Mickey then withdraws a gun from his jacket, and he aims it directly at Morgana.

"Not another move or I swear I'll blow your bloody head off!" The former time traveller warns the evil witch in a tone of anger.

There's a moment of silence while Morgana puts a fake look of fear on her face. Pendragon then uses her powers to make Mickey's gun disappear out of his hands. The gun flies out of Mickey's hand, it flies through the air, and then it lands firmly in Morgana's hand. Morgana then uses the gun to shoot Mickey down dead. Morgana Pendragon has just murdered an Adventurer. Toby quickly looks at Tyler.

"There's nothing we can do don't try to do anything, because it'll be no use she'll just overpower you!" He warns him.

Toby and Tyler then stand facing the evil witch together. Morgana smiles coldly at the two young men.

"Good boys you two just stand back and do nothing, because if you don't then I'll just have to kill you like how I've killed this big lump of poop here!" She snaps sharply at them.

Morgana Pendragon has managed to overpower King Richard Taylor and his new army. Suddenly a sword appears through Morgana's belly from her back. The evil witch has just been stabbed by somebody with a sword from behind. Morgana then vanishes and Sir Gwaine (the Adventurer and Knight) appears where she has disappeared. Gwaine has just stabbed the evil Pendragon with his sword. Gwaine smiles at the two young men Toby and Tyler.

"Finally we've found you!" He informs them both.

Allen A Dale (the Adventurer and former outlaw) then appears out of nowhere by sir Gwaine's side. Gwaine and Allen together then get to work on picking Richard, Lily, Elyan and Ronon up off the floor. Lily then shares a hug with both Allen and Gwaine, because she knows them both. Gwaine looks at Lily desperately in the eyes.

"I'm sorry love but Johnny's the new dark one!" He informs her in an apologetic tone.

Lily shakes her head at Gwaine in response to his information.

"No my friend I'm happy to tell you that he isn't, because I kissed him, and in that kiss I managed to remind him of the good man who he really is!" O'Donovan tells the Knight in a tone of explanation.

Gwaine's left happy by Lily's explanation. King Richard's troubled.

"Who are you?" He questions both Sir Gwaine and Allen A Dale in a tone of curiosity.

Lily then turns to face Richard in response to his question.

"They're Adventurers too they work for your son Johnny!" O'Donovan informs Taylor in response to his question.

Meanwhile Elyan and Ronon are crying over Mickey's dead body. Gwaine then turns to face his old friend Elyan.

"It's alright my friend your friend who you have lost today is with god now!" He makes a promise to him.

Elyan then turns to face Gwaine, and he shares a hug with him.

"It's good to see you again!" Sir Elyan informs Sir Gwaine.

The two Knights of Camelot have now been reunited with one another. Lily then takes a look down at Mickey's dead body in sadness.

"Rest in peace," she tells him.

Richard then turns to face both Gwaine and Allen.

"I am Johnny Taylor's father and I need your help!" He informs them both.

Gwaine's troubled.

"Johnny thought that you were dead!" He tells Richard.

Lily then raises her hands to silence Gwaine.

"I've already had that conversation with him!" O'Donovan informs the Knight.

Both Gwaine and Allen are troubled.

"What do you need our help with?" They question Richard.

The King takes a look at both the former outlaw and the Knight in response to their question.

"My son Johnny's been sent somewhere by the same young man who captured yourselves Earl Kelly, and I need your helps to discover where that place is where Earl has sent Johnny!" King Richard then informs Allen and Gwaine.

Both Adventurers then bow down before Richard.

"We'll help you find Johnny! We'll serve you like how we serve him!" Both Gwaine and Allen make a vow to the King.

King Richard then turns to face his new army made up of Lily, Sir Gwaine, Allen A Dale, Sir Elyan, Ronon Dex, Toby Coleman and Tyler.

"Our search for my son Johnny may begin!" He informs them all.

The King then takes Lily dearly by the hand.

"If we find my son and if he's still alive then you have my blessing to marry him!" He promises her.

Lily's left happy by the King's promise to her, and she hopes that that's a promise that'll he stick to.

Chapter three

King Richard Taylor, Lily O'Donovan, Sir Gwaine, Allen A Dale, Sir Elyan, Ronon Dex, Toby Coleman and Tyler Lewis all search Earl Kelly's old camp together for Johnny Taylor, but they don't seem to find him anywhere. Rumplestiltskin (the dark one) suddenly appears out of nowhere in the main square of the camp before Lily. Rumplestiltskin looks directly at Lily.

"Hello deary short time no see, anyway I know what you're looking for the man your engaged to, and you believe him to be still here inside this camp, but let me tell you something deary Johnny Taylor is indeed not still here inside this camp! I can help you find him, because I know where he's been sent to! All I require in return for my service is your trust in me!" He informs her.

There's a moment of silence while Lily thinks over the information that she's just received from Rumplestiltskin. Lily's troubled.

"If I do trust you to lead me to the place where Johnny's been sent will you do something for me in return?" She questions the dark one.

Rumplestiltskin's troubled.

"I thought I was already doing something for you deary by leading you to your one true love," he says to Lily.

O'Donovan knows the dark one to have a good point there. Lily then rounds on Rumplestiltskin.

"Take me, Johnny's father and his new men to the place where Johnny's been sent!" She demands him.

Rumplestiltskin then shakes his head in refusement to Lily's demand.

"I can't take everyone there I can only take you!" The dark one informs O'Donovan.

Lily then rounds on Rumplestiltskin.

"Then take me there alone!" She commands him.

Rumplestiltskin then gives Lily a smile as he grabs her firmly by the arm.

"Very well deary," the dark one then says to O'Donovan as he vanishes away from the camp with her.

Chapter four

Rumplestiltskin (the dark one) and Lily O'Donovan both appear in a beautiful magical little land together. Earl Kelly it turns out has sent Johnny Taylor to another land. When Earl pushed Johnny into the wall it sent him here. The wall in which Earl pushed Johnny into was a secret passageway between two different lands. There's a permanent rainbow in the sky in this little land. There's a lovely meadow in this land, and there's a little inn in this land. Rumplestiltskin smiles coldly at Lily.

"Johnny's being kept prisoner inside there!" He informs her.

Lily's troubled.

"By who?" She questions Rumplestiltskin.

The dark one then turns to face O'Donovan in response to her question.

"The dragon!" Rumplestiltskin informs Lily.

O'Donovan can suddenly here a terrible roar coming from inside the inn. Lily's troubled.

"How can a dragon fit inside that inn?" She questions Rumplestiltskin.

The dark one turns to face O'Donovan in response to her question.

"The inn's bigger on the inside than the outside!" Rumplestiltskin informs Lily in response to her question.

Lily can't really believe that such a terrible creature lives in such a lovely peaceful little place like this. Rumplestiltskin turns to face Lily once again.

"Go inside there and rescue your one true love!" He commands her.

Lily then withdraws her sword from her belt and she holds it firmly in her hand. Lily then aims her sword directly at Rumplestiltskin.

"Come with me into the inn!" Mrs O'Donovan commands the dark one.

Rumplestiltskin then shakes his head at Lily in response to her command.

"No this is as far as I take you!" Rumplestiltskin informs Lily in response to her command.

The dark one suddenly vanishes away from the lovely terrible little land abandoning O'Donovan there. Lily knows that it's up to her to rescue Johnny from the dragon now. Lily then rushes up to the inn with her sword held firmly in her hand, and then Lily bursts into the inn. It's like stepping foot inside a gigantic castle when Lily steps foot inside this inn. There's fire everywhere. There's just a gigantic hall stretching on for miles and miles inside the inn. Inside the inn the building looks really incredibly big. It's like stepping foot inside a totally different building when you step inside the inn.

At first Lily O'Donovan can't see the dragon anywhere. Mostly there's just dark inside the inn, but there's also little fires and candles in different places around the inn. Lily makes a run down the hall with her sword still held firmly inside her hand, and then that's when Lily realises that the dragon is flying around in circles high above her head. The dragon looks like an incredibly big creature. The beast isn't chained up. Lily notices a wooden big box in a nearby corner in the hall, and surprisingly she knows just exactly what's inside there. Johnny Taylor (her one true love) is locked up inside that big wooden box. Lily makes a run at the big wooden box, but that's when the mighty dragon sights her.

The dragon zooms down from the air and it lands on all four legs on the floor of the big hall. The big dragon seems to take up much space on the big hall when he lands on it. Lily aims her sword directly at one of the dragon's legs, and she strikes her sword deep into the leg. The dragon roars out in pain when Lily stabs him on the leg, and it appears that Lily has made the dragon really angry. The terrifying beast snaps his teeth out in anger at the terrified young lady. Lily was now beyond anyone else's hope, her only hope now was her own. Lily was now beyond being saved by anyone else, her only hope now was to get herself out of this mess.

Lily O'Donovan suddenly felt magical powers inside her once again, and she used those magical powers to blast open the big wooden box that Johnny Taylor's being kept a prisoner inside. Johnny is now laying unconsise on the floor of the hall surrounded by all the destroyed planks of wood. Lily then uses her magical powers to bring life back into her one true love. Johnny's eyes suddenly flashes open. Lily then uses her magical powers to give her one true love strength again. Johnny all of a sudden jumps to his feet off the floor of the hall, Taylor realises that his one true love O'Donovan is in danger, and Johnny rounds angrily on the dragon to rescue Lily from it. O'Donovan then uses her magic to make a sword appear in Taylor's hand. Johnny and Lily then round on the beast together with swords held firmly in their hands.

Johnny Taylor and Lily O'Donovan have now been reunited once again, and they're both now ready to aid one another in battle once again. Johnny and Lily then both round on the dragon in anger. The beast breathes fire out of his mouth in anger at both O'Donovan and Taylor.

"So we're both heroes again are we?" Johnny shouts over at his one true love in a questioning tone.

Lily then nods her head in response to her one true loves question.

"Yes we will be if we defeat this bastard!" Lily calls over at Johnny.

O'Donovan and Taylor are continuing to battle the dragon together. Suddenly the dragon strikes Lily hard on her side with his incredibly sharp tail. Blood immediately begins to pour out from the new wound in Lily's side from where the dragon's stroked her. Lily screams out in a high pitched scream of pain when the dragon injures her. Lily then collapses onto the floor of the hall apparently unconsise.

"Lily!" Johnny shouts out in terror when he realises much to his horror that his one true love has been harmed.

Johnny then looks directly at the dragon in the eyes.

"Prepare to meet thy doom!" He warns him as he makes a run up at him.

Johnny then stabs the dragon hard in the chest with his sword, and surprisingly as soon as he does that the dragon blows up. Johnny looks round at all the destroyed pieces of skin that belonged to the dragon. Only dried up pieces of skin remain from when the dragon blew up. Johnny knows that he and Lily need to get away from this place now. Johnny then lifts Lily up dearly into his arms, and he hurries out of the hall carrying her in his arms. Outside of the inn Johnny surprisingly finds himself face to face with his father (King Richard Taylor), and his men (the Adventurers) Sir Elyan (the Knight), Ronon Dex (the former runner), Sir Gwaine (the Knight), Allen A Dale (the former outlaw), Toby Coleman (the former Dumping Ground boy) and Tyler Lewis (the former Dumping Ground boy).

"Rumplestiltskin brought us all here son!" King Richard informs his son.

Johnny takes a look up in anger at his father.

"Don't call me that you have no right to be my father!" Johnny snaps out at Richard in a tone of sharp anger.

Johnny then lays Lily's unconsise body down on the field before him, his father and his men. Johnny then turns to face both Toby and Tyler.

"See what you can do for her!" He commands them.

Toby and Tyler quickly look down at the wounded Lily.

"I'm sorry Johnny I don't think we can do anything for her, because we're not Doctors!" Coleman and Lewis inform Taylor.

Gwaine turns to face Johnny.

"I watched Gaius the Camelot court physician treat his patients a couple of times so I could probably treat her!" He informs him.

Johnny then pats Gwaine gently on the back.

"See what you can do for her!" He commands him.

Gwaine then knees down on the field directly before Lily's unconsise body, and the Knight begins to examine O'Donovan's wounded side with both his hands and eyes. Johnny then rounds on his father, he grabs him firmly by the arm, and Johnny leads Richard roughly away from the others. Johnny then stops to talk to his father (the King) quite a long way away from the others. Johnny stops to talk to Richard inside the hall, because he believes it to be a safe place now that the dragon is dead. Inside the hall Johnny rounds angrily on his father.

"Why the hell aren't you dead? I've always been told that you were dead by Jake Lake (mum's new husband) and Mike Milligan my old head careworker!" He informs him in a sharp tone.

There's a moment of silence before Johnny withdraws the sword from his belt, and he aims it directly at his father's throat.

"Answer my question!" Johnny commands his father the King.

Richard continues to face his son, and he doesn't take his eyes away from him. The King then clears his throat.

"Johnny I've always led a really dangerous life, so dangerous that he neither expected nor wanted you and your sister to get caught up in it!" Richard informs Johnny.

Johnny's troubled.

"So did you tell mum to tell people like Mike to tell people like me and Tee that you were dead?" He snaps out at Richard.

The King then nods his head in response to his son's question.

"Yes I did, because I believed that it was the best way to protect both you Johnny and your sister Tee!" Richard continues to explain himself to his son.

Johnny still appears to be angry with his father.

"Do you know that Jake made mum kick us two out of the house me and Tee?" Johnny demands an answer from his father Richard.

The King then nods his head in response to his son's question.

"Yes I unfortunately did know that your mum herself told me!" Richard informs Johnny.

Johnny then drops his sword to the hall floor in shock to his father's information. Johnny can't actually quite believe that his father knew that his own children had been kicked out the house by his old evil wife and her new husband. Johnny then punches Richard full on in the face.

"That's for leaving Tee and me in the Dumping Ground for all these years!" He hisses out at him in a tone of anger.

Richard then pushes Johnny roughly away from him.

"Are you not pleased I left you there son? If I hadn't left you there then you maybe wouldn't have met your girl Lily!" The King informs his son in a sharp tone.

Johnny shakes his head in disgust at Richard.

"You didn't even attempt to contact me once over the years!" Johnny snarls out at his father in a continued tone of anger.

The King then rounds angrily on his son.

"You also didn't attempt to contact me over the years!" Richard reminds his son in a tone of anger.

Johnny's then left angry with himself for not trying to contact his father over the years, and Johnny's also angry with himself, because he realises that if he had really tried to discover that his father was still alive he would have found enough evidence to confirm it.

The end


	9. Chapter 9

The Ultimate Adventure series two episode nine

Introduction

The two Adventurers Toby Coleman and Tyler Lewis have managed to rescue Adventurers Mickey Smith, Sir Elyan and Ronon Dex from where they've been kept prisoner in the bandit camp. King Richard Taylor, Lily O'Donovan, and the Adventurers Mickey Smith (former airplane pilot and time traveller), Sir Elyan (the Knight), Ronon Dex (the former runner), Toby Coleman (the former Dumping Ground boy) and Tyler Lewis (the other former Dumping Ground boy) then all met the evil witch Morgana Pendragon in battle, but the evil witch managed to overpower King Richard and his new army, and she even killed Mickey. Richard, Lily and the army of Adventurers were however rescued from Morgana before she could kill anyone else by both Sir Gwaine and Allen A Dale. Gwaine was then reunited with both Lily and Elyan, and both him and Allen offered their services to their new King (Richard).

Lily O'Donovan then came across Rumplestiltskin in her search for her one true love (Johnny Taylor) in the bandit's camp. Rumplestiltskin then took Lily to the place where Johnny had been sent to, to another land which first appeared to be rather peaceful and lovely, but Lily's thoughts on the land soon changed after she discovered just what was kept inside the little inn that was much bigger on the inside. Inside the inn there was a gigantic hall, and inside that hall lived a dragon. Lily at first battled the dragon alone, but then she discovered where Johnny was being locked up, and she used her magical powers to break him out from the wooden box that he was being kept locked up inside. Together Lily and Johnny battled the nasty horrible beast, but then the dragon struck Lily hard on the side with his incredibly sharp tail, and he wounded her. Johnny then was able to kill the dragon, because he struck him hard on the chest with his sharp sword. Johnny then carried the wounded Lily out of the inn, and he came across his father who he believed to be dead (King Richard Taylor) and his men the Adventurers Sir Elyan, Sir Gwaine, Ronon Dex, Allen A Dale, Toby Coleman and Tyler Lewis outside the inn. Johnny then shared a nasty reunion with his father who had left him abandoned inside the Dumping Ground for years.

Chapter one

Lily O'Donovan struggles to open her eyes, and she finds Sir Gwaine (the Adventurer and Knight) treating her when she does open her eyes. Lily gives Gwaine a smile.

"Thanks," she says to him when she realises what he's doing.

Gwaine then gives Lily a little smile.

"Are you alright?" He questions her in a tone of concern.

Lily then manages to sit up straight from laying on her back, and she nods her head in response to the Adventurer's question.

"I am now thanks to you!" Lily promises Gwaine in response to his question.

Johnny Taylor then approaches them across the field that they're in. Johnny gives Lily a warm hearted smile when he sees her sitting down before him.

"Are you alright now love?" Johnny questions Lily in a tone of concern.

O'Donovan then nods her head in response to Taylor's question.

"I am now thanks to your fellow Adventurer!" Lily informs Johnny in response to his question.

Gwaine then gives Johnny a smile.

"The god lord has guided me towards the way of healing her!" He informs him.

Johnny then shakes his head in response to Gwaine's information.

"Nonsense my man this was all down to you!" Taylor tells the Knight in response to his information.

Gwaine then struggles to his feet from his knees, and he shakes hands with his leader Johnny. Gwaine then wanders away to give Johnny a moment alone with Lily. Johnny then sits down on the field beside Lily, and he gives her a loving smile.

"You gave me a scare back then love!" Johnny informs Lily.

He then shares a loving kiss with her on the lips. Lily's troubled.

"Have you spoken to your father yet?" She questions Johnny in a tone of curiosity.

Johnny then nods his head in response to Lily's question.

"Yes I have!" He informs her in response to her question.

Lily then gives Johnny a little smile.

"I think he feels really bad for leaving both you and Tee in the Dumping Ground for all these years," she tells him.

Johnny then shrugs his shoulders in response to Lily's words.

"I'm not bothered that he did if he hadn't then I might not have fallen in love with you, so I'm pleased that he did!" Johnny informs his future wife.

Lily's troubled.

"Do you know that your father's the King of the universe?" She questions Johnny.

Johnny shakes his head in response to Lily's question.

"No I didn't, but if what you tell me is true and he is then that makes me the Prince of the universe!" Taylor informs O'Donovan in response to her question.

Lily then smiles excitedly in response to Johnny's information.

"Oh my I'm marrying a Prince!" She cries out at him in a tone of excitement.

Johnny and Lily then share a loving hug with one another. King Richard Taylor then approaches them.

"Johnny son we'll be leaving for Bucking Palace soon!" He informs his son.

Johnny then nods his head in response to his father's information.

"Thank you shire!" Johnny snaps out in anger at his father.

Richard then ignores Johnny's sharp tone, and the King gives Lily a friendly smile.

"Are you alright now?" He questions her in a tone of concern.

Lily nods her head in response to Richard's question.

"Yes now thanks to Sir Gwaine, I'm sorry I had to tell Johnny that you are the King of the universe!" Lily informs Richard in response to his question.

The King then turns to face Johnny in response to Lily's information.

"In that case we need to talk!" Richard snaps at Johnny.

The youngest Taylor then looks up in anger at the oldest Taylor.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say to me right here right now!" Johnny informs his father in a sharp tone.

There's a moment of silence.

"All I have to say to you is that if I'm the King of the universe and I am then you are the Prince of the universe!" Richard explains to Johnny.

Johnny then jumps to his feet off his bottom and he rounds angrily on his father.

"Do you think I didn't already know that?" Johnny snaps out in a tone of sharp anger at Richard.

Suddenly a troll appears out of nowhere before Richard, Johnny and Lily before the King can respond to his son's question. The troll is armed with a gigantic axe, and the troll himself looks bigger that the statue of liberty in America. The troll rounds angrily on the three friends. Johnny then withdraws his sword from his belt, and he aims it up in anger at the big troll.

"Get Lily away from here!" Johnny commands his father as he engages his new enemy (the troll) in combat.

Richard then shakes his head at his son in refusement to his command.

"I'm not leaving you here in danger and that's the end of it!" King Richard snarls out at his son Johnny in a sharp tone.

Richard then charges towards the troll with his sword held firmly in his hand. Johnny then quickly turns round to face Lily.

"In that case RUN!" He commands her.

Lily too then struggles to her feet wanting to disobey Johnny's command and engage the troll in battle, but just as soon as she does that she can feel a massive pain of agony coming from her side. Lily screams out in pain when her side starts to hurt, but Johnny doesn't hear her scream, because when she screams the troll also lets out a great big terrifying roar. Fortunately Allen A Dale sees that Lily is struggling and in pain, and he hurries over to help her. Allen places his arm gently around Lily to help her, and Lily places her own arm gently around Allen to support herself up. Allen then hurries away from the King, his son and his enemy troll with Lily.

Chapter two

King Richard and Johnny Taylor's swords continue to meet the trolls axe in battle. Finally together the father and son manage to knock the troll down, and then they kill it. Richard then turns to face Johnny.

"You're not a bad fighter!" He says to him sounding proud.

Johnny smiles in response at his old man in approval.

"Thanks you're not a bad warrior yourself!" Johnny informs Richard.

There's a moment of silence.

"Right now we need to lead our army the Adventurers into battle against the evil Queen Shannay Kettle in Bucking Palace!" King Richard informs Johnny.

Johnny nods his head in response to his father's information. Johnny's troubled.

"Do you think Lily's well enough to go into battle against Shannay?" He questions his father.

Richard shrugs his shoulders in response to his son's question.

"I don't know it's up to Lily whether she believes she's well enough to go into battle against Shannay or not!" Richard informs Johnny in response to his question.

The two Adventurers Sir Elyan and Sir Gwaine then approach the two Taylor's together. Gwaine turns to address the King.

"Shire the men are nearly ready to depart for Bucking Palace!" He informs him.

Richard nods his head in response to the Knight's information.

"Good news," The King tells his Knight in response to his information.

Sir Elyan then turns to face Johnny.

"Lily's gone for a lay down!" He informs him.

All of a sudden Lily O'Donovan and Allen A Dale rush over to the father, so and the two Knight's together. Allen is trying to tell Lily to go back and lay down on a nearby bench, but she ignores his words. Lily looks directly from Johnny to Richard.

"I think we should set off to rescue Tee, Carman and the others from Queen Shannay now!" She informs them both.

Johnny then takes a look at Lily with concern in his eyes.

"Are you well enough to go into battle?" Johnny questions Lily in a tone of concern.

O'Donovan then nods her head in response to Taylor's question.

"Yeah I just can't wait to get my hands on Shannay!" Lily snaps out at Johnny in a tone of anger.

Taylor can tell what O'Donovan is worried about, and he pulls her into a loving hug.

"Lily Rosie will be safe!" Johnny promises his one true love.

There are tears of sadness in Lily's eyes in response to Johnny's promise to her.

"I should never have left Rosie in the hands of Shannay!" O'Donovan informs Taylor in a tone of sadness.

Lily then cries silently in Johnny's arms. King Richard then turns to face Allen.

"I think Lily wishes to go into battle and we as her friends should respect her decision!" He informs him.

Allen nods his head in response to the King's information.

"I will respect her decision shire!" The former outlaw promises the King in response to his information.

Allen then heads over to stand by his friends Gwaine and Elyan. Ronon Dex then races up to them followed closely by both Tyler Lewis and Toby Coleman. Ronon is dressed in his usually clothes, and he's carrying a big staff, but both Toby and Tyler are dressed in suits of armour. Both Tyler and Toby have swords attached onto their belts. Both Toby and Tyler are also wearing sliver metal helmets on over their heads. The King then stands in a centre of a circle facing all his men who are all gathered around him. Richard takes a look round at all the Adventurers who are gathered around him, before resting his eyes on both Johnny and Lily. Johnny and Lily now have their arms placed gently around one another. The King clears his throat.

"My daughter Tee has been a prisoner to the evil Queen far too long right now I'm going to set out on a quest to rescue her from her, is there any round this circle who wish to join me?" Richard questions his son Johnny, the girl who has already become like another daughter to him (Lily), and the Adventurers Gwaine, Allen, Elyan, Ronon, Toby and Tyler.

Johnny is then the first to step forward from the circle and face his father. Johnny stands facing his father Richard.

"I'll gladly wander into the pits of hell for both you and Tee!" He promises him.

The King then shares a firm handshake with his son.

"You're a good man Johnny Taylor!" Richard informs his son.

Johnny then stands by his father's side facing the rest of the circle. Lily is then the next person to step forward to face the King.

"I like your family shire! Johnny is already like a husband to me, and Tee has been much more than a friend to me over the years, I see Tee as a sister already take out the in law bit. I'd gladly lay my life down for any member of your family shire!" Lily makes a vow to the King in an informing tone.

The King then finds himself bowing to the young lady, because he has come to respect her far too much.

"Thank you Lily I'll see to it that your little daughter Rosie is also rescued from the evil Queen!" The King makes a promise to Mrs O'Donovan.

Lily then stands by both Richard's side and Johnny's side facing the rest of the circle. Sir Gwaine is then the next person to step forward, and he bows before King Richard.

"Things seem to have suddenly gone dull around here I'd be more than happy to have a bit more excitement in my life, and this quest will give me that excitement shire!" Gwaine informs Richard.

Everyone else then bows down before the King. Suddenly Rumplestiltskin appears before King Richard, Johnny Taylor, Lily O'Donovan and their new army.

"I know where you lot are planning to go!" The dark one informs the King and his army.

Richard doesn't wish to waste time by asking Rumplestiltskin how he knows that, and instead he rounds angrily on him. The King aims his sword directly at the dark one's throat.

"Can you take me and my men to Bucking Palace?" King Richard demands an answer from Rumplestiltskin.

There's a moment of silence before Rumplestiltskin nods his head in response to the King's question.

"Off course I can deary why else do you think I came back here?" Rumplestiltskin questions Richard in an informing tone.

Rumplestiltskin suddenly withdraws a potion from his robes. He pours the liquid from the potion down on the ground before him and the others, and then suddenly a massive black hole appears on the ground from where the spilled liquid had been. Rumplestiltskin smiles coldly at the King and all his army.

"Who's going to be the first to go down there then?" He questions them all.

Rumplestiltskin suddenly grabs Johnny firmly by the arm.

"How about you to be the first to go down there Mr Taylor?" He questions him.

Rumplestiltskin then suddenly pushes Johnny down the big black hole in the ground.

"JOHNNY!" Lily screams out in terror when Johnny has disappeared down the hole.

Rumplestiltskin then laughs coldly before resting his eyes on Lily.

"Go on Lily there might be a wedding reception waiting at the bottom for you deary!" The dark one informs Mrs O'Donovan.

Rumplestiltskin all of a sudden grabs Lily firmly by the arm, and he too pushes her down the hole.

"JOHNNY! LILY!" King Richard rages out down the whole in a tone of terror.

Rumplestiltskin then rounds on Richard.

"Jump down there shire your family awaits you at the bottom!" He informs him.

The King then realises that he has no other choice but to jump down the hole, and he does so.

"Come on dearies jump you're not going to leave your King and his family in danger down there are you?" Rumplestiltskin questions the Adventurers.

Sir Gwaine then grabs both Allen A Dale and Sir Elyan firmly by the arms, and he prepares to jump down the hole with them, but before he does Ronon Dex races up and into the hole. Sir Gwaine then does jump down the hole with both Allen and Elyan. Rumplestiltskin then rounds on the two remaining Adventurers.

"Come on dearies don't be cowards now!" Rumplestiltskin snaps at both Toby and Tyler in a sharp tone.

Toby then looks in fear down the hole.

"This is just like something from one of those super hero magazines I used to read as a kid!" Toby informs both Tyler and Rumplestiltskin.

The dark one then rounds on Coleman.

"Then be like one of those super heroes and jump down there to save your friends!" He commands him.

Toby then jumps down the hole in response to Rumplestiltskin's command. Rumplestiltskin then grabs Tyler, and he roughly throws him down the hole. Now King Richard and his entire army have journeyed down the hole. Rumplestiltskin then suddenly disappears from the lovely terrible land.

Chapter three

Earl Kelly struggles to open his eyes, and when he does he finds himself facing Morgana Pendragon in a dirty sewer. Earl remembers suddenly much to his horror that he has only got one leg down. Earl takes a look down at what he believes to be a missing leg in horror, but instead he finds a plank of wood attached to him from where his leg used to be. Earl is standing on one leg and the plank of wood which is being used as his new leg. Morgana smiles coldly at Earl.

"I used my magical powers to attach that plank of wood on you!" She informs him.

Earl smiles at Morgana in response to her information. Morgana then suddenly slaps Earl full on across the face wiping away his smile.

"That's for not bringing me Lily O'Donovan!" Pendragon snaps coldly out at Kelly in a sharp tone.

Earl's left suddenly frightened by Morgana's sharp tone. Earl then backs away from the evil witch in fear. Morgana then continues to round on Earl.

"All you had to do was capture that Lily and hand her over to me or kill her yourself!" She yells out at him in a tone of sharp anger.

Morgana then folds her arms in anger, and she smiles coldly at Earl.

"Well I'm now going to go after Lily O'Donovan, and see if I stand a better chance of disposing off her than you did, because if I do then I get in Queen Shannay's favours!" Morgana informs Earl in a continued sharp tone.

Pendragon then races her way down the sewer away from Kelly.

Chapter four

The hole brought King Richard, Johnny Taylor, Lily O'Donovan and they're army of Adventurers made up of Ronon Dex, Toby Coleman, Sir Gwaine, Allen A Dale, Tyler Lewis and Sir Elyan to under the grounds of Bucking Palace. They are all still armed with their weapons. Johnny walks side by side with both his father Richard and his girlfriend Lily. The Adventurers and their King and friends use their swords to fight their way up to the surface of the grounds of Bucking Palace; they use their weapons to fight off gigantic spiders and killer daddy longlegs'. Finally King Richard, Johnny, Lily and the Adventurers find themselves all up on the surface of the grounds of Bucking Palace. The King then stops to talk to his soldiers just before the Palace.

"This could be the last battle we all fight together, because Queen Shannay has power and control over the entire world, and she'll be aiming for me, because I'm actually going to declare myself to her as the King of the universe. Lily you take Gwaine, Toby and Ronon with you and you go and find and rescue your daughter from her prison cell! Johnny you take Elyan, Tyler and Allen with you and you go and rescue Tee from her prison cell! Meanwhile I'll deal with the evil Queen Shannay!" Richard informs all his soldiers.

King Richard then pulls Johnny into a loving hug.

"Good luck to you," he says to him.

Johnny looks at Richard in the eyes.

"Send Shannay to the pits of hell!" He commands him.

Richard then nods his head in response to his son's command before hurrying away towards the Palace. Johnny then pulls Lily into a loving hug.

"See me soon!" He begs her.

Johnny then shares a loving kiss with Lily on the lips.

"Stay safe we both have a wedding to attend our own!" O'Donovan reminds Taylor in a commanding tone.

Johnny then leads his men Sir Elyan, Tyler Lewis and Allen A Dale off in one direction, and Lily leads her men Sir Gwaine, Toby Coleman and Ronon Dex off in another direction.

Chapter five

King Richard Taylor reaches the main gates of Bucking Palace, and he finds them to be locked. Suddenly a tip of a sword places itself on the King's back.

"Intruder in my Palace oh how lovely this is just what I've been waiting for!" A sharp voice announces itself to Richard.

The King then freezes himself in terror. "Oh no she's found me", a little voice complains to the King inside his head.

"Shannay Kettle I know who you are!" Richard informs the person who is standing behind him with their sword aimed at him.

The attacker standing behind the King with her sword aimed at him laughs coldly at him.

"I am not Shannay Kettle!" The voice of a woman informs Richard.

The King's troubled.

"Then who are you?" He questions the strange woman as he spins round to face her.

King Richard now stands directly facing Queen Regina. Regina places her hand sharply over the King's mouth.

"All in good time!" She snarls at him.

The King then grabs the Queen's hand firmly with his own hand, and he pulls her hand roughly away from his mouth.

"Take me to Queen Shannay!" King Richard commands Regina.

The evil Queen then smiles coldly in response to the King's command.

"So be it!" Regina snaps coldly at Richard.

The evil Queen then uses her powers to blast open the main gates off Bucking Palace. Queen Regina then leads King Richard firmly by the arm into the Palace. Once both King Richard and Queen Regina are out of sight Lily O'Donovan hurries through the main gates of Bucking Palace followed by her men Toby Coleman, Sir Gwaine and Ronon Dex. Inside the Palace Lily and her soldiers suddenly find themselves surround by Palace guards.

"Cut them down!" Lily then commands the Adventurers.

Sir Gwaine then engages a guard in battle, but Gwaine soon wins the fight, and he kills the guard. Toby then fires a bullet off his gun at a guard, and he shoots him down dead. Ronon then uses his staff to knock a guard hard on the head.

"Ronon kill him don't injure him!" Lily snaps sharply at the Adventurer.

The guard then collapses onto the ground, and Ronon grains his staff hard down onto his neck. Soon Lily and her Adventurers have defeated all the guards. Lily then leads the way for her men down into the Palace prison cells. Lily leads her men directly to her little daughter's prison cell, and she finds her daughter Rosie O'Donovan, her little brother Jonah Kettle, her little sister Poppy Kettle, and Tee's daughter Gina Taylor all inside it. Lily then breaks her family out of their prison cell. Lily pulls Rosie into a loving hug as soon as she makes her way into the prison cell. Gwaine then takes both Poppy and Gina gently by the hand.

"Come on run for it now!" He commands them both.

Sir Gwaine, Toby and Ronon have taken the dead guard's swords from them, and they begin to hand them out to Poppy, Jonah and Gina. Ronon then picks Gina up, and he carries her gently in his arms.

"Defend from above!" Dex commands the little girl.

Toby then picks little Jonah up, and he carries him gently in his arms. Lily then picks Rosie up, and she carries her gently in her arms. Gwaine then turns to face Poppy, and he takes her gently by the hand. Gwaine then turns back to face Lily.

"Should we leave the Palace now?" He questions her.

Lily then nods her head in response to Gwaine's question.

"Yes we should," she informs him in response to his question.

Suddenly little Gina cries out, "WHERE'S MUMMY". Lily closes her eyes, and she wishes that no enemy heard that cry, but one did (Queen Shannay) did. All of a sudden Shannay Kettle appears out of nowhere on the corridor in her Palace directly before Lily O'Donovan, her family and men. Ronon quickly places Gina down gently on the ground before him from his head. Ronon then aims his staff directly at the evil Queen. Sir Gwaine then releases Poppy by the hand, and he places his sword directly at Queen Shannay. Gwaine then turns to face Toby.

"Make sure Lily and her family leave this Palace alive!" He commands him.

Ronon then quickly turns to face his leader.

"LILY RUN AWAY WITH YOUR FAMILY! TOBY WILL PROTECT YOU WE'LL FEND HER OFF!" Ronon rages out at Lily in a commanding informing tone.

Sir Gwaine then turns to face Lily.

"It's been a pleasure to have known you!" He informs her.

Lily knows better than to argue with the Adventurers. Lily then grabs Gina, and she lifts her up into her arms. Lily then races down the corridor with both Rosie and Gina in her arms. Toby then grabs Jonah firmly by the arm, he takes Poppy gently by the hand, and he hurries as fast as he can down the corridor with them both.

Chapter six

Queen Shannay stands directly facing both Sir Gwaine and Ronon Dex on the corridor. The evil Queen uses her dark powers to make both the Knight's sword and the former runner's staff disappear from them both. Shannay then rounds in anger on both Ronon and Gwaine, and she uses her dark powers immediately to kill Ronon. Ronon's dead body drops to the ground before Shannay and Gwaine. Shannay Kettle has just used her dark powers to kill Ronon Dex. Shannay now rounds in anger on Gwaine.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you Sir Knight and not even Johnny Taylor can save you now!" She informs him.

Gwaine just smiles at Shannay, because he's not going to give her the satisfaction of begging for his life. Suddenly Shannay drops down dead, and Johnny Taylor stands by where she's just been standing. Johnny has just used his magical powers to kill Queen Shannay. Johnny stands with his men Sir Elyan, Tyler Lewis and Allen A Dale directly facing Gwaine. All of a sudden the evil Queen quickly returns to life from the dead, and she rounds angrily on both Sir Elyan and Tyler Lewis. Shannay then uses her dark powers immediately to kill Elyan. Shannay Kettle has just killed Sir Elyan. Elyan's dead body then drops to the ground directly before his leader Johnny and the evil Queen Shannay. Johnny rounds in anger on Shannay.

"You have the power of immortality don't you?" He demands an answer from her.

Shannay then nods her head in response to Johnny's question.

"Yes indeed I do I used my powers to steal it from a man who loved me Captain Jack Harckness!" The evil Queen informs Taylor in response to his question.

Johnny looks at Shannay directly in the eyes.

"Did you just pretend to love me when I became the dark one?" He questions her.

Gwaine then rounds angrily on Johnny.

"Don't betray Lily!" He warns him.

Johnny then raises his hand to silence Gwaine in response to his warning.

"I'm not don't worry I'm actually rescuing her!" Johnny informs Gwaine in response to his warning.

Shannay sees through Johnny's plan.

"You wish to see me love you again, so that you can turn me into a good person, but there is just no light inside my life to make me a good person Johnny Taylor!" She informs him.

Johnny's left shocked by Shannay's information.

"How can you betray your own son Jonah?" He questions her in a tone of shock.

Johnny shakes his head in disgust at Shannay.

"Look at all those people who loved you Steve, Lily and Jonah just look at how you've ruined them all!" He demands her.

Shannay smiles coldly at Johnny.

"I feel no regret for how I killed Steve for how I betrayed Lily and Jonah!" She snaps sharply at him in an informing tone.

Johnny then turns to face both Tyler and Gwaine.

"Deal with her while I go and rescue Tee!" He commands them both.

Both Gwaine and Tyler then round in anger on Queen Shannay. Johnny then turns to face Allen.

"Come with me to rescue Tee!" He orders him.

Johnny then hurries away from the evil Queen down the corridor with his Adventurer. Johnny leads Allen directly to Tee Taylor's prison cell, and there they find both Tee and Carman Howle locked up inside the prison cell. Together both Johnny and Allen manage to break open the cell door, and Johnny hurries inside the prison cell. Johnny unties the rope from Tee's hands before also untying the rope from Carman's hands. Johnny then helps Tee to her feet from the dirty ground of the prison cell before sharing a loving hug with her. Allen then helps Carman to her feet from the rotten ground of the prison cell. Allen then leads Carman out of the prison cell. Johnny takes Tee gently by the hand out of the prison cell.

"I've finally found dad!" He informs her.

Tee's left totally shocked by Johnny's information.

"Isn't he meant to be dead?" She questions him.

King Richard then approaches them both on the corridor outside the prison cell. Carman has now disappeared up the corridor leading away from the prison cell with Allen. Richard looks directly from his son Johnny to his daughter Tee before sharing a loving hug with them both.

"I've finally found you both!" Richard informs both Tee and Johnny in a relieved tone.

The King then bows down before Tee.

"It is an honour to be finally meeting you at last!" He tells her.

Tee's left shocked by the sudden appearance of her father.

"How dare you expect such a happy family reunion after you've left us abandoned in the Dumping Ground for years!" Tee snaps out at her father Richard in a sharp tone.

Johnny then turns to face Tee.

"Dad just wanted to protect us!" He informs her.

Richard then nods his head at Tee in response to Johnny's information.

"It's true what your brother says I've always led a very dark and dangerous life, and I didn't wish for you two to get caught up in it!" The King explains to his daughter.

The King then stands facing both his son and daughter on the corridor.

"Look can we deal with this later right now we need to get away from here!" King Richard informs both Johnny and Tee.

Richard then turns to face Johnny.

"I didn't find Queen Shannay, but I did managed to escape from Queen Regina!" He tells him.

King Richard then starts to hurry down the corridor with both his son and daughter.

"I found Shannay!" Johnny informs his dad as he races down the corridor with him.

The three Taylor's then round a corner, and there they find Sir Gwaine, Allen A Dale, Tyler Lewis, Carman Howle and Toby Coleman. Gwaine looks directly from Richard to Johnny.

"We managed to overpower Queen Shannay all of us together!" He informs them both.

Johnny gives Gwaine a smile in response to his information.

"Good now let's get the hell out and away from this Palace!" Johnny informs his Knight.

Everyone then begins to continue on their way down the corridor together.

Chapter seven

Outside the Palace King Richard, Johnny and Tee Taylor, Carman Howle, Tyler Lewis, Toby Coleman, Sir Gwaine and Allen A Dale find Lily O'Donovan, Poppy Kettle, Jonah Kettle, Rosie O'Donovan and Gina Taylor. Lily pulls both Carman and Tee into a loving hug as soon as she sees them both standing before her, because they are the three best friends. Tee after hugging Lily pulls her daughter Gina into what seems to be an everlasting hug. Carman then shares a proper reunion with Tyler. Johnny stands by his father.

"Where now?" He questions him.

Richard then gives his son a smile in response to his question.

"Why my great Palace Mslan off course in Blackpool you have a wedding to attend your own!" The King informs Johnny in response to his question.

Johnny then gives Lily a loving smile that she returns, they are both knowing that their time is finally upon them to get married.

The end


	10. Chapter 10

The Ultimate Adventure series two episode ten

Introduction

Sir Gwaine helps Lily O'Donovan recover after being wounded by the dragon. Lily then shares a better reunion with Johnny Taylor (her one true love). Lily reveals to Johnny that is father Richard is the King of the universe, and with Richard being a King Johnny himself must be a Prince. King Richard and Johnny then battle a big troll together, and they manage to defeat it. Rumplestiltskin suddenly appears before King Richard and his new army made up of his son Johnny, Lily, Sir Gwaine, Sir Elyan, Ronon Dex, Allen A Dale, Toby Coleman and Tyler Lewis, and he leads them all to Bucking Palace (the place where they wish to go).

We discover that Morgana Pendragon has given Earl Kelly a wooden leg, because Lily O'Donovan sliced off his real leg with her sword. We then discover that Morgana wants her hands on Lily.

King Richard then journeys up to the main gates of the Palace alone, and there he is captured by Queen Regina who he believes to be Queen Shannay. The others all split up into two different groups Lily O'Donovan takes charge of one group which is made up of Sir Gwaine, Toby Coleman and Ronon Dex, and Johnny Taylor takes charge of another group which is made up of Sir Elyan, Tyler Lewis and Allen A Dale. Lily is planning on rescuing her family with her men, and she succeeds, but they are located in the Palace prison cells by Queen Shannay. Shannay kills Ronon. Lily manages to get all her family out of Bucking Palace alive and well. Meanwhile Johnny rescues Tee and Carman from their prison cell with Allen A Dale while Sir Gwaine and Tyler Lewis deal with the evil Queen. Richard then shares both a happy and nasty reunion with his daughter Tee when he escapes from Regina.

Chapter one

Everyone is now in King Richard's Palace Mslan which is in Blackpool in England. Johnny Taylor is just about to get married to Lily O'Donovan, and everyone is feeling excited towards that wedding. Wedding bells are starting to ring out throughout the Palace while everyone prepares for the wedding. Johnny finds himself facing his dad Richard Taylor in his new chamber in the Palace. Johnny is now wearing a black suit with a black bow tie. Richard pulls his only son into a loving hug.

"You're making me very proud today son Lily's one heck of a girl!" The King informs Johnny.

Johnny's troubled.

"Do I have your blessing?" He questions his dad.

Richard then nods his head immediately in response to his son's question.

"Yes off course you do!" The King promises his son in response to his question.

There's then a loud knock on Johnny's chamber door.

"Come in!" Johnny calls out to the person on the other side of the door.

Tee Taylor then makes her way into her big brother's new chamber. Tee is dressed in a lovely sparkling white dress, because she is going to be Lily's bridesmaid, and Carman Howle is going to be Lily's maid of honour. Tyler Lewis is going to be Johnny's best man. Tee gives her big brother (Johnny) a loving smile.

"How's Lily? Is she still here?" Johnny questions Tee in a tone of concern.

Johnny's concerned that Lily's going to get cold feet. Tee can tell what her brother's worried about, and she bursts into giggles when she sees the sight of his concerned face.

"Great Lily now owes me five pound, because I made a bet with her that you'd get worried that she'd have cold feet!" Tee informs her brother in a tone of laughter.

Tee then hands a piece of paper over to Johnny with Lily's handwriting written on it. Johnny then begins to read the piece of paper.

 _ **Johnny**_

 _ **I feel that I'm making the best decision in my life by marrying you! Ever since I met you all those years ago in the Dumping Ground I felt as if we were right for one another, and now I've been proved right to believe that.**_

 _ **Lily**_

Richard then turns to face his daughter.

"Tee is the main hall ready for the wedding!" The great King questions his little girl.

Tee then nods her head in response to her father's question.

"Yes Sir Gwaine and Allen A Dale have been cleaning it for us!" Tee informs her father Richard in response to his question.

Tee then pulls Johnny into a loving hug.

"Your making me very proud today Lily's one of the bravest friends I've ever had!" She tells him.

Chapter two

Lily O'Donovan is in the new chamber she's received from King Richard in his Palace. Lily is floating around her chamber wearing a lovely white flowery dress. There's a knock on her chamber door.

"Come in!" Lily calls out to the person on the other end of her door.

Carman Howle then makes her way into her best mate's chamber. Carman is wearing a lovely purple silk dress, and she's carrying some flowers in her hands. Carman stands facing her best friend in her best mate's chamber. Lily gives Carman a friendly smile.

"Eee Carman the day is finally upon us is Johnny still here or has he got cold feet?" She questions her sounding concerned.

Carman then gives her best mate a friendly smile in response to her question.

"Johnny is still here Lily don't worry he wouldn't leave you neither now nor ever!" Carman promises Lily in response to her concerned question.

Lily then pulls Carman into a loving hug.

"Are you sure you're making the right decision in marrying Johnny? What if he proves to be another dead man like Lily?" Carman questions Lily in a continued tone of concern.

Lily O'Donovan then gives Carman Howle a smile in response to her question.

"Liam wasn't a dead man he just became a dead man!" Lily informs Carman in response to her question.

There's a moment of silence.

"I've never been surer about anything before in my life Johnny's the right man for me!" Lily continues to inform Carman.

Carman's troubled.

"Do you love Johnny more than you loved Liam?" She questions her best mate in a tone of curiosity.

Lily then nods her head in response to her best mate's question. Sir Gwaine then makes his way into Lily's chamber, and he turns on the spot to face her there. Gwaine stands directly before Lily in her chamber.

"You asked to see me!" He reminds her.

Lily nods her head in response to Gwaine's reminder.

"Yeah I did, will you give me away today?" O'Donovan questions her favourite Adventurer.

Gwaine's left taken by surprise by Lily's question to him.

"It's a little bit short notice Lily and why me? I didn't even think we were that close, have you not got a family or friend who you wish to give you away?" The Knight questions O'Donovan in response to her own question.

There's a moment of silence before Gwaine then nods his head in response to Lily's question when he sees her big cute eyes looking at him.

"Yes then yes off course I shall give you away to Johnny today Lily it shall be my honour and duty to do so!" Sir Gwaine finally promises Lily in response to her question.

Gwaine then links arms with Lily.

"Shall we make our way to the main hall?" He questions her.

Lily then nods her head in response to Gwaine's question.

"At last we shall!" O'Donovan promises the Knight in response to his question.

The Adventurer then leads the bride to be out of her chamber in the Palace followed closely by the maid of honour. Feelings and emotions spread throughout Lily. Lily's heart is now racing with beats. Lily's also feeling rather scared, because she doesn't wish for Johnny to back out of the wedding at the last minute. Lily thinks about her old dad (Steve Kettle) on her way down to the throne room. It should have been Steve to give his daughter away on both of her wedding days, but Steve was gone just like Liam, just like Lily's mum, just like Lily's old dog Shadow and just like her little sister Rosie. Finally the bride (Lily), the man to give her away (Gwaine) and the maid of honour (Carman) arrive outside the main hall. Lily's troubled and she looks round to face Carman.

"Where's Tee?" O'Donovan questions Howle in a tone of concern.

Carman shrugs her shoulders in response to Lily's question. Great this is all Lily needs right now her bridesmaid going missing at the last minute. Suddenly Tee Taylor appears behind Lily carrying her red roses. Tee looks quickly at Lily.

"It's alright I'm here we may proceed with this wedding!" She informs her in a promising tone.

Sir Gwaine then pulls open the main doors leading into the hall, and just as soon as he does that music from inside the hall begins to play sweet little tunes. Gwaine leads Lily gently by the hand into the hall. Gwaine walks one side of the bride and Carman walks the other. Tee follows Lily and her friends down the hall. Lily can see Johnny waiting at the front of the hall just before his father who is sat on his throne. Lily's walk seems to take forever walking down the hall to be with Johnny. Lily is surprised to find old friends like Mike Milligan, Cam Lawson and Tracy Beaker gathered in the hall to witness their wedding. Finally Lily reaches Johnny at the front of the hall. Carman and Tee then disappear away from Lily together to find seats together in the hall. Gwaine gives Johnny a little warm hearted smile before also disappearing away from him and Lily to find a seat in the hall. Johnny and Lily stand directly facing one another in the hall. Lily is wearing a black hairband across her head. Johnny shakes her head in astonishment at Lily.

"I can't believe that this day is finally upon us!" He informs her in a tone of shock.

Lily then shakes her head at Johnny in response to his information.

"Neither can I!" Lily tells Johnny in a tone of surprise.

King Richard then rises to his feet off his throne to address both his son Johnny and the lady he's marrying Lily and the rest of the hall. Richard firstly nods his head in welcoming to the guests that Tee has invited to the wedding Mike, Cam and Tracy.

"You are all most welcome here!" The King informs all his son Johnny's old friends.

Both Johnny and Lily then give Mike, Cam and Tracy a friendly smile. Lily and Johnny then turn back to face King Richard. Richard turns to address both his son and the lady he's marrying again.

"It seems only fitting that I should be the one to say your wedding!" The King informs Johnny and Lily.

Lily then starts to cry out in happiness knowing that this is one of the best days in her life. Johnny takes a look at the woman he loves.

"Hay fever?" Johnny questions Lily.

O'Donovan then nods her head in response to Taylor's question.

"Yeah," Lily says to Johnny in response to his question.

Johnny then smiles in great delight in response to Lily's response.

"Will you Johnny Taylor take this woman Lily O'Donovan to be your lawful wedding wife, to have and to hold till death do you part?" The King questions his son.

Johnny then nods his head in response to his father's question.

"I will!" Johnny promises his father in response to his question.

King Richard then turns to address Lily.

"Will you Lily Kettle O'Donovan take this man Johnny Taylor to be your lawful wedding husband to take care of throughout both sickness and health?" He questions her.

Lily then nods her head in response to the King's question.

"I will shire!" Lily promises the King in response to his question.

Toby Coleman who is stood by the King then hands a cushion over to him with the two golden rings attached onto it.

"Now if you could give one another the rings!" King Richard commands both Johnny and Lily.

Johnny then takes a ring from the cushion, he takes Lily gently by the hand and he pushes the ring gently onto one of her fingers. Lily does the same with the ring but with one of Johnny's fingers. The King then smiles from his son to the woman he's just married.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Richard informs Johnny.

Johnny then grabs Lily, he pulls her into a loving embrace, and Mr Taylor shares a loving kiss with the new Mrs Taylor on the lips. Lily O'Donovan has now become Lily Taylor. Johnny holds Lily lovingly in his arms for what seems to be forever. Suddenly Sir Gwaine screams out from the crowd, "PARTY!" Everyone then bursts into words of agreement, especially Johnny and Lily. Lily then takes her new husband gently by the hand.

"I need to tell you something in private something I've kept to myself for quite some time, because I wanted to wait until after our wedding to tell you, and now I can tell you, because our wedding is over!" Lily informs her new husband.

Lily then leads Johnny gently by the hand into a back room in the hall. Johnny's troubled.

"Lily what's happened what's wrong?" He questions his new wife in a troubled tone.

Lily then stands directly facing Johnny in the back room, and she looks him directly in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant with your baby!" Lily informs Johnny.

Johnny's left both shocked and happy by Lily's information.

"When did you discover that you were?" Mr Taylor demands an answer from the new Mrs Taylor.

There's a moment of silence.

"When we were living together in our flat in London all those long months ago, and now I can feel myself going into labour!" Lily informs Johnny in a tone of explanation.

Mrs Taylor's troubled.

"Have you not noticed me getting fat over the last couple of months?" She questions her new husband.

Lily then lets out a terrifying scream as she can feel her new child approaching her from inside her belly.

"Now that you mention it yes I have, but forgive me for not paying attention to your weight Lily, because I've had an awful lot to deal with of late!" Johnny informs his new wife.

Lily then collapses onto the floor of the back room in pain. Johnny then sinks down beside her to help her. Johnny takes Lily gently by the hand, and he looks at her lovingly in the eyes.

"It's alright I'm here with you to support you and I'm not going anywhere!" Johnny promises Lily.

All of a sudden Allen A Dale races urgently into the back room to see them. Allen looks both directly at urgently at Johnny.

"Sir the Palace is being invaded by Morgana Pendragon!" He informs him in a desperate tone of fear.

Lily then looks at Johnny.

"Get your arse into battle! I'll be fine!" She promises him in a tone of command.

Lily knows that her time is right to give birth to her new baby. Johnny then looks at Allen.

"Stay and watch over Lily!" He commands him.

Johnny then races urgently out of the back room with his sword held firmly in his hand, and just outside the back room Johnny comes face to face with the evil witch herself (Morgana Pendragon). Morgana rounds angrily on Johnny, and Mr Taylor aims his sword in anger at the evil witch.

"Where is your one true love? Where is the new Lily Taylor?" Morgana commands an answer from Johnny.

Taylor then lashes out at the evil witch in anger with his sword.

"I won't let you harm Lily!" Johnny snaps out in a tone of anger at Morgana.

The evil witch then smiles coldly at Taylor in response to his sharp tone.

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about it I will get my hands on Lily!" Morgana yells out in a tone of anger at Johnny.

She then uses her dark powers to make him go flying off his feet. Morgana then makes her way sharply into the back room. Inside the back room Morgana finds a few different people she finds the Adventurer (Allen A Dale), Lily Taylor and her new little baby boy who she's decided to call Steve after her deceased father. Allen rounds angrily on Morgana as soon as he sees her, and the former outlaw aims his sword in anger at the evil witch. Morgana then uses her dark powers to kill Allen before rounding angrily on Lily. Morgana takes a look down in disgust at Lily who is sat down on the floor before her.

"I'm in an alliance with Earl Kelly and I've come here for you!" The evil witch informs Mrs Taylor in a snap.

Lily's left shocked by Morgana's information.

"Why is a powerful woman like you wasting her time with someone like Earl?" She demands an answer from her.

Pendragon then snatches the new born baby (Steve) firmly out of his mother's arms.

"So that I can control him!" Morgana informs Lily in response to her question.

Taylor looks up in anger at Pendragon.

"Give my baby back to me!" She commands her.

Morgana shakes her head in refusement to Lily's command.

"No from now on this baby shall be mine!" The evil witch informs Taylor in response to her command.

Morgana then reaches down, she grabs Lily firmly by the arm and she pulls her roughly to her feet. Morgana then smiles coldly at Lily.

"Both you and your new son are coming with me!" She informs her in a sharp tone.

Morgana then suddenly vanishes out of the back room and away from the Palace with both Lily and her new son Steve.

End of series two


	11. Chapter 11

The Ultimate Adventure second special episode

Introduction

Johnny Taylor has now married Lily O'Donovan, and that means that she's now become Lily Taylor. Lily told Johnny that she had been pregnant with his baby for a long time, and she gave birth to it. Lily then named the baby boy Steve after her deceased father. Morgana Pendragon then came to invade King Richard's Palace, and she captured both Lily and the new-born baby Steve. Morgana then told Lily that Steve was now her baby.

Chapter one

King Richard, Prince Johnny and Princess Tee Taylor are all stood in the throne room in the great Palace of Mslan together. Suddenly Sir Gwaine bursts into the hall led by his old friend Sir Percival. After Sir Elyan was killed Gwaine sent a message to his friend Sir Percival telling him that he must fight for King Richard and his family.

"Any news on Morgana?" The King questions his Knight's.

Both Gwaine and Percival shake their heads in response to Richard's question.

"No nothing shire, but there's a man here to see you!" Sir Gwaine informs his King in response to his question.

Jake Lake (the man who married Johnny and Tee's mum) then comes bursting into the throne room. Both Johnny and Tee are left horrified to find Jake (their step-father) standing before them in the throne room. Johnny turns to face his dad Richard.

"This is the man who married mum, and this is the man who captured me and Tee all those years ago!" He informs him.

King Richard then rounds in anger on Jake Lake.

"Think your funny do you capturing my kids?" He snaps out at him in a sharp tone of anger.

Jake shrugs his shoulders in response to Richard's question.

"It was necessary what I did capturing your children!" Lake informs the King.

Johnny then rounds in anger on Jake.

"Well this isn't a good time for us so if you don't mine I'd appreciate it if you pissed off out of my father's Kingdom!" He snaps out in a sharp tone of anger at him.

Jake smiles coldly in response to Johnny's sharp words.

"I need to be here, because I need to tell both you and Tee something!" Lake informs Johnny.

Johnny shakes his head at Jake.

"I didn't care much about the last news you broke to me that mum had died, so why would I care about this news you wish to give me?" Johnny snaps out at Jake in a tone of anger.

There's a moment of silence before Jake rounds angrily on Richard.

"Either you make your children come with me now or I swear I will raise an army of the dead to crush your Palace to the ground!" He warns him.

The King then shakes his head at Jake Lake in response to his warning.

"I don't think you have the power to raise an army of the dead let alone to command them into battle!" Richard tells Jake in a truthful tone.

Suddenly Jake closes his eyes, and he whispers an enchantment in his head to awaken an army of the dead. Suddenly skeletons start to appear out of nowhere in the throne room. All the skeletons seem to be armed with swords. All three Taylor's Richard, Johnny and Tee have already withdrawn their swords from their belts when they saw the sight of Jake standing before them in the room. The skeletons all begin to round on the Taylor's. Johnny then rounds angrily on a skeleton, and his sword meets its sword in battle. Johnny fights back against the skeleton with everything that he has. Tee then engages another skeleton in combat. King Richard himself then rounds in anger on Jake. Jake is armed with both a gun and a sword, and he aims his gun at Richard's head in anger, and he aims his sword at his chest in disgust. Prince Johnny is finding it hard to defeat the skeleton that he's fighting. Richard looks in anger at Jake.

"At least make this a fair fight lower your gun!" He commands him.

Surprisingly Jake then obeys Richard's command and he lowers his gun. The King's sword then meets Lake's sword in battle. Meanwhile Johnny manages to use his magical powers to defeat the skeleton that he's fighting. Suddenly the skeleton that Tee's fighting knocks the sword roughly out of her hand before grabbing her firmly by the throat. Prince Johnny luckily sees that his sister Princess Tee's in danger and he rushes over to aid her. Johnny then uses his magic to make fire appear at the end of his blade. Johnny then uses his sword with fire attached onto it to slice the skeleton's head off that's harming his sister. Johnny then places his arm gently around Tee.

"Come I must get you to safety!" Prince Johnny informs his sister as he helps her across the room.

More skeletons kept appearing by the minute. Sir Gwaine then bursts once again into the throne room once again followed by Sir Percival, and Carman Howle, Tyler Lewis and Toby Coleman also follow him into the room. Gwaine, Percival, Carman, Tyler and Toby are now all engaging the skeletons in battle. Johnny quickly looks at Carman.

"Stop!" He commands her before she meets a skeleton in battle.

Johnny then looks directly at Carman.

"I don't want either you are Tee to get hurt like Lily's getting hurt wherever she is! I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to either one of you, so this is what I want you to do both of you Carman Tee flee from this Palace, and spare me and dad a thought now and again Tee!" He commands both her and his sister.

Johnny then hands Tee's hand gently over to Carman's hand. Carman and Tee then take hold of one another's hands.

"Run!" Johnny commands both his friend and his sister.

Carman and Tee then begin to race hurryingly out of the throne room together in response to Johnny's command. Johnny then takes over fighting the skeleton that Carman was just about to fight. Johnny hopes that Carman will protect his little sister, and lead her gently out of the Palace, and deep down Johnny knows that Carman will not fail him. Johnny then finishes off fighting the skeleton that he began to fight five seconds ago. Meanwhile King Richard is now in full combat with Jake Lake, but the shocking thing is that Jake seems to be much more powerful than Richard, and he seems to be overpowering him. Johnny then wipes out two skeletons at once. Prince Johnny then watches in horror as his father King Richard is knocked roughly to the ground by Jake Lake. Jake then sinks the blade of his sword deep down into Richard's chest. Johnny realises now much to his horror that his father (Richard) is dying.

Chapter two

Prince Johnny's heart then seems to break when he sees his father lying dying before him on the floor of the throne room. Johnny then forgets all about being in the company of Jake Lake and the skeletons, and he sinks down feeling devastated on the floor of the throne room beside his dying father. Johnny then holds his dying father (Richard) lovingly in his arms.

"I'm not ready for you to leave me!" Johnny informs his father the King in a tone of sadness.

King Richard then gazes up lovingly at his only son.

"Johnny take command of my throne you were born to be a leader you were born to be a King!" Richard tells Johnny.

There's a moment of silence while Johnny cries silently into his father's dying arms.

"I'm not ready to be a King yet!" Johnny informs his dying father.

The dying Richard then places his head gently against his son's head.

"You have to promise me Johnny that you'll take command of my throne!" Richard demands his son.

Johnny then nods his head in sadness in response to his father's demand.

"I promise!" Johnny promises his dying father before Richard passes away in his son's arms.

There's a moment of silence while Johnny closes his dead father's eyes for him before looking up in deep disgust at Jake Lake.

"YOU DID THIS!" Johnny cries out in a tone of anger at Jake.

The last remaining Taylor in the room then jumps to his feet off the floor of the throne room, and he rounds in anger on Lake. Johnny then aims his sword directly at Jake.

"You should not have killed my father!" Taylor snaps out at Lake in a tone of disgust.

Jake then smiles coldly at Johnny.

"I felt it was necessary to kill your father, because he was standing in my way of getting to you!" He informs him.

Prince Johnny's sword then meets Jake's sword in battle.

"Well I feel it's necessary to kill you because you're a filthy little bastard who deserves to be killed!" He snarls out in a tone of anger at him.

Johnny is angry, and some people are more powerful when they're angry, but others are not. Johnny is sometimes more powerful when he's angry, but sometimes he's not. Unfortunately this is a time when Johnny just happens to be less powerful when he's angry, and Jake Lake manages to immediately overpower him. Jake then knocks Johnny roughly onto the floor of the throne room. Jake then aims the blade of his sword down directly at Johnny's chest.

"I'm not going to kill you!" Lake then informs Taylor.

While Johnny's down on the ground Jake reaches down, and he snatches his sword sharply off him. Jake then grabs Johnny firmly by the arm, and he pulls him roughly onto his feet. Jake then claps his hands loudly together and all the skeletons suddenly disappear out of the throne room. Jake Lake has just commanded his army of the dead to leave the great Palace of Mslan. Before leaving the Palace however the skeletons captured Sir Gwaine (the Knight), Sir Percival (the Knight), Toby Coleman and Tyler Lewis. Jake then sits Johnny firmly down on a stool in the room, before grabbing thick rope from a hidden corner in the room, and Jake ties the rope firmly around Johnny. Lake makes Taylor his prisoner. Jake then stands directly before where Johnny is sat on the stool with his gun aimed directly at him.

"Right now I can tell you what I have come here to tell you!" Jake informs his new prisoner Johnny.

Taylor then tries to struggle free from the rope that's been roughly tied around him, but he discovers much to his horror that he can't. Johnny then looks in anger at Jake.

"Get on with it then with whatever you've come here to tell me, because I need to make sure that my friend and sister have left the Palace safely, and then I need to rescue my men the Adventurers from your army of skeletons, and then just to finish off I need to rescue my new wife Lily from the evil witch Morgana, and finally I can take her on our honeymoon!" He snarls out at him in a sharp tone of impatience.

Jake then fires his gun directly at Johnny, but he's never really been a good target, and the bullet from the gun misses Johnny by inches.

"That was supposed to miss you by the way that was a warning shot to shut you up from talking further about your ruddy new wife!" Jake explains himself to Johnny.

Taylor then shakes his head in disgust at Lake.

"You couldn't fire anything at me even if you wanted to, because you're as crap at firing a gun as you are at everything else!" Johnny informs Jake in a tone of anger.

Jake loads up his gun once again before aiming it again directly at Johnny.

"Right now I managed to escape from prison, and I realised after escaping from prison much to my horror that your mother Izzie is still alive, because my path crossed with her's once again!" Jake informs Johnny.

Taylor's troubled.

"Where is my mum right now?" He demands an answer from Lake.

Jake turns back to face Johnny in response to his question.

"Last time I saw her she was in London!" Lake informs Taylor in response to his question.

Johnny then looks up at Jake in anger.

"Just bloody untie me, leave this Palace and never again come a step near me!" He commands him.

Jake then shakes his head in response to Johnny's command.

"I know that if I untie you from that rope then you'll just kill me!" Jake informs Johnny.

Taylor then shakes his head at Lake in response to his information.

"No I wouldn't kill you! Why would I waste my time and energy killing a worthless piece of crap like you?" Johnny questions Jake.

There's a moment of silence while Jake properly takes in Johnny's question.

"If I untie you from that stool do you promise not to kill me?" Lake questions Taylor.

Johnny nods his head in anger in response to Jake's question.

"Yeah I promise I wouldn't kill you, NOW BLOODY UNTIE ME FROM THIS ROPE!" Taylor rages out at Lake in a tone of loud sharp anger.

Jake then uses his sword to cut the rope free from Johnny. Johnny then jumps to his feet off the stool before rounding in anger on Jake.

"I promise that I'm not going to kill you, but you'll probably end up killing yourself, because you have blood on your hands! Blood that will never wash off!" Johnny informs his enemy Jake in a tone of anger.

Taylor then points to the door of the throne room and he clicks his fingers loudly together.

"Now leave my Palace!" Johnny commands his evil step-father.

Jake then quickly leaves the throne room in response to Johnny's command.

"I HOPE FOR YOU SAKE THAT I NEVER COME ACROSS YOU AGAIN!" Taylor rages out in a loud tone of anger after Lake.

Johnny then kicks the stool he's just been sitting on away from him in anger.

Chapter three

Prince Johnny Taylor sits alone on his father's old throne in the throne room in the great Palace of Mslan. Suddenly Sir Gwaine surprisingly makes his way into the throne room followed closely by Sir Percival, Tyler Lewis and Toby Coleman. Gwaine and the others turn to address their Prince in the throne room.

"We managed to escape and overpower the skeletons!" Gwaine informs Johnny.

Johnny then looks back in sadness at his best mate Sir Gwaine.

"Jake Lake killed my father the King!" Taylor informs his best warrior.

There's a moment of silence while Gwaine and the others share Johnny's sadness. Gwaine continues to look directly at Johnny.

"You must become our new King!" He informs him.

Johnny then nods his head in response to his best mate's information.

"Yeah I made a promise to my dad before he died that I would take over him as the King of this Palace!" Johnny explains to Gwaine in response to his information.

Johnny then turns to address Sir Percival.

"Leave the Palace now and search for both Tee and Carman, because I told them both to flee the Palace when we were getting invaded by the skeletons!" He informs him.

Percival nods his head in response to the Prince's command before turning to face Gwaine.

"Will you come with me?" Percival questions his friend Gwaine.

Prince Johnny then shakes his head at Sir Percival.

"No he can't, because I need Gwaine here!" The Prince informs his Knight.

Johnny then turns to face Gwaine.

"There is something that you must do for me!" He tells him.

Toby and Tyler both then turn to face big muscular Percival.

"We'll come with you!" They both inform him.

The big Knight then rolls his eyes in frustration, because together these two Adventurers can behave rather childishly. Johnny can tell that Percival isn't comfortable with the idea of Toby and Tyler going with him, and the Prince then turns to address his two Adventurers.

"No you two can't go with Percival, because I need you both to witness something my coronation!" Johnny informs both Tyler and Toby.

Percival then gives Johnny a smile to thank him for just saving him from getting a headache. The Prince then waves his big Knight (Percival) away from him.

"Be quick finding them!" Prince Johnny commands Sir Percival.

The big Knight then hurries out of the throne room in response to his Prince's command. Johnny then turns to face Gwaine.

"Fetch my father's old crown for me and place it on my head!" He commands him.

Gwaine then disappears immediately out of the throne room in response to Johnny's command.

Chapter four

Princess Tee Taylor and Carman Howle are now in the public street leading away from the forest where the great Palace of Mslan is together. Carman and Tee are both frightened to know how they both must look to the people of the public, because they are both still wearing their metal armour. Suddenly Carman is approached by someone who she used to know called Esme. Carman and Esme once planned on running away to Rio together, but Esme changed her mind out it at the last minute. Carman stands directly facing Esme on the street.

"Hello again," she says to her.

Tee looks directly from both Esme to Carman before resting her eyes on Carman.

"Both Lily and Johnny need us and this is not a good time for you to run away to Rio with her!" Tee snaps sharply at Carman in a reminding tone.

Esme's troubled when she sees Tee standing before both her and Carman.

"Are you still wasting your time with those kids from the care home?" Esme questions Carman.

Tee then pulls a sharp face at Esme.

"Back off this isn't a good time for us to be meeting you!" She warns her.

Esme's troubled.

"Why do Lily and Johnny need you all of a sudden? I don't remember Lily being that nice to either you or me the last time we met one another!" She reminds Carman.

Carman then rounds angrily on Esme in response to her reminder.

"Lily is much more than a friend to be then you ever were and ever could be!" Carman snaps sharply at Esme in response to her reminder.

Tee then rounds angrily on Esme.

"You see Carman knows who her real friends are now!" She informs her.

Esme then gives Carman a smile.

"The offer still chance come away to Rio with me!" She tells her.

Tee then shakes her head at Carman.

"Don't turn your back on me, Johnny and Lily now when we all need you most!" Taylor warns Howle.

Carman then shakes her head at Tee.

"Lily doesn't need me know that she has Johnny watching over her!" Howle informs Taylor.

Tee shakes her head in disgust at Carman.

"Lily's been captured by an evil witch, and Johnny needs your help to rescue her from her!" She reminds her.

Esme continues to face Carman.

"I need you too probably more than Lily does!" She informs her.

Esme then rounds in anger on Tee.

"There's no such thing as an evil witch!" She snaps out at her in a tone of anger.

Tee appears to want to start arguing with Esme again, but before she can Carman raises her hand to silence her. Carman then rounds on Tee.

"I just don't see where I could fit in with Lily's new life, and I want me and Tyler to settle down somewhere and get a place of our own, and maybe just maybe that place of our own will be in Rio!" She informs her.

Carman then turns back to face Esme.

"I've decided that I'm going to go with you this time to Rio!" She tells her.

Carman then turns back to face Tee.

"Now we better return home to your father's Palace so that I can collect my husband!" She informs her.

Tee then looks at Carman in mercy.

"Please don't leave us!" She begs her.

Carman then shakes her head apologetically at Tee.

"I'm sorry I just can't turn this offer down again!" Howle apologises to Taylor.

All of a sudden Sir Percival approaches them. Carman gives Percival a smile.

"Hay there Percival this is my mate Esme," she says to him as she points to Esme.

Percival then rounds on Esme in response to Carman's words of greeting.

"Clear of you look like a posh Princess, but there's just no room for you inside our Palace!" The Knight informs Esme.

Carman then rounds on Percival.

"I'm leaving Mslan I'm going to go away to Rio with Esme!" She tells her.

Percival then rounds in anger on Carman.

"Johnny's relying on you to help him rescue Lily from Morgana I urge you not to betray him now!" He informs her.

Carman then shakes her head at Percival in response to his information.

"I'm sorry but this is an offer of a lifetime to go away to Rio, and I've already refused it once years ago I cannot refuse it again!" Howle explains herself to the new Adventurer.

Percival then gives Carman a cold smile in response to her explanation.

"At least have the descents to say farewell to our new King!" The big Knight snaps out at Howle.

Tee's troubled.

"What do you mean when you say our new King? What's happened to my father?" She demands answers of Percival.

The Adventurer then turns to face the Princess in response to her questions.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you that your father Richard is dead!" Percival informs Tee in an apologetic tone.

There's a moment of silence while tears of both pain and sadness appear in Tee's eyes.

"Your brother Johnny is taking over as our King!" The Knight continues to inform the Princess.

Tee then rounds angrily on Carman.

"You can go to hell or wherever it is you wish to go, but I'm staying here by my brother's side!" She tells her.

Tee then turns back to face Percival.

"Let's go home back to Mslan I need to see Johnny!" She informs him.

Chapter five

Princess Tee Taylor reaches the throne room in the great Palace of Mslan just in time to watch the Knight (Sir Gwaine) place a golden crown on her brother's head. Prince Johnny has now become King Johnny. Carman Howle pushes past Tee into the throne room in the Palace. King Johnny's eyes quickly moves past Carman, and they respect on Tee. Johnny gives his little sister a loving smile.

"Leave us!" The new King commands his new council.

Carman, Sir Percival, Sir Gwaine, Toby Coleman and Tyler Lewis all leave King Johnny and Tee Taylor in the throne room together in response to the new King's command. Johnny is sat down on his throne with his old father's crown placed securely on his head. King Johnny turns to face his little sister.

"So dad's dead!" Johnny informs Tee.

The Princess then bursts into big tears of sadness in response to her big brother (the King's) information.

"Oh why has this happened to us?" Princess Tee questions King Johnny.

The new King then gives his little sister a sad smile in response to her question.

"I don't know, but I didn't kill Jake Lake for what he did, because I don't think that revenge is the way forward!" King Johnny informs Tee.

There's a moment of silence while Tee feels proud of her big brother, because of what he has just informed her and of what he has become. Johnny then looks directly at Tee.

"Before he left me Jake told me that mum is still alive, but I don't want to attempt to contact her, because she has never attempted to contact us!" He informs her.

Tee's troubled.

"Maybe dad would have wanted us to find mum again!" She tells Johnny.

The King then gives his little sister a loving smile.

"If you wish to attempt to contact mum again then I will gladly assist you!" He informs her in a promise.

Princess Tee then nods her head in response to King Johnny's information.

"Yes I would like to find mum again!" The Princess tells her big brother.

Johnny then rises to his feet off his throne, he crosses the room over to Tee, and he pulls her into a loving hug.

"Then I will search both heaven and earth to find mum again, but first I must rescue Lily from Morgana!" The new King informs his little sister.

Tee then looks directly at her big brother.

"Carman wishes to leave us, because Esme has returned to her with the offer of going away to Rio with her, and Carman's going to take Tyler with her when she leaves Mslan!" Tee explains to Johnny.

Just as the Princess gives her brother the King this explanation of events that occurred while she and Carman were on the street, Esme makes her way into the room. Esme gives Johnny a loving smile, because somehow she has always had feelings towards him, but Johnny doesn't return the smile, because his heart has now moved on from her, and now it's fixed only on Lily. Esme looks directly at Johnny.

"Do you still love me shire?" She questions him.

Johnny then shakes his head at Esme immediately in response to her question.

"No my heart's now made only for Lily!" The King informs his guest in response to her question.

Carman then makes her way into the throne room followed by her husband Tyler. Together Tyler and Carman stand facing King Johnny, Princess Tee and Esme in the throne room. The King looks directly at his Adventurer.

"I still need you! Actually I think I need you more now than ever before!" He informs him.

Tyler then shakes his head at Johnny in response to his information.

"I have no choice I have to leave you!" Mr Lewis informs Mr Taylor (his King).

Johnny then shares a firm handshake with Tyler.

"Then stay safe when you go to Rio, and spare both me and my dangerous life a thought now and again!" He commands him.

Johnny then turns to face Esme.

"It was lovely meeting you again, but move on from me, because I myself have already moved on from you!" He informs her.

Carman then shares a loving hug with King Johnny.

"Give my love to Lily!" Howle commands the new King.

Johnny then gives Carman a smile.

"If you change your mind, and you decide after all that Rio isn't for you then you'll always be welcome back here where you belong with your friends!" He informs her in a promise.

Princess Tee then pulls her good friend Carman into a loving hug.

"Goodbye," the Princess says to Howle.

There are tears of sadness in Carman's eyes, because she doesn't really wish to leave either of her friends Tee or Johnny, but she also doesn't wish to turn down this offer of going to Rio again.

"Don't forget me!" Carman begs Tee.

Miss Taylor then gives Howle a friendly pat on the back.

"You needn't worry about that, because I never will, and don't worry about Lily, because I will rescue her from Morgana, and she will be safe!" Tee promises Carman in an informing tone.

Carman then gives Tee one last hug and smile before wandering out of the throne room away from her. Tyler then gives his King Johnny one last look before wandering out of the throne room away from him. King Johnny then rounds on Esme.

"You better take good care of my friends!" He commands her.

Esme then gives Johnny a smile in response to his command.

"Carman and Tyler will always be safe with me unlike you I don't lead a dangerous life!" Esme promises Johnny before leaving the throne room.

Ending

King Johnny and Princess Tee Taylor remain in the throne room in the great Palace of Mslan together; they continue to look at one another. Tee's really proud that her big brother has become a King a mighty powerful King.

"Prepare for battle we're going after Morgana to rescue Lily!" King Johnny commands Princess Tee before watching her hurry out of the throne room away from him.

The end


End file.
